Something
by Arwen-chan
Summary: Capitulo 13... G&D... Capitulo final ¡ENTREN!
1. Lejos de ti

Hola a todos, bueno este es un nuevo fic que ya habia subio un fragmento en uno de mis fics, al fin me decidi subirlo, espero que les guste.  
  
SOMETHING  
  
En la estación del tren muggle estaba una chica de unos 17 años, despidiendose de sus padres y hermanos. Ese año iria estudiar a una universidad muggle. Los convencio facilmente cuando consiguio una beca, además de que su padre era amante de lo muggle .  
  
-Ginny te cuidas –decia su madre con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Si, mami – dijo abrazandola.  
  
-Mi niña ¡!! –exclamo su padre al punto de las lagrimas – mi pequeña niña.  
  
-Papá prometo mandarte objetos muggles cada vez que pueda –dijo sonriente, su padre también sonrio complacido.  
  
-Si algun muchacho te molesta... nos llama –dijo Ron seriamente – no porque te vayas te dejaremos de cuidar.  
  
"Favor de abortar el tren numero 15, tiene 10 minutos para hacerlo" –dijo una voz mujer.  
  
-Ya me tengo que ir –dijo finalmente, su voz ahora si se escuchaba triste. Voltio a todos lados tratando de encontrar a la persona que solo deseaba ver en ese instante.  
  
-Cuidate –dijieron todos, abrazandola otra vez. Su madre seguia llorando en le hombro del Sr. Weasley. Ella empezo a caminar hacia la entrada del tren, hiba a subir el primer escalon cuando escucho que le gritaban.  
  
-Ginny!! –grito un chico de cabellos negros y una gran sonrisa, corriendo por el largo pasillo de la estación.  
  
-Harry –exclamo sonriente.  
  
-Uf! Crei que no me hiba a poder despedir –dijo hablando cansadamente, su cara estaba humedecida por gotas de sudor. Le entrego un ramo de rosas en las manos .  
  
-Gracias... –susurro, viendo su sonrisa.  
  
-Este yo queria disculparme por lo de.... –dijo incomodo.  
  
-No... no digas nada... solo dejame recordar tu cara, tu sonrisa... –dijo Ginny, al fin esas lagrimas que tanto habia querido guardar en su interior se estaban manifestando.  
  
-No llores... y menos por mi – dijo, limpiando suavemente sus lagrimas.  
  
-Harry... –sin pensarlo dos veces ,tomo su cara con sus delicadas manos y beso sus labios con tanto amor . Él se separo tratando de no verse que la había despreciado, pero su novia estaba esperandolo junto a a familia Weasley. Harry noto la mirada dolida de ella.  
  
-Gin... yo –trato de excusarse Harry.  
  
-Ya no importa... espero que seas feliz en tu boda. – dijo cortante, viendolo como si lo acabara de conocer, tratando de encontrar en sus ojos el porque no la habia escogido a ella... ella que siempre lo habia amado. Él quiso hablarle, pero se encontro con la mirada de Ron, como diciendole que mejor asi dejara las cosas. Ella se subio rapidamente al tren, caminando entre el pasillo donde la llevaria a su asiento.  
  
Le había tocado en una ventana, se sento observando atravez de la ventana a su familia. Vio a Harry tomado de la mano de aquella chica que la veia con pena. Escucho como la maquina del tren empezaba a funcionar... ya habia llegado la hora de separarse de aquellos que tanto amaba y de despedirse para siempre de su amor por Harry. Trato de sacar una de sus mejores sonrisas y se despidio con la mano.  
  
Vio como los gemelos corrian persiguiendo el tren y gritaban cosas que ella no entendia mientras poco a poco avanzaba el tren hacia su nuevo futuro. Esa escena la habia hecho recordar como cuando ella tenia 10 años e hiba a despedir a sus hermanos a la estacion del tren que los llevaria a Hogwarts, ella corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras sus hermanos se despedian desde la ventana, sonrio levemente.  
  
Todavia sostenia las flores que Harry le habia dado, las dejo a un lado de su asiento. Otra vez esas molestosas lagrimas surcaban su cara, cerro sus ojos tratando de olvidar esos ultimos meses que la decidieron alejarse de su familia.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Ginny se arreglaba frente al espejo que tenia en su cuarto, hacia un año que no veia a Harry... Sonrio feliz, tal vez estarian juntos de nuevo. Habian sido novios casi durante dos años en Hogwarts, pero el antes de salir le pidio un tiempo para pensar y estar solo. Ella lo entendio rapidamente porque despues de los sucesos de esos años él prefiriria estar solo.  
  
Se trato de ver casual, asi que se pudo una blusa de cuello de alto color guindo y un pantalon negro. Su cabello lo dejo suelto dejando que sus largos risos cayeran en su espalda, se maquillo naturalmente aunque sus labios los pinto de un rojo oscuro. Sonrio satisfecha, escucho voces en el piso de abajo reconociendo la voz ronca de Harry. Bajo rapidamente., para casi chocar con su hermano Ron que la vio expresivamente.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto extrañada Ginny.  
  
-Mira Harry a traido a su pro... – empezo a decir, pero Ginny no le hizo caso por que acaba de ver a Harry, se lanzo a el abrazandolo fuertemente.  
  
-Harry ¿cómo estás? –pregunto entusiasmada sin dejar de abrazarlo y dandole un rapido beso en los labios.  
  
-Bien.. este Gin hay algo que tienes que saber –dijo incomodo. Pero fue interrumpido por una suave voz.  
  
-Amor, mira lo que me enseño la Sra. Weasley. –dijo alegre una joven de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos verdes. Ginny se separo rapidamente de Harry.  
  
– Ah! disculpa no nos han presentado soy Sarah... la prometida de Harry. –dijo sonriente esa chica de labios perfectos. Ginny se quedo en blanco, no sabia que contestar. Sintio la mirada de Harry, asi que decidio tratar de sonreir.  
  
-Mucho gusto... yo soy Ginny Weasley. –contesto, tratando de evitar la mirada de todos.  
  
-Ginny... te recuerdo Harry siempre habla de ti, siempre ha dicho que te considera como una de sus mejores amigas...  
  
-Una de sus mejores amigas –murmuro dolida.  
  
La chica hablaba pero ella ya no la escuchaba, que tonta habia sido esperando que Harry quisiera a una chica como ella. Observo detenidamente a la joven que tenia enfrente: era muy bonita, se veia simpatica y notando sus finas ropas se dio cuenta que debia detener mucho dinero. Sabia que Harry nunca le habia importado que no fuera de dinero, pero desgraciadamente ella no podia luchar contra su prometida. Toco su cara tratando de esconder esas pecas rebeldes que nunca desaparecian, la cara de ella era blanca como porcelana, sin asomo de alguna peca.  
  
-Gin cariño –escucho la voz de su madre, noto la mirada de todos sobre ella y un silencio que hasta el espectro de la habitación de arriba no se escuchaban sus molestos lamentos.  
  
-Si que es tarde, me tenia que ver a las 6 con Alan. –dijo, viendo el reloj de la cocina. Se despidio de una sonrisa de todos y salio rapidamente sin rumbo fijo. Lo unico que queria era alejarse y no ver a Harry de nuevo.  
  
-¿Qué Alan? –pregunto extrañado Harry, auqnue su voz denotaba un poco de molestia.  
  
-Alan Linton, un chico de su curso... ultimamente salen juntos – contesto Fred.  
  
-No lo recuerdo –dijo tratando de sonar indiferente Harry.  
  
Ella volvio como a las 10 de la noche, hiba entrando cuando escucho voces provenientes de la sala. Se paro a lado de la puerta para escuchar la platica, tratando de no hacer ruido.  
  
-Cuentenos como se conocieron -dijo la voz que Ginny reconocio como la de Hermione.  
  
-Nos conocimos en una cafeteria –contaba Sarah muy animada – yo estaba sentada desayunando sola, cuando él llega y me pide sentarse conmigo.  
  
-No puedo creer que el timido de Harry haya tenido el valor de hacerlo jaja – comentaba divertido Ron.  
  
-Ni yo... pero la vi sentada ahí sola –suspiro- y me dije que ella seria la mujer de mi vida... que me tendria que casar con ella – dijo con una voz de ensoñacion. Ginny respiro profundamente tratando de controlar sus lagrimas. Tantos recuerdos le llegaban a su mente, promesas rotas, besos perdidos....  
  
-Me permiten el baño –dijo la voz suave de Sarah, sacando de sus recuerdos a Ginny haciendola esconderse rapidamente tras la puerta.  
  
-Harry –dijo seriamente Ron, cuando Sarah ya se habia ido -¿qué sentias por mi hermana?  
  
-Ron porque me preguntas eso, por lo visto tu hermana ya me olvido.. asi que no vale la pena hablar de eso –dijo molesto Harry.  
  
-No, ella no te ha olvidado... ¿por qué crees que se arreglo tanto?, ella no tenia ninguna cita hoy.. aunque he de decirte que muchos quieren salir con ella. – comento Hermione con un deje de tristeza en su voz.  
  
-No lo sabia –respondio lentamente, desvio sus ojos verdes de aquellas caras que trataban de encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta – yo sentia por ella mucho amor... –comenzo a decir, Ginny estaba desesperada por saber su respuesta –pero no me llenaba, me sentia vacio... la verdad ya estaba por regresar por ella, pero aparecio Sarah a mi vida y me senti vivo de nuevo.... –se callo rapidamente cuando escucho la voz de su prometida.  
  
-Hola Ginny ya volviste – dijo Sarah con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Ella la habia encontrado cuando apenas se disponia a subir las escaleras.  
  
-Hola.. este si –su voz se escuchaba desganada. Estaba dandole la espalda, no queria darles el gusto de verla llorando. Harry y los demas al escuchar la voz de Ginny se vieron nerviosos, y se levantaron para ir a verla.  
  
-Gin ¿cómo te fue? –pregunto Hermione tratandose de escuchar alegre.  
  
-Como siempre – respondio indiferente.  
  
-¿Estas bien? –pregunto quedamente su hermano.  
  
-Si, estoy bien... porque no simplemente me dejan sola. –contesto corriendo ahacia su habitación.  
  
-Harry.. creo que te escucho -dijo incomoda Hermione, Harry solo asintio con la cabeza, observando por donde la pelirroja habia desaparecido.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Se desperto, cuando sintio que el tren aminoraba su marcha. Tenia un poco de miedo, por primera vez iria a una ciudad desconocida ademas de muggle. Sin ningun conocido a quien pedirle ayuda en caso de emergencia, estaba sola ante ese mundo nuevo que se abria ante sus ojos.  
  
//////*******************/////  
  
Estaba observando su nueva habitación, aun no sabia quien seria su compañera. En ese momento no le importaba queria disfrutar un poco de soledad, se recosto en su nueva cama. De ahí empezo a observar que era pequeña la habitación, habia algunos posters de grupos muggles que no conocia. Dos escritorios, cada uno con una computadora y una pequeña televisión.  
  
Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, estaba cansada y decidio dormirse. Escucho que alguien entraba a la habitación. Vio la sombra de una chica y noto que hablaba con un chico. Prefrio no ponerle atención, asi que se durmio de nuevo.  
  
Ella caminaba apresuradamente por los multiples pasillos de la universidad .Era su primer dia y estaba nerviosa.  
  
-Estupidos muggles –dijo un joven a su lado. Ella voltio y se quedo con la boca abierta al reconocerlo.  
  
-¿Malfoy? –exclamo desconcertada.  
  
Continuara..... .dejen reviews  
  
¿Qué tal les parecio? , espero sus reviews . Ademas de que tengo muy avanzada esta historia asi que subire rapido los siguientes capitulos. El nombre de fic "Something" es de una cancion de The Beatles y que en unos de loc capitulos la pondre y sabran el porque la utilize. Ok.... Besos a todos!!! 


	2. Nuevos comienzos

DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A TONKS (alias "Pichu") Y MAKO.... amigas las quiero mucho..... gracias por apoyarme en esto, que aunque es una tonteria me divierte mucho hacerlo.  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
Nuevos comienzos  
  
Draco Malfoy aquel chico que odiaba a todos los sangre sucias se encontraba enfrente de ella, viendola indiferentemente. La cara de ella solo mostraba asombro ¿Qué hacia él en una universidad muggle? ¿Sus padres lo habian dejado venir a esta universidad? ¿Con que fin? Una y otras preguntas circulaban por su mente.  
  
-¿Te conozco? –pregunto viendola detenidamente. Sonrio al ver que la chica era guapa. –Porque si no me gustaria hacerlo –dijo seductoramente.  
  
-Ja, claro que no me conoces – dijo molesta - pero si mi apellido... soy Weasley...Ginny Weasley.  
  
-¿Weasley?... – dijo pensativamente tratando de recordar el apellido, de pronto fruncio el entrecejo - No puede ser cierto –exclamo viendola con arrogancia –eres la tonta hermanita del pobreton y ah... la novia del estupido de Potter –dijo friamente, sonrio al ver el gesto de dolor que demostraba Ginny al escuchar el nombre de Harry. –Jajaja con que ya no eres la novia de ese cara cortada –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
-No ya no... –respondio forzosamente, desviando la mirada hacia unos jovenes estudiantes que caminaban a las afueras de la universidad.  
  
-Draco!!! –grito una rubia muy guapa, acercandose a él besandolo. Ginny hizo cara de desagrado al ver esa escena.  
  
-Adios –exclamo, corriendo hacia el salon de clases, se habia dado cuenta que faltaban 5 minutos para que empezara su nueva clase.  
  
-¡Nos vemos Weasley! –grito Draco divertido, sin quitarle la vista hasta que desaparecio al dar vuelta en un pasillo.  
  
Corria desesperada por los pasillos sin encontrar el salon, hasta que vio a una chica de cabello castaños y se acerco a preguntarle por el salon.  
  
-Disculpa donde se encuentra el salon 6 de "Historia del Arte" -pregunto, mientras observaba su horario.  
  
-¿Ginny? –pregunto con inseguridad una voz conocida. Ella levanto la vista.  
  
-¡Megan! –exclamo feliz abrazandola, no podia creer que se acaba de encontrar a una excompañera de Hogwarts, que ademas eran amigas desde niñas. Megan habia tenido que salirse cuando cursaban el tercer año para irse a estudiar a una escuela muggle, pero se seguian escribiendo desde entonces.  
  
*********************  
  
Ginny llego cansadamente a su habitación, habia sido un dia muy agitado entre buscar los salones, clases y profesores aburridos, pero habia conocido a muchas personas, y esa noche Megan la habia invitado a una fiesta en un departamento cercano. Entro para encontrarse que su compañera era la chica rubia que parecia ser la novia de Malfoy... y a Malfoy acabado de salir de bañarse.  
  
-Disculpen -dijo sonrojada. Buscando otra cosa que ver, como le poster sin movimiento de un grupo de rock llamado Linking Park ó el de una película muggle llamada "Mouling Rouge" que recodaba haber visto el verano pasado con Hermione.  
  
Estaba acostumbrada a ver este tipo de espectaculos ya que toda su vida habia visto a sus hermanos medio-desnudos saliendo del baño, hasta a Harry una vez lo habia visto saliendo del baño (pero eso solo ella lo sabia =P ), pero era diferente ver a ese chico rubio recargado en la puerta del baño con una media sonrisa dandole un aspecto irresistible, con su cuerpo atletico y delgado cubriendose con una simple toalla y sus cabello rubio humedo pegado a su cara y goteando en el piso. (n/a: Mmmm.... estoy babeando solo al imaginarmelo)  
  
-¿Eres mi nueva compañera? –pregunto la chica sonriente, acabandose de peinar su largo cabello rubio.  
  
-Si, soy Ginny -respondio ella, con una sonrisa amable despues de todo no era tan desagradable, penso Ginny que ya se habia salido de sus ensoñaciones describiendo al chico rubio.  
  
-Bien, yo soy Dana Wickfield y él es mi... novio Draco Malfoy –dijo la chica viendolo coquetamente.  
  
-Si... ya lo conocia por la escuela –empezo a decir pero prefirio callar, por la mirada que habia puesto Draco.  
  
Ginny comenzo a buscar ropa para la fiesta, tratando de ignorarlos. Encontro en su baul un pantalon y sueter negro, los tomo y entro rapidamente al baño para ducharse.  
  
Salio de ducharse y noto que ya no habia nadie en la habitación, se sintio aliviada al no tener que volver a lidiar con él . Su cabello lo sujeto con unas pinzas y se maquillo en tonos oscuros. Se vio insastifecha en el espejo, no le agradaban esas pecas, que por mas que luchaba en esconderlas aparecian.  
  
-Ni con magia las desaparecias –dijo una voz arrastrada detrás de ella.  
  
-Malfoy... no sabes que es de mala educacion pasar sin pedir permiso –exclamo molesta.  
  
-Solo venia por la bolsa de Dana – respondo friamente. Ginny sonrio burlonamente al darse cuenta que la chica era muggle...  
  
-¿Quién iba a pensarlo?... como me gustaria que mi hermano te viera jaja –dijo con satisfacción, riendose fuertemente sin poder contenerse. Era divertido ver la cara de odio de Draco y como se sonrojaba.  
  
-Deja de fastidiar Weasley –exclamo con voz amenazante.  
  
-¿Tú de novio de una "muggle"? –pregunto con sarcasmo.  
  
-Son divertidas y faciles –respondio con simpleza.  
  
-Mañana misma le voy a enviar una lechuza a Ron –dijo pensativamente.  
  
-Callate.... tu no vas a decir nada... ten cuidado Weasley, no vayas a recibir una pequeña maldición, aquí nadie se daria cuenta–dijo con maldad y un brillo divertido en sus ojos. Noto la cara de asustada y palida de ella.  
  
-Tu... tu sigues siendo un mortifago –exclamo con miedo.  
  
-No seas estupida, si lo fuera no estuviera aquí – respondio tranquilamente saliendo de la habitación.  
  
*********************  
  
Ginny entro al departamento buscando a su amiga Megan y la encontro platicando con algunos chicos. La musica estaba tan fuerte que no se podia hablar entre ellos. La gente bailaba y conversaba divertida, la mayoria disfrutando de una helada cerveza, otros discutiendo sobre la situacion politica del pais (n/a: ¿qué divertido tema ¬¬... pero si los hay gente que discute eso en las fiesta), entre otras cosas.  
  
-Mira Sanders. –señalo un chico a una chica pelirroja que pasaba enfrente de ellos.  
  
-La chica se ve muy bien –respondio Mike Sanders, joven de cabellos castaños, alto y jugador estrella de futbol americano.  
  
-Nunca la había visto, debe de ser de primero –contesto otro.  
  
-Esa chica no vale la pena –comentó un chico rubio.  
  
-¿La conoces? – pregunto Mike, él asintio aburrido.  
  
- Draco tienes buenos gustos. –dijo con malicia Matt Harris.  
  
- No la conozco como ustedes se imaginan... a ella la conosco del colegio- dijo indiferente, observandola con detenimento.  
  
-Voy a darle la bienvenida a la chica. –exclamo Sanders sin quitarle los ojos de encima.  
  
-No creo que se buena idea jugar con ella –dijo sin pensarlo Draco.  
  
-Ah... ya entiendo, la quieres para ti –dijo Matt.  
  
-No me gusta ese tipo de mujeres, se ve que aun no me conoces Harris – dijo exasperado – lo digo, porque si le llegara a suceder algo a esa chica, no creo que les agrade recibir la visita de sus 6 hermanos... aunque seria divertido ver eso. –dijo sonriendo.  
  
-¿6 hermanos? –dijo con un deje de miedo en la voz Harris.  
  
-No me importa, asi sera mas divertido -respondio Sanders, con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Suerte –dijo Draco fastidiado, se fue hacia otro lugar para estar solo y poder divertirse sin ser molestado, viendo todas las ridiculeses que hacian los muggles. Se sento en la escalera, prendiendo un cigarro y fumandolo lentamente. Su mirada se dirigio hacia la joven Weasley que estaba la pelirroja abrazando a un tipo que se le hacia conocido.  
  
-Gin mira te presento a mi novio... tal vez lo conozcas –dijo Morgan.  
  
-¡¡Colin!! –exclamo asombrada abrazandolo.  
  
-Hola Ginny –sonrio con un leve sonrojo por el efusivo abrazo .  
  
-¿Pero que haces aquí? –pregunto Ginny.  
  
-Estudio fotografia.- respondio sonrojandose mas.  
  
-Jaja ya me imaginaba que estudiarias eso... –dijo con franqueza. Recordando con melancolia todas las fotografias que le habia tomado a Harry y despues emocionado se las enseñaba en la Sala Comun.  
  
-Ahora venimos, vamos por unas bebidas –dijo Morgan, dejandola sola.  
  
Ginny se quedo parada sin saber que hacer, se sentia extraña al estar rodeada de personas muggles y ver su comportamiento. Solo conocia pocos magos ahí, y extrañaba hacer magia..y a Harry.  
  
-Hola linda ¿como te llamas? –pregunto un chico con uan gran sonrisa, que le ofrecia una bebida. (N/a: grr... me caen mal los tipos asi guak!!!)  
  
-Hola... este, yo soy Virginia Weasley, pero me puedes llamar Ginny –respondio con nerviosismo.  
  
-Hola Ginny, yo soy Mike y soy capitan de mi equipo de futbol americano –dijo dandose aires de grandesa.  
  
Ella sonrio sin entender que era ser capitan de eso, se imaginaba que era algun deporte muggle, alguna vez había escuchado a Dean Thomas hablar sobre ese deporte con Seamus Finnigan pero no recordaba como se jugaba, el unico juego que en verdad le agradaba era el quidditch, suspiro largamente, como deseaba estar volando su escoba  
  
Ella acepto forzosamente la bebida que Mike le ofrecia. Le dio un fuerte trago a la bebida que consistia en Vodka con jugo de naranja, primero le ardio la graganta pero la final le encontro un rico sabor dulce, no estaba acostumbrada la bebidas alcoholicas muggles asi que se empezo a marear por lo rapido que se la habia acabado.  
  
Estuvo platicando con el chico casi toda la noche, era una persona simpatica aunque admitia que era un poco egocentrico. Despues de su tercer vaso de vodka la vista se el empezo a nublar, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en la sala, ahora estaba en un pasillo que al parecer que daban a las habitaciones. Trato de enfocar su vista buscando a su amiga Megan, pero solo alcanzaba a ver siluetas. Sentia que unos fuertes brazos la ayudaban a caminar.  
  
-Ven... vamos –susurro Mike, dandole unos ligeros besos en su cuello. -No... dejame -balbuciaba con dificultad, sus pasos eran inseguros y pensaba que en cualquier momento se caeria al piso. Tenia unas inmensas ganas de vomitar. –Estoy mareada –continuo diciendo.  
  
-Ten tomate otro y asi se te quitara el mareo –dijo con malicia, ofreciendole de su misma bebida. Ella nego moviendo la cabeza, solamente queria irse a su habitacion y dormir, para lograr quitarse esas horribles nauseas y el dolor de cabeza.  
  
Llegaron a la puerta que daba una habitación, él la empezo a besar con intensidad, sujetandola con fuerza. A ella no le agrado la situación se trataba de separar pero el chico no la dejaba, mientras tanto el abria la puerta con su otra mano.  
  
-Dejame –exclamaba asustada, todo le daba vueltas y no tenia fuerzas para separarse de él.  
  
-Anda no seas tonta... –contesto el chico besandola en los labios, tratando de subir su blusa. La acosto en una cama cercana y otra vez la besaba y acariciaba sin descaro.  
  
-No quiero.... –decia una y otra vez entre sollozos.  
  
-No escuchaste Jason –dijo uno voz fria a sus espaldas– ella no quiere estar contigo.  
  
Él estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta viendo como Ginny trataba de alejarse de él, sin poder hacerlo.  
  
-Draco vete a otra parte a molestar. –exclamo furiosos Mike.  
  
-Jason... recuerda que pronto llegara tu novia y si se entera...–dijo amenazante. Mike abrio los ojos asustado, ya que su novia era muy celosa y no le convenia quedar mal con ella, ya que sus familias eran amigas y si había algún problema podría ser contraproducente.  
  
-Esta bien –dijo molesto levantandose de la cama –que te diviertas....  
  
-Idiota –murmuro.  
  
Se acerco a ella y la ayudo a levantarse.  
  
-No se que habria pasado s tu no hubieras llegado –comentó entrecortadamente Ginny, abrazandolo. Torpemente Draco le dio unas palmadas en la espalda tratando de reconfortarla.  
  
-Basta Weasley... –dijo con su misma frialdad de siempre.  
  
-Llevame a mi habitación –suplicó.  
  
-Esta bien Weasley....  
  
Salieron de la casa alejandose del fuerte ruido, temblando levemente por el viento frio. Ginny caminaba con dificultad, siendo ayudada por Draco, pero despues de un tiempo al ver que ella no podia caminar la cargo entre sus brazos. Ella recargo su cabeza en su pecho, respirando mas tranquila.  
  
-Ahora dime Weasley ¿Porque estas aquí? –dijo maliciosamente, esa era su oportunidad de sacarle informacion. Sintió como su mente se embriagaba ante el aroma a flores de ella.  
  
-Ah... eso... Harry se comprometio.... el muy... –respondio hablando con dificultad.  
  
-Jaja que mal... ¿Por eso te viniste a esta universidad? –siguio preguntando interesado.  
  
-Si.,... ademas de que habia conseguido una beca... pero Harry me dejo por otra –dijo llorando levemente.  
  
-Weasley si no dejas de llorar te voy a dejar aquí –gruño Draco.  
  
-Snif.... esta bien....  
  
Continuaron conversando durante el camino hacia su habitación.  
  
-Ya llegamos –dijo Draco esperando una contestación, pero ella se habia quedado dormida en sus brazos.  
  
Entro silenciosamente y la dejo en la cama, cubriendola con una cobija. Sonrio, parecia una pequeña niña dormida, no pudo evitar ver sus labios rojos y entreabiertos.... sin pensarlo dos veces acerco con cautela sus labios sintiendo el aliento calido de los labios de Ginny, solo faltaban menos de un centimetro, sus labios ya rozaban...  
  
-Draco... gracias.... –susurro ella entre sueños. Él se separo con rapidez, maldiciendose a él mismo por hacer ese tipo de tonterias.  
  
Continuara.... DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Bien, espero que les haya gustado y muchas graciasp or los lindos reviews que me dejaron... haganme feliz y dejen más. Ya tnego muchas cosas escritas para este fic, pero no estoy muy segura si ponerlas, si tiene ideas o sugerencias son bienvenidas.  
  
No había tenido tiempo de actualizarlo, estoy pasando por una epoca dificil (en mi vida personal y en la escuela... ) y la verdad no tenia ni animos de escribir ni de subir los que tenia ya hechos. Estuve realmente tentada a dejar de escribir, por que ya no tenia inspiración y tampoco me daba la misma alegria de antes hacerlo, pero creo que ya volvi y me tendran molestandolas nuevamente con mis fics. Gracias al apoyo de mis amigas, me animaron a seguirlo haciendo...gracias chicas.  
  
***Nota : El capitulo nuevo de "Dejate querer" estoy por subirlo, aun estoy escribiendo y les digo desde ahora que será muuy largo, pero todavia hay detalles que no me agradan, creo que lo subire la proxima semana. (Además ahí agradecere a todas las chicas que me enviaron postales y mails felicitandome en mi cumpleaños) ***  
  
Ahora si los reviews:  
  
Mako: Ah...... !_____________________! Makin.... muchas gracias pro el review, tu y Pichu me van hacer llorar. KAWAIIIIIIII!!!! Que bueno que te gusta como escribo, la verdad me dio pena que pensaras que eran tonterias... pero en fin sabes que adoro todo lo relacionado con HP y pues tarde o temprano tenia que caer en las redes de los fics jajaja.. Sabes, que yo no confio en muchas personass plenamente... pero despues de todo lo que pasamos juntas, claro que confió en ti (no nos caeria mal otro viajecito a Londres..auqneu nuevamente durmamo en le aeropuerto jajaja) . Jajaja como te dije, mis fics son drama/romance/drama jaja (eso dicen todas mis lectoras) ^_^ . Gracias nuevamente... Besos!!!  
  
Kap Weasley: Jeje ya extrañaba tus reviews !_____________! , primero que nada disculpa que no te haya dejado review en tu nuevo fic, laescuela me trae loca...pero prometo dejarte uno largo. Tambien sabes que yo soy fan tuya...jaja. Jajaja pobre Harry, hago que simepre en mis fics lo odien.. y sabes, me encanta Harry, auqneu en el 5to libro lo queria agarrar a bofetadas ¬¬. *Niño terco y neurotico...creo que me recuerda a mi jajaa* Si recibi tu postal..muchas gracias!!! Besos!!!...ah... ya escribe mas fics, extrañamos tu presencia aquí.  
  
Nicky-Potter. Gracias por tu review, hey!!! ya he leido tus fics...pero no recuerdo cuales son. Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, sigueme dejando reviews. Ah...com ofue Draco a mugleelandia...pues ni yo se jajaja, todavia no lo he pensado jajajajaja. Besos!  
  
Patty: Gracias por leer mi fic, y claro que te conozco..Anvi se la pasa hablando de ti jeje. Que bueno que les gusto la idea, la verdad estaba un poco dudosa de subirlo..tuve ese fic como 2 meses en mi computadora sin decidirme a subirla. LARGA VIDA A DRACO Y GINNY!!!...aunque en el libro quiero que se quede con Harry... jeje. Graciasp or felicitarme por mi cumple. Me gusto mucho el fic que em hizo Anvi, a esa niña la quiero mucho. Besos...sabes me agradaria conocerte... y ya he leido sus fics y me fascino el de "Cosas de niños", no sabia que eras tu... ¿qué pasara cuando gin vea a draco? ACTUALIZALO!!! Besos nuevamente jeje ^_^ .  
  
Impossibles: Aquí tienes otro nuevo capitulo...gracias por el review ^_^ ¿te gusto la idea?... jeje que bueno (sigueme dejando mas reviews jeje).  
  
Valery Ryddle: Si creo 99% que sera un D&G.. gracias por tu review.  
  
Katy: Huy...hace mucho que no me dejabas review ¿ya no te gusta mi otra historia? Que bueno que me volviste a dejar reviews jaja.... cuidate!!!  
  
Anvy Snape: Gracias por siempre animarme con tus reviews, me imagino que si habrá algo que no te guste como escribo, pero eres tan buena amiga que no lo dices jaja.... si puse demasiado cursi a Harry guak!!! Hey cuidado de cómo hables de tu medio-hermano que aquí hay muchas fans de esas...no quieor que te llegue una carta-bomba jaja. Besos...X  
  
T.he O.nly N.ymphadora K.eeps S.irius: Por Dios mujer, ¿por qué te pones ese nick tan largo? ¿me quieres matar o que? Jeje..sabes que te convencere con esta fabulosa parejita, ya se soy 100% partidaria del los g&h jeje pero solo en el libro porque en los fics casi no jaja. Yo no digo nada de tus "parejitas" ¬¬.... Claro si no saco a una chica (a Cho la utilize demasiado jaja) que ande con Harry... no seria un d&g jeje. Hey no creo que tu querido exconvicto salga jeje por eso te voy hacer un fic especialito. Un gran beso!!!  
  
Luciana: Jeje como siempre no puede faltar tu buen review, si Harry lo pongo mal, no se porque lo hago si me encanta Harry jajaja. Besos!!!  
  
Padfoot: Hey no mates a Harry...es necesario para la hisotria cuando la termime te doy permiso de hacerlo jajaja...me gusto tu "POR LA SANTA KAMASUTRA Y LA GENTE VIRGEN QUE LA VE!" jajajaja, veras mas adelante si Draco cura a tu hermanita jeje. Besos!!!  
  
Elsa: Gracias por tu review. Saluditos!  
  
Eri mond licht : (donde sacaste tu nick??) A mi me fascina la pareja h&g pero como tu dices a mi tambien me molesta que el muy tonto no le haga caso y jaja si no fuera por eso no habria g&d jeje, gracias...  
  
Saray. Gracias pro el review, si lo seguire mas lrapido este fic porque ya llevo escrito un buen, ais que solo osn detalles lo que le faltan. Besos (por cierto actualiza tus fics).  
  
Elbereth Gilthoniel Edain: Jaja cada vez se ponene nicks mas largos (peor este es de los mejores porque es del LOTR). Todo por aquí anda bien jaja aunque no mu y bien en la escuela ¬¬ jeje... si un Malfoy en la universidad, ya veras la razon durante el transcurso de la historia. Saluditos. 


	3. Encuentros

CAPITULO 3  
  
Se sentía feliz acostada en su cama, en cualquier momento su madre iría a despertarla y la regañaría por haber vuelto tarde de la fiesta, pero que importaba ya que al levantarse se encontraría con Harry y pasarían el día juntos, paseando por el bosque o tal vez jugando junto con sus hermanos un poco de quidditch.  
  
-Despierta ya es tarde –dijo una voz que no reconocía pero era de hombre, pero se parecía a la de su hermano Bill.  
  
-Bill, déjame dormir –respondió soñolienta dándole la espalda. –Dile a mamá que yo me haré mi desayuno.  
  
Le llego el suave aroma de café recién hecho, no deseaba abrir los ojos solamente quería quedarse dormida y no sentir esas horribles nauseas que la aquejaban. Finalmente el delicioso aroma hizo abriera los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose de la luz que inundaba la habitación encontrándose frente a una taza humeante.  
  
El panorama se fue esclareciendo, distorsionada por el humo del café dejando ver labios delgados con una perfecta dentadura, cabello rubio...   
  
-¿Malfoy? –pregunto inmediatamente, intentando enfocarlo. Se restregó con fuerza los ojos Esto no puede estar pasando –pensó esperanzada- estoy en otra de mis terribles pesadillas   
  
-Weasley, si que eres tonta –dijo con burla - ¿Cómo se te ocurre tomar esas bebidas muggles? -No fastidies... – exclamo molesta, dándose cuenta que era la realidad... la cruda realidad. Ahora ella tendría que soportar las burlas constantes de él. -Está si es mala suerte- murmuro levantándose con dificultad de la cama. - No es buena idea levantarse así –dijo Draco observándola detalladamente- deberías cubrirte un poco ó que Weasley ¿Me quieres dar un espectáculo gratis?... la verdad, no me desagradaría nada.   
  
-¿Qué? –pregunto sin entender, pero no necesito respuesta... solamente tenía puesto su ropa interior color negra. Lo vio como si fuera un pervertido y se acostó de nuevo en la cama cubriéndose con rapidez con la cobija -¿Qué me has hecho? –pregunto angustiada y buscando desesperada a su compañera de cuarto.  
  
-Ya quisieras Weasley –respondió con sorna -solamente te traje aquí y te acosté en tu cama -se detuvo y de sus labios salio una sonrisa maliciosa para después proseguir - te empezaste a quitarte la ropa y decías cosas incoherentes -termino burlonamente, divertido por la mirada de la pelirroja.   
  
-Eres... eres... urg!!! –grito tapándose hasta la cabeza dejando solo ver solo su cabellera rojiza. -No seas exagerada, como si nunca hubiera visto a alguien sin ropa –respondió con simpleza –tomate el café te hará bien y si que lo necesitas: te ves fatal.  
  
-¿Dónde esta tu novia? –pregunto, ya destapándose la cara y tomando la taza para darle un largo sorbo al café –guak!... es café negro y sin azúcar.   
  
-¿Mi novia? –dijo aclarando la situación con Dana - Yo no tengo novia, somos "amigos"... me imagino que ella esta con algún chico que conocería en la fiesta. – dijo sin importancia. -Nunca cambiaras Malfoy –musitó. -Deberías de agradecerme que te cuide toda lo noche –comento tajante. -¿Toda la noche?.... gracias. –dijo apenada.   
  
-No importa, como quiera yo no quería llegar a mi habitación y encontrarme con algún "espectáculo" –respondió con repugnancia.   
  
-Este... –empezó a decir viendo el reloj a lado de su mesita de noche 9:15 – OH! YA SE ME HIZO TARDE –grito desesperada. Se levanto con la cobija y casi tirando a Draco. -Cuidado – gruño, acomodándose el cuello de su chaqueta negra. -Adiós Malfoy... y por favor cierra la puerta al salir -dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo y se empezara a escuchar el agua correr de la regadera. -Que educación –murmuro, sonrió abiertamente. Le divertía estar junto a esa chica y había algo de ella que le estaba llamando la atención, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Limpiaba la barra con un viejo trapo, hacia una semana que había comenzado su trabajo de medio tiempo, no deseaba depender tanto de sus padres y así consiguió un trabajo en una cafetería cercana a la universidad. Su dueño llamado Sr. Battaglia de origen italiano, era un hombre ya entrado en años, se imaginaba que en sus años de juventud había sido alguien muy apuesto (n/a: como buen italiano jeje ya que son muy guapos). La cafetería llevaba abierta desde hacia unos 10 años y era muy concurrida por estudiantes.  
  
Su decoración era moderna y sencilla, sus sillones rojos oscuros eran cómodos y reconfortables para los estudiantes que tenían que pasar horas estudiando o parejas que querían tener un momento romántico. Había lámparas y fotografías de los diferentes viajes del dueño que decoraban el lugar y en las noches se encendían unas velas alumbrando levemente haciendo que el e ambiente se volviera tranquilo y relajado. Por los grandes ventanales se podía ver transitar a los universitarios o a gente mayor paseando a sus perros.  
  
-Ginny, tengo que salir unos momentos te dejo encargada de la cafetería –dijo apresurado el dueño tomando unos papeles debajo de barra.  
  
-Si, Sr. Battaglia –respondió dándole unos papeles que se le habían caído al suelo.  
  
Regresare en unas horas.  
  
Tarareaba una canción muggle, mientras seguía limpiando la barra. Su delantal se había ensuciado un poco por un café de un cliente que derramo por equivocación en su ropa y pensaba que saliendo tendría que ir a su habitación a cambiarse, ya que en la noche tenia una clase extra. Giro para acomodar unas tazas en los estantes, cuando escucho una voz burlona a sus espaldas hablarle. -Quiero un café... enseguida –ordeno tratando de aguantarse la risa con tal espectáculo: La Weasley trabajando en una cafetería. Siempre pensó que a vería así, pero no se imaginaba que tan pronto lo vería.  
  
-¿Solo eso? –pregunto con una cortesía forzada.  
  
- Con leche descremada... Weasley lo quiero en menos de 5 minutos, hay personas que tienen cosas mas importantes que hacer, que trabajar como una simple mesera.  
  
Ella no respondió, tragándose su orgullo. Sirvió el café y se lo entrego.  
  
-Son 2.30 libras –dijo, tratando de ignorar su risita molesta.  
  
Él le dio un sorbo a su café, enseguida frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Weasley te dije que lo quería con leche descremada –exclamo molesto Malfoy. -Ahora te lo cambio –dijo exasperada. -Sabes, ya no tengo tiempo... ten el dinero y si quieres quédate con el resto, se ve que lo necesitas –dijo con sarcasmo, saliendo del lugar dejándola con la palabra en la boca.  
  
Tenía que ir a buscar a un amigo en la biblioteca y habían quedado de verse a las 6:30 y ya casi daban la 7 de la tarde. Se detuvo unos momentos para sacar una libreta de su mochila cuando fue alcanzado por Ginny que lo veía con furia. -¿Ahora que quieres? –pregunto, viéndola con aburrimiento. -No necesito tus sobras... –dijo tirándole unas monedas, temblando a causa del frió, había salido precipitadamente sin su chaqueta y el lugar estaba nevado. -Eres una malagradecida, después de que te quiero ayudar me sales con eso. –exclamo fríamente, comenzó a desabrocharse su abrigo negro. Ella estaba apunto de responder cuando fue interrumpida. -Draco ¿te he esperado por media hora en la biblioteca? –llamo a alguien a sus espaldas. -Ryan, ya iba en este momento pero me detuvieron por una tontería. –respondió, señalando a Ginny que lo quería matar con la mirada.  
  
Él chico era guapo, su cabello castaño brillaba con la poca luz del sol, Sus ojos eran de un castaño claro y de mirada penetrante. Alto y de complexión delgada y con una sonrisa que a más de una la volvía loca.  
  
-¿No me vas a presentar a esta linda chica? –dijo cortésmente.  
  
-Ella es Weasley –los presento maleducadamente - y él es Ryan Armstrong.  
  
-Me llamo Ginny Weasley –dijo sonriendo, aunque se notaba que estaba molesta.  
  
-Disculpa a Draco, el suele ser mas amable... pero los exámenes lo traen un poco estresado - dijo con voz suave.  
  
No podía creer que alguien tan dulce y simpático fuera amigo de Draco, aunque al parecer no tenía una pizca de mago, y extrañamente le agradaba. Había escuchado del famoso "Ryan Armstrong "la mayoría de las chicas hablaban de él, y siempre decían que era muy amable... pero con el pequeño detalle que era muy mujeriego y andaba con cuanta chica se le aparecía enfrente, pero cuando se enamoraba de una, se comportaba de manera diferente. En parte comprendía porque se llevaba con Draco, ya que era de una familia rica y también compartían el mismo gusto por las mujeres.  
  
-No te preocupes en darles explicaciones Ryan –exclamo tajante- vamonos a estudiar.  
  
-Es cierto, no te preocupes él siempre ha sido así y nunca cambiara –contraataco Ginny.  
  
-Entonces se conocen...  
  
-Tengo que regresar a la cafetería- interrumpió con voz temblorosa por el frió, observando que ya era tarde.  
  
-Te enfermeras –dijo Ryan, cubriéndola con su abrigo, sorprendiéndola.  
  
Al instante se encontró envuelta por el calido abrigo, que emanaba un aroma que le recordaba mucho a Harry. -No, como crees hace mucho frió y...  
  
-Acéptala Weasley que es la mejor ropa que alguna vez tu piel podrá tocar –murmuro aun con un tono burlón, pero ahora era combinado con molestia. -Mañana voy por ella ¿qué tal si nos vemos en la entrada del salón 3-A? –pregunto con su sonrisa espectacular.  
  
-Esta bien, mañana como a esta hora –respondió sin pensarlo.  
  
Draco no dejaba de ver la escena de su amigo y ella, los dos no podían evitar sonreírse mutuamente. Frunció el entrecejo, sin saber la causa, antes de que Ryan llegara estaba apunto de quitarse su abrigo y cubrirla. "Solo era por caballerosidad" repetía una y otra vez.  
  
--------------------- Apesumbrada estudiaba desde la mañana para los exámenes que tenia al otro día. La noche había llegado y muerta de hambre se levanto a buscar comida. Abrió el pequeño refrigerador donde siempre tenían comidas o bebidas, decepcionándose al no encontrar nada para comer mas que unos pedazos duros y viejos de pizza que vio con desagrado y al parecer tenía semanas ahí por el aspecto mohecido que tenían.  
  
Salio de su habitación, cubriéndose con un grueso abrigo y una bufanda, ya que hacia unas horas que había dejado de nevar. Habia pasado dos meses desde que había llegado y ya no extrañaba tanto a su familia, y se estaba acostumbrando a la vida universitaria de los muggles, que en cierta parte se parecía a lo que había vivido en Hogwarts. Pero extrañaba a Harry, no había ni un momento que no lo recordara, aun guardaba una foto de él entre sus ropas.  
  
-Ginny – la llamo una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola.  
  
Ella se detuvo temiendo que la voz que le hablaba era de él... voltio lentamente para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba ó creía amar. -Harry ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto secamente, su corazón latía rápidamente...  
  
-Vine a buscarte, a explicarte... –comenzó a decir, sin poder evitar abrazarla como quien abraza a su hermana pequeña. -Shhh... No digas más, yo escuche todo –respondió, separándose. -Quiero pedirte disculpas, debí decírtelo antes que nadie...   
  
-Harry, no te das cuenta que eso ya no importa... –dijo con un nudo en la voz, dejándolo solo.  
  
Llego a la cafetería, tratando de encontrar a Megan pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta Harry le había sujetado el brazo. Sus fuerzas se iban perdiendo cada vez más, trataría de no llorar ya lo había hecho muchas noches, ahora sería fuerte y no se doblegaría ante él ni ante nadie.  
  
-¡No me toques! –exclamo, sabía que si lo volvía a sentir cerca otra vez caería en lo mismo.  
  
-No era mi intención lastimarte así...  
  
-Lo hiciste, y ahora no se como olvidarte... pero me es imposible –dijo comenzando a sollozar.  
  
Él la abrazo con fuerza evitando que se fuera, al principio lo trato de evitar pero al final ella sin fuerzas se aferro de él.  
  
-No sabes que al simple roce de tu piel me siento morir, al escuchar tu voz me enamoro mas de ti... al verte solo deseo besarte y abrazarte, no dejar que nunca te alejes... –susurraba casi sin voz, él la escuchaba calladamente, acariciando su cabello.  
  
-Amor, la encontraste –dijo una dulce voz.  
  
Haciendo que ese mágico momento se rompiera al instante, él la soltó con lentitud como no queriendo olvidar esos últimos instantes con ella, la quería y no quería perder su amistad.  
  
-Sarah, te dije que me esperaras en el carro –dijo con desaprobación. Estaba al fin logrando que Ginny se abriera con él, y lo perdonara. Ahora sería imposible al solo ver la cara de decepción de ella.  
  
-Venia a comprar un café –dijo nerviosa.  
  
-Harry... no me vuelvas a buscar – dijo con dificultad, era una mezcla de frustración, enojo y desilusión – te lo pido por favor.  
  
Fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a la cafetería.  
  
-Gin ¡ESPERA! –grito tratándola de alcanzar, pero fue detenido por su prometida.  
  
-Es mejor que estén así las cosas, después habrá oportunidad de que hables con ella...  
  
Estaba sentado en una lejana mesa, rodeado de unos cuantos compañeros, aburrido tomaba su café mientras leía un libro. Se moría de sueño, la noche anterior había salido con una chica a una fiesta que se había acabado ya entrada la mañana.   
  
Su vista se detuvo por unos momentos en la entrada de la cafetería donde iba entrando la joven pelirroja, se mostraba alterada y a punto de estallar en lágrimas en cualquier instante. Se sentó en un banco cerca de la barra y pidió un café.  
  
Callado observaba cada movimiento y como su amiga Megan llegaba junto a ella y posteriormente la abrazaba. Pasado como una hora, estaba tranquila y su amiga se tuvo que retirar. Se levanto decidido a saludarla.  
  
-Weasley...  
  
-¿Se te ofrece algo? –pregunto sin ganas de pelear  
  
-Te vino a visitar tu querido Potter... bella la chica que la acompañaba –dijo mordazmente, le encantaba hacerla sufrir.  
  
-Si, era Sarah, su prometida –dijo con cierta tristeza que él noto al instante. -Ja, quien iba a pensar que Potter se fuera a casar con tremenda belleza –comentó cruelmente.  
  
-Malfoy, si no tienes otra cosa que decirme... déjame sola –dijo pesadamente, revolviendo una cucharada de azúcar en su café.   
  
-Virginia, te creí más inteligente –dijo – pensé que no le darías el gusto a Potter de que te viera así.  
  
Ella lo vio por unos momentos, un poco extrañada porque nunca la había llamado por su nombre, pero en cierta forma le había agradado.  
  
-Tú no sabes por lo que paso... nunca te has enamorado y nunca lo harás porque eres una persona sin sentimientos –dijo finalmente, cerrando los puños.  
  
-Acertantes, dos de tres... – dijo bajamente – Weasley nos vemos – dijo con frialdad, antes de salir en compañía de sus amigos.  
  
-------------  
  
Como había sobrevivido esos días terribles, nunca lo supo. Pero la ayuda de sus amigos la hicieron sobrellevar esa gran carga que tenía. Además de las muchas tareas que la tenia en constante desvelo. Cada tercer día llegaba una carta proveniente de su familia, siempre preguntándole como estaba y si regresaría para las fiestas de navidad.  
  
-Gin, te llego una carta –dijo Colin, con algunas cartas más en sus manos.  
  
-Gracias Colin –respondió tomándola.  
  
-Te llego vía "ya sabes" -dijo bajamente viendo con cautela a su alrededor.  
  
-Jaja, ese Ron nunca aprenderá a mandarlo al estilo muggle –comentó carcajeando fuertemente, leyendo la carta y la sonrisa se le desvaneció al instante.  
  
-¿Malas noticias? –pregunto enseguida su amigo.  
  
-No, no es nada... me tengo que ir.  
  
Fue a dar una de sus caminatas nocturnas que acostumbraba, en sus manos traía un sobre arrugado y temblaba levemente tratando de evitar salir las lagrimas, vio a lo lejos a Draco que estaba sentado en un lejano banco como perdido en sus pensamientos, ella pensó en retirarse pero fue muy tarde porque él la había visto.  
  
-Weasley –la llamó. Su rostro mostraba confusión y hasta cierto modo preocupación. Le extrañaba verlo así, ya que siempre estaba con su gesto arrogante.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?... me imagino que solo molestar –dijo a la defensiva.  
  
-Te equivocas, solamente quería saludarte –inquirió con voz queda.  
  
-¿Te sucede algo? –pregunto tratando de evitar que su gesto de sorpresa delatara en su cara, tomando asiento a su lado.  
  
-¡Maldición!-exclamo él extendiéndole una carta a ella y levantándose para empezar a caminar con nerviosismo.- ¿Por qué todo no puede ser más tranquilo y me dejan en paz?  
  
Ella no comprendía, el porque de su comportamiento, empezó a leer la carta.  
  
-Tu madre... ¿quiere que vuelvas?  
  
-Esta loca si cree que volveré... no tiene ningún derecho sobre mi futuro.  
  
-Draco... digo Malfoy no se que decirte.  
  
-No volveré... al fin soy libre, sin preocuparme de cómo debo dirigirme y no causar una mala impresión ante los demás y ahora me sale que quiere que me case con esa mujer... –grito desesperado.- ¿Cuándo van a entender que nunca me ha gustado Pansy?, en el colegio nunca dejaron de presionarme que me mostrara con ella como si fuera mi novia...  
  
-Parkinson siempre te ha querido -comentó interviniendo, tratando de calmarlo.  
  
-Jaja, solo quiere mi dinero y ser conocida como la esposa del único hijo y heredero de una gran fortuna de una de las mejores y prestigiosas familias de magos. –dijo con un poco más de calma, aunque su voz denotaba todo el odio y desprecio que le tenia a su familia. –Me gustaría irme a otro lugar y que nunca me encontraran.  
  
-No debes de huir de los problemas... yo trate de hacer eso pero los problemas todavía me siguen –ahora ella extendió su mano entregándole el sobre.  
  
Él tomo el sobre y saco la carta, leyéndola con el ceño fruncido. -Hmm... la boda de Potter... ¡Ah! –dijo como recordando algo – ahora recuerdo, conozco a la familia de su prometida son muy ricos y sangre limpia, buena elección de Potter.  
  
-Lo sé... – respondió con voz apagada  
  
-Weasley... lo dije sin pensar –dijo rápidamente él, al notar la cara de dolor de ella.  
  
-Harry – empezó a decir, pero era difícil solo recordar su nombre le dolía – nunca se hubiera casado con una chica como yo...  
  
-Estas equivocada... cualquiera desearía estar contigo. –dijo sin pensarlo.  
  
-Gracias por el cumplido –dijo un poco desconcertada. Levantando la vista al cielo –Nuevamente va a nevar –susurro. ¿Te puedo llamar Draco?... tu llámame Ginny ó Virginia tu escoge.  
  
-Me agradaría más llamarte Virginia, Ginny es demasiado común... pero no creerás que por que tuvimos esta plática nos vamos a volver amigos –inquirió con la misma frialdad de siempre.  
  
-Lo que digas... Draco –dijo levantándose de la banca y dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla para salir caminando con tranquilidad hacia su habitación. Draco toco su mejilla aun sintiendo los calidos labios de ella. -Estupido –exclamo quedamente mientras que una leve sonrisa se empezaba a manifestar.  
  
Fin del capitulo ¡DEJEN REVIEW! Bien... si han leído mis otros fics sabrán la razón por la que deje de actualizar mis fics, pero si no, aquí les va otra vez la misma historia: A mi computadora le entro un virus haciéndome perder todos mis archivos y quedándome sin Internet por mas de dos meses y se me fue la inspiración por un problema que tuve que me deprimió, y además me tuvo un poco histérica, pro lo consiguiente no podía escribir... pero ya salí de eso y otra vez me tendrán aquí, molestándolas con mis tontas historias, jeje ni crean que se salvaran de mi.  
  
Tampoco responderé los reviews, si los había contestado pero se me perdió junto todo lo demás capítulos nuevos de esta historia, así que solo mencionare a las personas que tan amablemente me dejaron un review: ThecrazygirlforDG, Fabisa, Lady Vega, Jenny, Thuringwethil, Lipi Weasley, Tefi, Padfoot, Lady Ginny W, Lucre, Luciana, Jeru, Anvi Snape, Eri Mond Licht y Saray... muchas gracias. 


	4. Una invitación y un beso

Dedicado a dos grandes amigas, que compartí mas de lo que imagine con ellas. Hace un año disfrutaba de las bellas calles de Italia acompañada de esas dos locas, como extraño eso... bueno chicas, saben que las quiero mucho y espero que volvamos a repetir el viaje, pero ahora si que sea solo "viaje 100% de diversión" y no de "estudios" (¿Aprendimos algo?... mmm... creo que no). Por cierto, Fuu debes acompañarme nuevamente a Londres para comprar cuando salga el 6to libro, necesito una tradutora,auqne espero que para cuando salga ya hable perfectamente ingles (¡Hey! Tengo esperanzas de aprenderlo... minimo Rowling se tardara unos dos años mas en publicarlo)... aun tenemos un buen tiempo para ahorrar y poder ir.  
  
CAPITULO 4  
  
**Una invitación y un beso.  
**  
Era aburrido estar sentada por varias horas observando como la gente y entraba a la cafetería. Algunos llegaban acompañados de sus novios o amigos, y se quedaban un rato a charlar y reír a carcajadas por alguna broma ó simplemente a comprar un café recién hecho y tratar de tomar un poco de calor para cuando volvieran a salir al frío invierno. Moka descafeinado, Café Americano, Café Negro, Café descafeinado, diferentes tipos de café para toda la variedad de gustos. Sin olvidar de una rica porción de pastel de diferentes sabores, el cual era el orgullo del dueño ya que él mismo los preparaba y eran recetas de la "abuela", por consiguiente eran recetas secretas que guardaba celosamente.  
  
En una de las mesa de las mas alejadas se encontraba Ginevra Weasley, sentada en un cómodo sofá. Sonrió, porque en cierto modo le recordaba la reconfortante Sala Común, como extrañaba esas noches en vela estudiando bajo la luz de la hoguera, mientras trataba de memorizar las múltiples pociones de Snape o tratar memorizar como transformar una rata en una taza de porcelana.  
  
A veces envidiaba la suerte de los muggles, no tenían que estar preocupados constantemente en ser descubiertos ni porque el más grande mago de todo la historia se alzara y tratara de exterminarlos como simples mosquitos. No, ellos no se habían escondido tratando de repasar planes para terminar con su oscura obsesión de asesinar los "sangre- sucias". Y todos habían sido salvados por un simple mago llamado Harry Potter, que nunca había imaginado que derrotaría a Lord Voldemort, que gracias a él estaban vivos y ahora ella se encontraba estudiando entre las personas que habían sido beneficiadas.  
  
La poca iluminación le dificultaba leer su grueso libro de 800 páginas de Historia de Arte, escrito por Jane McDonald. Había pasado unos días difíciles, entre los exámenes y entre pensar constantemente en Harry y su prometida. Pero algo mas ocupaba su mente no era algo... era alguien. Ese alguien acababa de entrar a la cafetería abrazado por Dana y al instante de haber pedido un par de cafés, se besaban tan escandalosamente, que el Sr. Battaglia frunció el entrecejo en modo desaprobatorio.  
  
Les entregaron los cafés y al parecer nuevamente comenzarían con su show, pero para la mala suerte de ella, Dana la vio y la saludó con la mano. Trató de esconderse tras su libro pero fue demasiado tarde, caminaba sonriendo abiertamente, dejando a Draco pagando.  
  
-¿Qué haces estudiando? ¡Es sábado! -exclamó como si fuera un sacrilegio estar estudiando un sábado en la noche - Deberías estar en alguna cita romántica acompañada de un chico guapo. –dijo decepcionada, quito algunos libros y libretas y tomo asiento a lado de ella.  
  
Ginny sonrió levemente, lo que menos necesitaba era alguien que la distrajera en sus estudios. No se podía poner en su lugar, porque ella no tenía que cuidar una beca. Pero como quiera agradeció la preocupación de ella.  
  
-Necesito estudiar. - respondió tratando de no darle importancia –Me he atrasado mucho con el trabajo en la cafetería... además ningún chico guapo me invito a salir. –termino en un susurro, mordiendo con impaciencia la punta de su pluma.  
  
-¡Já! Eso es mentira. Se por buenas fuentes, que Ryan Armstrong está muy interesado en ti. –comentó, antes de tomar un poco de su café. –Es un chico muy guapo y atento.  
  
-Ryan, si es guapo y atento –aceptó sin oponerse hacia esos cumplidos hacia Ryan-. Pero siento decirte que desde la última vez que salimos no me ha vuelto a llamar. –dijo con cansancio dejando a un lado el libro.  
  
Draco carraspeó fuertemente.  
  
-Dana, es hora que nos vayamos –ordenó con prepotencia, ignorando la presencia de Ginny.  
  
-Lo sé. Draco, sé un poco educado y saluda – dijo a regañientas, como si fuera un pequeño niño.  
  
-Creo Dana, que ya estoy un poco grandecito para que me quieras educar –respondió fríamente.  
  
Dana se levantó con elegancia y lo enfrentó.  
  
-¿Sabes?, todo el día has andado malhumorado y la verdad ya me cansé de estarte soportando –estalló furiosa, sacando su celular de su fina bolsa y llamando a alguien.  
  
Mientras tanto Ginny tomo de nuevo su libro comenzando de nuevo a estudiar. Y Draco malhumorado murmuraba maleficios en contra de esa rubia de origen muggle.  
  
–Bien, me voy con Matt me está esperando. –dijo después de unos minutos con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.  
  
-¡Teníamos una cita! –exclamó sin poder creer que una mujer lo desechara como si fuera un ser cualquiera. En ese momento odiaba haber dejado guardada su varita mágica... si solo la hubiera tenido a mano, esa mujer hubiera sido castigada por tal acción.  
  
-No me agrada tu mal humor. –dijo con aburrimiento, sacó su espejo para maquillarse sin necesidad.  
  
-Si te vas... nunca mas te buscaré. –amenazó con voz ronca.  
  
-¿Si? Bueno, querida nos vemos -dijo despidiéndose de beso de Ginny y saliendo del lugar sin preocuparse en dejar a la pobre de su amiga con aquel hombre que casi echaba fuego por a boca.  
  
Draco sólo observó calladamente como se alejaba y exclamó unas nuevas maldiciones en contra de Dana. Por lo tanto Ginny veía la escena divertida, nunca había visto que alguien dejara plantado a Draco. Era algo digno para la historia.  
  
-¿Divertido, Weasley? Anda ríete, sé que mueres por hacerlo –dijo, fulminándola con sus ojos grises. –Hazlo, porque sólo una vez en tu vida tendrás oportunidad.-  
  
Ella lentamente, fue esbozando una gran sonrisa terminando en una fuerte risa incontenible, ante la cara de furia de Draco. Algunos clientes la vieron con curiosidad y otros la tomaron como loca.  
  
-Por Merlín jaja... no puedo parar –dijo destornillándose de risa en el sofá. Se agarraba con fuerza su estomago le dolía por tanto hacerlo, trataba de controlar su risa. Disfruto tanto que Dana lo dejara y ver el gesto de Draco que nunca lo olvidaría. Al fin había encontrado alguien que lo pusiera en su lugar.  
  
-¡Basta, Weasley! –exclamó con impaciencia.  
  
-Bien, bien... ya me calmo. Ahora vete y déjame seguir estudiando. – dijo en un tono más seria. -No –contestó, tomando su mano y levantándola del sillón, sorprendiéndola –Ahora, me acompañarás a una reunión que tengo con unos amigos. –dijo como si fuera lo mas común del mundo.  
  
-¿Qué yo te acompañaré a dónde? –preguntó con incredulidad.  
  
-Vámos, que tenía que estar hace media hora –dijo Draco, sin escucharla. El reloj marcaba las 8:30 p.m.  
  
- Pero ni siquiera te he dicho que sí –reprochó, tratando de volver a sentarse pero se lo impidió.  
  
-Irás conmigo, no puedo llegar solo. Ahora, iremos a tu habitación, te pondrás algo lindo y elegante... bueno, si es que tienes algo así –dijo con sarcasmo, dibujándosele la primera sonrisa de la noche, y analizándola de arriba hacia abajo. Vestia unos pantalones de mezclillas algo gastado, con un suéter celeste, una coleta mal peinada y su entrañables tenis negros que nunca se quitaba.  
  
-¡Tengo que estudiar! –exclamó con incomodidad, y sin poder evitar teñir levemente sus mejillas, al ser observada por Draco.  
  
-Te propongo algo: acompáñame a la reunión –dijo- y mañana te ayudare a estudiar, en esa materia me fue muy bien.  
  
-¡Iré! Y solo, porque se que no me dejaras tranquila –soltó Ginny, ya cansada de pelear con él.  
  
-Me conoces bien, Weasley –respondió Draco.  
  
-----------  
  
Draco la esperó pacientemente, recostado en la cama de Ginny. Cambiando constantemente los canales de la televisión. Le interesó un reportaje sobre "¿Verdaderamente existió Merlín?".  
  
Después de una hora interminable, finalmente Ginny salió ataviada por un pantalón y suéter negro, acompañada de un abrigo color rojo oscuro. Su cabello se lo había rizado con un poco ayuda de una poción "rizadora" que le había enseñado a hacer Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué tal? –preguntó con inseguridad, observándose nuevamente en el espejo de su tocador.  
  
-Mmm... Pues... estás bien –dijo lentamente. La vio con indiferencia, pero en el fondo le había gustado su esmero en arreglarse para él.  
  
-No me interesa si te gusta o no. –expresó con molestia. -Como sea, me estas obligando a ir.  
  
Él solamente sonrió, señalando la puerta y salió detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta de la habitación.  
  
---------------  
  
Durante la reunión, si habían cruzado más de tres palabras era mucho. Draco se la había pasado filtrando con cuanta chica pasaba por ahí, Ginny ofendida por el desaire de dejarla sola por tanto tiempo decidió irse. Pensó que al aceptar ir con él, cambiaría con ella y en ese momento estarían enfrascados en una amena conversación, sobre sus años de estudios en Hogwarts.  
  
Estaba aburrida y sola. A nadie en su vida había visto, tal vez si leyera mas seguido los periódicos en la sección de sociedad los reconocería. Ella se sentía fuera de todo eso, no soportaba más estar ahí.  
  
-Hola Ginny –saludó con amabilidad, ofreciéndole una copa de vino tinto.  
  
-No, gracias –declinó con educación, recordando la mala experiencia vivida meses antes -¿Cómo estás Ryan? –preguntó agriamente, sin poder evitarlo.  
  
-Muy bien, acabo de llegar de viaje. Tuve que ir a la casa de mis padres – respondió con una mueca de desagrado.  
  
-Por eso no te había visto –dijo con un tono más tranquilo.  
  
-Disculpa que no te avisara. ¡Hey! Pero le dije a Draco que te comentara por que mi repentina ida. –se excusó. Dándose cuenta de que Draco no le avisó, frunció levemente el entrecejo, continuó. - Mi tío Erwin se enfermó y tenía que estar con él. -No hay problema. –respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa.  
  
Después de estar unos momentos conversando, se acercaron a las puertas de vidrio, a observar como caía la nieve. Estaban en el 4to piso de un departamento, así que desistieron en salir a la terraza y congelarse.  
  
-¿Con quien vienes? –pregunto con interés, acercándose con un poco de timidez.  
  
-Vine "acompañando" a—comenzó a decir con molestia.  
  
- Me viene acompañando a mí –respondió Draco, con una leve sonrisa, entrelazando su mano posesivamente con la de ella. Se trató de soltar, pero se la sujetó más fuertemente.   
  
-¿En serio? Entonces no la debiste dejar sola. –lo regañó.  
  
-Tenía conversaciones pendientes con una amiga.  
  
-Jaja, conozco esas conversaciones Draco. Y más si son con Mandy.- contesto insinuante.  
  
-Me tengo que ir. – dijo Ginny, esperando que Draco se ofreciera a llevarla.  
  
- Entonces mañana nos vemos – respondió indiferente.  
  
-¿Te llevo? -preguntó Ryan, al notar que Draco no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo.  
  
Le agradaba su amigo, pero se daba cuenta que no sabía como tratar a una mujer.   
  
- Weasley, también me voy –intervino de inmediato- así que te llevo.  
  
-Pero, Ryan se ofrecio...  
  
-¿Verdad que no te importa? –pregunto interrumpiendo su frase, enarcando una de sus delgadas cejar rubias.  
  
-Claro que no, amigo.  
  
-Adiós, Ryan...  
  
-Adiós Ginny... y recuerda nuestra cita del miércoles – dijo Ryan, despidiéndose de un beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonrojar.  
  
-Es hora de irnos – avisó, llevándosela aún de la mano.  
  
------  
  
Estacionó el automóvil enfrente del edificio, tampoco habían entablado conversación durante el camino, sólo cuando Ginny le pidió que prendiera el radio, que de mala manera el accedió.  
  
Ginny esperó unos segundos en esperar que le abriera la puerta, pero Draco con tranquilidad se quedó en su asiento, cambiando de estación.  
  
-Gracias... pase una "maravillosa" velada –dijo con sarcasmo, antes de bajarse del automóvil, dando un portazo.  
  
Sacó las llaves de su bolsa, y abrió la puerta. Cuando estaba por entrar fue detenida por Draco.  
  
-Ahora, ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó ya exasperada.  
  
-Se me había olvidado darte esto –dijo, dándole besándola fugazmente en los labios.- Bueno, que descanses Weasley. Te ves linda esta noche. – comentó.  
  
Ella lo vio con desconcierto, no podía creer lo que había hecho.  
  
(Esto sucede en la reunión, pero esta vez desde la perspectiva de Draco)  
  
La observaba de reojo, mientras coqueteaba con una chica de cabellos oscuros, llamada Mandy Warrington. Tenía un gesto aburrido en su rostro, la verdad no le importaba y se seguía preguntado porque le había pedido que lo acompañara. Ahora se arrepentía de haberla traído, definitivamente no entraba en su "mundo", pero iba a ser fácil deshacerse de Ginny: encargaría alguno de sus amigos que la llevara al edificio donde vivía y así pasaría una fabulosa noche con Mandy.  
  
Pero no contaba que pronto Ginny estaría acompañada por Ryan. No le puso importancia, pronto la dejaría sola. Solo habían pasado unos minutos en que se entretuvo en los labios de la chica, cuando Ryan y Ginny estaban lejos de él. Los encontró en la puerta que daba a la terraza, ahí casi ya no había gente, así que se podría considerar que estaban solos. Eso si no le agrado, y al parecer a Ginny no le desagradaba la presencia de él, porque sonreía tontamente.  
  
-Mandy me tengo que ir mi "pareja" me está esperando –dijo con sorna.  
  
-Si regresas pronto...tal vez tú y yo -susurró lentamente, besando su cuello.  
  
-Prometo no tardarme.  
  
Llegó cuando vio que Ryan tenía la intención de abrazarla. Le preguntaba quien había venido con ella, y hacia un gesto de disgusto al solo recordarlo. Es hora en entrar en acción.  
  
Después de unas cuantas palabras, decidió llevarla. No dejaría que Ryan la dejara y que él quedara mal ante los demás.  
  
En menos de 20 minutos, estaba enfrente del edificio esperando que se bajara del auto, Se quedó unos segundos sosteniendo el volante, pensando si era buena idea hacer eso que tanto deseaba. Ella le dijo algo, pero no le puso atención porque ahora cambiaba de estación para buscar alguna canción decente para escuchar. Solo terminó escuchando el portazo.  
  
Decidido bajó del automóvil y la alcanzó. Escuchó otro comentario con una sonrisa, y sin pensarlo la había besado, solo un toque de labios. Pero eso había bastado para saber que sus labios eran suaves y sabían a jugo de naranja.  
  
Ella lo veía desconcertada, se inclinó un poco para volver a besar, pero ella entró rápidamente el lugar, dejándolo enfrente de la puerta.  
  
---------------  
  
Sólo cuatro días habían pasado. La noche anterior había cenado con Ryan, sin pasar nada importante más que tendría una nueva cita el sábado en la noche. La quería llevar a cenar a un fino restaurante francés, los dueños eran amigos de sus papás, así que tendrían la mejor mesa del restaurante.  
  
Pero aún se encontraba confundida... le había agradado ese rápido beso y ahora lo único que trataba era evadir a Draco para no verlo sonreír con sus aires de grandeza. Sabía, perfectamente que Draco sólo la había besado para conseguir algo "más" y después presumírselo a sus amigos. Le molestó sólo al pensar en esa idea. -Hoy no podré Hillary... sí, el viernes tal vez... ajá... adiós. – decía Draco con una voz que no le conocía, hablando por el celular. Pasaba entre los estudiantes, con aire arrogante.  
  
-Vamonos Megan –dijo apurando a su amiga, cuando notó que Draco venía hacia ella.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Megan, caminando apresuradamente detrás de Ginny. -¡Weasley! – gritaron a sus espaldas. -¡No! ¿Por qué yo? Megan, no me dejes sola –suplicó.  
  
Draco las alcanzó guardando su celular en su mochila.  
  
-¿Cómo estós, Megan? –pregunto Draco.  
  
-Muy bien... Ginny me tengo que ir Colin me espera –dijo Megan, con una molesta sonrisita.  
  
-¡No te vayas! –suplicó nuevamente, tratando de detenerla tomándole el brazo, pero antes de alcanzarla Megan se había echado a correr.  
  
-¡Me alcanzas en el salón! –gritó despidiéndose de Draco con la mano.  
  
-Weasley ¿Por qué me huyes? –dijo, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros. -Déjate de tonterías ¿Ahora, que me vas a pedir? –preguntó, se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa al sentirlo tan próximo. El aroma de ese perfume, la estaba mareando, podía observar perfectamente su afilado rostro, sus penetrantes ojos grises y esos labios delgados que delineaba una sonrisa de superioridad. -Se nota que no te gusta que anden con rodeos... perfecto, quiero que salgamos nuevamente. -Buena broma Malfoy. Ahora si, ¿Dime qué quieres? –volvió a preguntar. Ese chico si que tenia el "don" de hacerla enojar tan rápido como decir la palabra "Estupido arrogante". -¡Ya te lo dije! – exclamó sin poder explicarse como Ginny al parecer inteligente, no tenia ni una pizca de cerebro- En la noche paso por ti a eso de las 8. - Estaré ocupada. - respondió irritada. -A las 8 –dijo, besándola desprevenidamente... pero ahora fue un beso largo que sin darse cuenta ella le había respondido. –Creo que eso es un si. –respondió acentuando esa sonrisa de superioridad que odiaba. ----- 7:45 p.m.  
  
Lo único que deseaba, era acostarse en su suave y caliente cama, llegó con pesadez a su habitación. Se cambió su ropa a una cómoda pijama, al instante de acostarse se quedó dormida. Los sueños que tenía eran muy agradables, Harry llegaba con ella y le pedía que se casaran. Explicándole que lo de Sarah había sido una equivocación... la tomaba de la cintura para atraerla más a él...   
  
-¡Weasley!  
  
Escuchaba que alguien le hablaba, sentía que eso ya lo había pasado... -¡WEASLEY!  
  
-¿Quién demonios me despierta? –exclamó molesta, sentándose tan repente que quedó enfrente de la cara de cierto rubio que estaba furioso.  
  
-Te estuve esperando durante una hora... -dijo arrastrando tanto sus palabras, que creyó que nunca terminaría.  
  
-¿De que hablas?... ¡Ah!, te dije que no podía esta noche, solo quiero dormir –dijo, bostezando. Volviéndose a recostar.  
  
-No me iré, hasta que salgas conmigo.  
  
-Que insistente eres, te dije que no y es ¡NO! –gritó ya harta de la actitud de niño rico. Se calmó un poco prosiguiendo – Además ¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo?, tienes a muchas chicas que encantadas saldrían contigo...aquí a nadie le tienes que demostrar nada como una vez casi lo haces en Hogwarts con Hermione.  
  
-Jajaja ¿Te contó la sangre–sucia? –preguntó, soltando una carcajada.

-Se llama Hermione y si me contó... eres un...- comenzó a decir, pensaba muchas cosas, que solo porque recordó las palabras de su madre: "Debes comportarte como toda una señorita y no decir majaderías como tus hermanos", por eso prefirió callarse.

-Pero en ese momento, ni se quejó. –dijo, recordando como había tomado a Hermione en uno de los pasillos y la había besado, claro estaba que se trataba de una apuesta, y que ella le quitó muchos puntos a su casa, pero nada le quitaba la satisfacción de saber que cualquiera quería andar con él y ganar una apuesta con sus amigos.

-Si, Ron se hubiera enterado. Hubiera terminado con Hermione y ahora no estarían a punto de comprometerse. Y tú, estarías tres metros bajo tierra.

-Claro que no se enteró, estaba muy ocupado con Padma Parvati en los vestidores –exclamó con cinismo –creo que era de la casa...

-Revanclaw –terminó de decir con desagrado.

-Las de Revanclaw eran muy fáciles...

-Claro, empezando con cierta oriental. –dijo con rencor.

-¿Chang?... Cho Chang jaja ¿Con ella salió Potter?- -Sí. –dijo, desviando la mirada- Pero, Harry fue lo suficientemente inteligente para olvidarse de ella.

-No, ella fue la inteligente. Era imposible que tremenda belleza anduviera con un tipo así.

-Ni siquiera tienes la mínima idea de cómo es realmente Harry. Él... es... perfecto –dijo en un suspiro. Una de las personas más amables y atentos...  
  
-¿Si? ¿Y por eso te dejo por otra? ¡Ja! entonces yo soy el hombre más bueno sobre la tierra –comentó con acidez.  
  
-Ese no es el punto Malfoy. –respondió con frialdad - Que hubiera hecho eso, no significa que sea mala persona. Lo de nosotros acabó mucho antes de que se comprometiera con Sarah.  
  
- Ya entendí Weasley, no fue buena idea hablar con él -masculló molesto.

-Ya es tarde y es hora de que te vayas –dijo ya cansada de la plática. ¿Por qué no comprendía que quería dormir? Y no tener que escuchar su molestosa voz.

-No.

-¿No? Deja de molestar. – suplicó –Mañana me tengo que levantar a las 7:30 para ir a trabajar.

-Me voy... si me das un beso.

-Otro de tus buenos chistes... – respondió Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa, pensando que era jugando. Al notar que a Draco se mostraba serio y sin intenciones de irse, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-No te daré nada. –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decirle.

-Sólo uno –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Él pasó sus brazos a cada extremo de ella impidiendo que se alejara. Con una lentitud casi desesperante, Draco pasó sus labios por su rostro. Rozándolo con delicadeza.  
  
No seria mala idea volver a probar sus labios pensó Ginny. Así que sin evitarlo también se acercó a él. Sólo un rápido beso. Levantó su mano con intención de acariciar su pelo rubio.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Draco? –preguntó Dana desde la puerta, viéndolos con recelo.  
  
-Nada que te interese –espetó, levantándose de la cama- Me debes una Weasley... y me la voy a cobrar muy caro.-

Después de que se había ido, Dana no dejaba de verla. Ginny se sentía incomoda, ya que no había pasado ni una semana desde que ellos se habían separado.

-Gin, solo te diré una cosa: "Él no vale la pena" –aconsejó.

-Pero si yo no tengo nada con él... aún –replicó con insistencia.

-Mucho mejor, él sólo quiere divertirse y cuando le aburres te deja –dijo tratando de ocultar que en verdad le desagradaba haber sido una de las mujeres que ella comentaba

- Te mereces alguien mejor, no un tipo como Draco, que solo usa a las mujeres. -

-Gracias, Dana –respondió aun poco nerviosa. Dana le sonrió entrando al baño.

-Hasta mañana Gin –fue lo último que dijo, cerrando la puerta del baño. Se dormio, escuchando el ruido de la lluvia que caía esa noche.  
  
Continuara...  
  
¡DEJEN REVIEW!  
  
¡Wua! Si me que me inspire para este fic. Me gusta mucho esté fic. Buneo, espero que les guste y me dejen un lindo review. Mis problemas ya se solucionaron, aunque eso hicieron que les dejara de hablar a muchas personas... pero en fin, ya estoy bien. Otra cosa... le mini-dedico este fic a mi pequeño gatito Sirius (no era un "gatito", esta super grande y gordo... y hermoso) que murio ayer... ¿Por qué tienen que morir? Nunca obtendré la respuesta... bueno, ahora estará acompañando a mi perrita Ginny... creo que ponerles nombres del libro a mis animales me ha dado mala suerte. Siempre te recordare... !!  
  
**Lean mi fic "Frios sentimientos" que es un Ginny & Tom**   
  
Estoy nominada en un concurso en una pagina llamada: . Me harian muy feliz si votaran por mi fic. Estoy en "Mejor fanfiction Tragico" por The long and winding road" es un r&hm y tambien como "Mejor Autor" ... ¡¡¡ Que emocionante !!!! La página es la Gracias por el review, espero que lo sigas leyendo y me dejes reviews.  
  
Lucre: ¿A quien no le gustaria despertar asi?... aunque imaginate que te levantaras toda despeinada, consecuelas de ebriedad y entre otras cosas... mmm... no creo que sea muy recomendable jaja. Este Draco es un poco más parecido al de los libros (creo yo), y bueno sabes bien que cuando yo me imagino a Draco no es el de la pelicula, que tampoco está tan mal... pero... sin comentarios jeje. Pobre Harry, hago que lo odien ¡BIEN! Si, recuerdo que Lucy me comentaba que no te gustaba los d& y que casi te obligo a que leyeras mis fics jaja. OK... no dejare de escribir, porque si no ustedes dos me matarian jaja... un beso!  
  
Fabisa. Que bien encontrar te de nuevo en otras de mis fics, y te aseguro que habrá mas capitulos, de hecoho ya tengo escrito varios... saluditos.  
  
Pilita-LaskHope: Gracias pero el review.  
  
Pupi-chan: Jaja yo tambien espeor que existan mas "Dracos" en el mundo... bueno la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere. Sigue dejando reviews.  
  
Saray: ¿Cómo crees que podria olvidar como escribir? Jeje, bueno a vecessi lo olvido. Pero bueno, a cualquiera le sucede eso jeje. Gracias pro dejarme siempre un lindo review.  
  
LadyVega: Pobre Gin, siempre digo lo mismo: "La hago sufrir mucho" , pero bueno tendra su recompensa. Saluditos.  
  
Eri Mond Licht: Que bien que te gusto la ultima escena del beso, a mi me agrado escribirla jaja. A mi me encanta Harry, de hecho, es mi personaje favorito. ¿Por qué escribo mas sobre Draco? Jaja... por que simplemente Draco se presta más para mis fics. Gracias por tu review.  
  
Luciana: Draco, como dijiste es ¡Unico! ¿Por qué no hay más Dracos en este mundo? Besos .  
  
Blackspot-Ziggy: Gracias por leer mis historias, ¿eres nueva en el "mundo" de los fics? Porque no recuerdo tu nick... Besos.  
  
Perla Mery: Gracias por el review y los comentarios (todavía no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante tales elogios). Por cierto, yo leo tus fics... pero ejem... se me ha olvidado dejarte revirew, y me gustan mucho.  
  
Imposibles: Jaja, gracias por el review.  
  
Airilee: ¡Wua! Me impresiono cuando me dejas review jaja, no mentira... que bueno que te guste este fic, jajaja ¿No te duele la cabeza? Bueno, aquí cambien un poco a Draco, no sé, asi lo siento yo. Y no necesitas decir que es encantador ¡Todas lo sabemos! –Arwen suspira - Pero lo malo, sabes que es lo que mas me atrae del personaje. Si, te envie hace meses el primer boceto de este fic... creo que fue alrededor cuando acababa el fic "Si alguna vez". Pobre Harry, tratare de no hacerlo tan "odiable". Gracias por el review, jaja por lo visto no has leido mis otros fics (tengo 5 mas )... pero bueno, solo te lo acepto porque se que estas ocupada. Huy, tratate de hacer mas "entendibles" los capitulos, gracias por el comentario. Temo decirte, que Draco me pidio (bueno... "pidio" no es la palabra exacta, "ordeno" esa si es), que no divulgara la ubicación de la universidad, no quiere arriegarse a tener que contratar a unos guardaespaldas para que lo cuiden de todas sus locas fans (hasta a mi me amenazo de no irlo a buscar ¬¬) jaja. Besitos.  
  
Hitomi Felton. Gracias por el review .


	5. Olvidandote

Dedicado a mi querida "hermanita" André, sabes que te quiero mucho y que desde aquí te mando un gran abrazo...

**Capitulo 5**

_Olvidandote_

Desde este capitulo llamare "Ginevra" a Ginny

Una semana sin verlo, y eso la tenía contenta. Draco tenía la manía de desaparecerse por días y aparecer en el momento menos oportuno. Le tranquilizaba su ausencia, no sabía como reaccionaría ante su presencia. . Una vez lo vio a lo lejos "platicando" con una chica de cabellos oscuros pero no le dio importancia. Es más había pasado una grandiosa semana en compañía de Ryan, a que ya podía considerar como uno de sus mejores amigos de la universidad.

Como el tiempo pasaba a una velocidad increíble, hacía unos meses atrás que lloraba amargamente por que Harry se comprometió con otra, y ahora salía con otro chico que en verdad le estaba agradando... y se había besado con uno de sus enemigos, ¿Qué diría Harry si se enterará? Pensó con curiosidad. Faltaba pocos días para que llegaran las tan ansiadas vacaciones de navidad en las cuales iría a visitar a su familia.

Ginny se encontraba anotando en su libreta unos apuntes que estaban escritos en el pizarrón. Estaba tan concentrada escribiendo que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba en la puerta.

-Disculpe, profesor me permite a Ginevra Weasley -pidieron.

- Señorita Weasley, la buscan – la llamo el profesor desde su escritorio.

-¡Ginny te hablan!- le dijo Megan, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué? –dijo levantando la vista hacia la entrada. Una chica de cabellos castaños la saludaba desde la puerta –Hermione –exclamo sorprendida.

Sonó el timbre de salida, tomó sus cosas y salió a su encuentro con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas? –fue lo primero que pregunto Hermione, después de separarse del fuerte abrazo de su amiga.

-Bien, deseando que sean vacaciones para visitar la Madriguera- comentó Ginny- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitarte y conocer la universidad –respondió nerviosa. Su mirada se fijo al final del pasillo donde platicaba un grupo de chicos y un rubio sobresalía entre todos ellos, se le hizo conocido. Pensó que era imposible que él estuviera ahí.

-No seas mentirosa...dime, te conozco desde los 11 años y se que no eres buena para mentir – replicó.

Hermione esbozo una media sonrisa y se detuvo, viéndola con seriedad.

-Todos seguimos preocupados por ti, después de que Harry vino a visitarte decidí venir... bueno no vengo sola, Ron viene conmigo pero se quedo en la cafetería conversando con Colin Creevy. Pero no solamente viene Ron también viene Ha...

-Por Merlín, ¿Cuántos Gryffindor más tengo que ver? –dijo una voz despectiva a sus espaldas.

-Malfoy –murmuro Hermione, entonces todo era posible: Draco Malfoy estaba en esa universidad. Le traía desconfianza que estuviera en el mismo lugar de Ginny, bueno sonrió era imposible que Ginny y él se hablarán y cualquier cosa ella les avisaría.

-No le hagas caso –le aconsejo, tratando de ignorarlo. Especialmente ese día se veía realmente apuesto, bueno, tal vez era porque tenía muchos días sin verlo.

-Siento decirte que tendrás que hacerme caso "Gin", -dijo con tono burlón, dedicando una sonrisita de autosuficiencia a Hermione- por que el profesor Kreyszig me acaba de poner contigo para hacer un trabajo en equipo.

-Espera. ¡Eso es imposible! No llevamos ninguna clase juntos –dijo desconcertada Ginny, tratando de quitarse la tentación de admirar el perfecto rostro de Draco.

-Ahora si Weasley. ¡No vayas a creer que me alegra mucho eso! –Exclamó Draco con molestia – Al profesor se le ocurrió la "grandiosa" idea de que nosotros que vamos un año mas adelantado que ustedes nos unamos para que ustedes aprendan de nosotros –dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Grandioso! ¡Cada día estoy más convencida de que tengo mala suerte y que nunca podré salir de ella! Yo no quiero, me cambiare con...

-Si quieres le digo a Sanders que me cambie de pareja...él estaría encantado de estar contigo –comentó con malicia. Estaba 100% seguro que ella se opondría. Le gusto como llevaba el pelo ese día y noto como su mirada se encontraba diferente.

-Me agradaría que fuera Ryan, es muy inteligente y con él aprendería mucho.

Draco frunció el entrecejo (N/A: Se dan cuenta que al pobre Draco pronto le saldrán arrugas en su bella frente, de tantas veces que le hago fruncirla...)

-Temo decirte que el estará junto con Nicole Walter. Les agrado mucho la idea, se citaron para ir a comer mañana.

-Entonces con Johnny Douglas, el amigo de Colin –dijo Ginny, esperanzada a encontrar a otro compañero.

-Está con Melanie Benson –respondió Draco, acentuando su sonrisa.

-Martin Aldridge –dijo otro nombre, a ese chico no lo conocía peor tenía buena reputación.

-Hará equipo con Juliet Bonnet, y no digas más nombres que todos ya tienen con quien trabajar...así que no te queda de otra que hacerlo conmigo –terminó triunfante, dándole un grueso libro – Investigaras sobre...

Suspiro, estaban ya en la entrada de la cafetería y Hermione no había hablado en todo el camino, analizaba la situación con cautela. ¿Qué tendría en mente Draco? Eso no se veía bien, y al parecer si se hablaban, no discutían como lo hacían en Hogwarts y extrañamente no la llamo "Sangre - sucia", es más se noto como veía a Ginny y al parecer a ella no le molestaba su compañía.

-¿Me vas a seguir persiguiendo? –pregunto enojada.

-¡Otro Gryffindor más! –exclamo con voz arrastrada, asomándose en el vidrio, donde estaba un chico alto y de cabellos tan rojos como el de Ginny- Para variar tenia que ser otro Weasley...

Durante varios minutos siguieron discutiendo.

-¿Qué sucede entre ustedes? –interrumpió curiosa Hermione.

-¡Nada! –contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, girándose hacia ella.

-Ajá... ¿si? Yo creo que aquí sucede algo –susurro para si misma.

-Solo faltaría que Potter estuviera aquí para hacer el cuadro perfecto del trío maravilla... –no termino de decirlo cuando va saliendo él de la cafetería.

Ginny no sabía que decir ni que hacer. El piso se le movía bajo sus pies, aún recordaba sus calidos brazos rodeando su delgado cuerpo y como Sarah estaba ahí, rompiendo sus últimas esperanzas.

-Hola Ginny –saludo él. Ella se sentía mareada, sin poder creer que el estuviera enfrente.

-¿Para esto vinieron? –le pregunto a Hermione –Nunca lo pensé de ti, que mala jugada...

-¡Ginny no digas eso! Lo hicimos porque era necesario que se arreglaran sus problemas.

-Ella no tuvo la culpa, fue mía. Vine hablar contigo...

-No es necesario... ya no siento nada por ti... ya no existes para mi – le costó decir esas palabras crueles, pero al parecer hicieron efecto en Harry.

Ron salió de la cafetería con un café en la mano, sorprendido de las palabras de su hermana. Apenas iba a opinar, cuando noto la compañía de Ginny.

-¿Qué haces él aquí? – gruño Ron.

-Ah... él –empezó a decir Ginny nerviosa, olvidándose por unos momentos de Harry.

-Soy su... su novio, si eso, somos novios ¿Algún problema? –dijo Draco, dándose cuenta de la torpeza que acababa de decir y preparándose para recibir en cualquier momento un puñetazo de Ron.

Ginny lo vio con la boca abierta.

-¡Por Merlín! Que disparates dices Malfoy –espetó incrédulo.

-Somos novios desde hace unos días –reafirmó Draco – ¿Verdad Gin? –le preguntó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, es verdad –confirmó Ginny entrelazando su mano con la de él y encontrándose la mirada decepcionada de Harry.

-¡¿Ginevra Weasley estas loca?!–gritó Ron, tirando su café al piso - ¡Como puedes ser novia de este... de todos los idiotas que tenias que escoger para novio te encontraste al mayor idiota de todos! –exclamó furioso.

-¡Cállate, no le vuelvas a decir así! –defendió a Draco. –Yo puedo andar con quien me plazca, ya no soy la tonta niña que todos cuidaban –gritó Ginny, teniendo un asombroso parecido con Molly Weasley - -¡Ya no soy una niña Ron! ¿Cuándo lo comprenderás? ¡Soy una mujer!

Ron la veía asombrado, su pequeña hermana defendiendo a ese idiota y diciendo esas cosas. Harry se notaba molesto y sin creer todo eso ¿Cuándo Ginny había cambiado tanto? Se dio cuenta que él era el causante de ese cambio, y no le alegraba.

-Weasley tu hermana ya tiene suficiente edad para decidir con quien anda –intervino Draco. -Ginevra, te buscare en la noche para que vayamos a cenar –dijo, despidiéndose con un beso en los labios.

-Está noche no podré...

-Estaré ahí a las 9 –dijo con una sonrisa, besándola de nuevo.

-¿Qué significa todo eso Ginny? –preguntó Hermione, sosteniendo a Ron que no dudaba en ir a golpear a Draco.

Ginny se giro hacia ellos y sonrió.

-Significa que estoy enamorada –respondió con lo primero que se le ocurrió. – Ahora, Ron no quiero que vuelvas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

-Pero Ginny lo hago por que me preocupo –replicó Ron.

-Lo sé, pero creo que ahora ya no necesito que me cuides... aprendí a cuidarme sola –dijo con un leve tono de tristeza. – Y también debo decirte que Draco solo me ha cuidado y dado su apoyo –dijo Ginny, ¿Cuántas mentiras más tendría que decir para que creyeran su noviazgo? Menos de la mitad era verdad, pero tenía que subir un poco la mala popularidad que tenía – es un gran chico y yo lo quiero.

-¡Ginny es imposible que te hayas enamorado de él! –dijo Harry, hablando por primera vez desde la llegada de Draco. –Nunca te fijarías en alguien como él... no te merece.

-Harry, la gente cambia. Además, no sabes por todo lo que pase cuando me entere de tu relación con Sarah. Te espere todo ese año, esperanzada a que volvieras a mí, deseando más que nunca volverte a besar y abrazar. ¿Pero con que me encuentro? A ti, el "amor de mi vida" comprometido con una mujer que tenía meses de conocer, mientras que yo, tontamente te esperaba...

-Nunca te quise lastimar –dijo Harry apenado.

-Siempre dices eso, ya me canse de escucharlo. ¿Sabes? Ese sentimiento de amor que te tenía ha desaparecido... no se que siento ahora hacia ti.

-Por favor Ginny, recapacita –inquirió Hermione con preocupación.

-No hay de que preocuparse, todo está bien.

-Ya es hora de irnos –dijo fríamente Harry.

-Ron, no te enojes... te quiero –dijo Ginny abrazándolo y besando su mejilla.

-Siempre me convences –respondió Ron, sonriendo. Después de abrazar a Hermione, se acerco a Harry.

-Espero que seas muy feliz Harry...

-¿Algún día me perdonaras? –pregunto.

-Tal vez, algún día –contestó Ginny, dibujando una sonrisa triste - Gracias por la visita, pero agradecería más que no vinieran.

-Te comprendemos –dijo de inmediato Hermione.

Trataba de estudiar, pero no podía concentrarse después de que se fueron se fue a buscar a Morgan, donde ella pacientemente la escucho, mientras trataba evitar llorar. No lo haría de nuevo, ya no lloraría por Harry, era algo que debía guardar en el pasado y tratar de enfocarse a un nuevo futuro. Desde la ventana de su habitación veía caer la nieve y algunos estudiantes pasearse en los jardines. Apago las luces y prendió la lámpara que estaba sobre el escritorio, esa tenue luz que solo alumbraba a su libro, hizo que le diera sueño.(N/A: Pobre Ginny se la pasa estudiando... y siempre tiene sueño al igual que yo, jaja) Recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos, cerro los ojos por unos momentos, no escuchando que se abría la puerta.

-Ahora me debes dos –susurraron en su oído, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunto de inmediato, irguiéndose en su silla. –No necesitaba de tu benevolencia –espetó con acidez.

-Tranquilízate pequeña Weasley -dijo Draco, recargándose en el escritorio y rozando el rostro de Ginny su con fría mano - Solo lo hice diversión y ver la cara de Potter fue mi gran premio. Deberías agradecerme, si no hubiera ayudado te hubieras puesto a llorar desconsoladamente y le pedirías de rodillas que volviera contigo. –comentó cruelmente, a Ginny le recordó sus años en Hogwarts en donde Draco se burlaba de todos.

-No me conoces en lo más mínimo Malfoy –respondió con indiferencia - Eres igual que él... –murmuro- les gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, nunca cambiaran.

-¡No vuelvas a compararme con ese espécimen! Yo soy mejor que él y no nos parecemos en nada –exclamó furioso Draco.

-Bien, será lo que tú digas...

Draco la levantó con un rápido movimiento, encontrándose con los sorprendidos ojos azules (n/a: se que son cafés, pero me gustan más los ojos azules) de Ginny. La beso, sin darle tiempo a que se opusiera. Ella lo abrazo sin querer dejarlo ir. Sus cuerpos se acercaron sintiendo la calidez de cada uno.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? No creo soportar otra desilusión.

-¿Qué quieras que diga? ¡Ah! Me imagino que quieres que diga alguna cursilería como "¡Oh, eres el amor de mi vida y estoy enamorado de ti!" -comentó sarcástico Draco – No Ginevra, sabes que no soy así.

-¡¿Entonces porque armas tanto escándalo?! –respondió Ginny ofendida.

Se separó de él e hizo un gesto de inconformidad. Draco se llevo una mano a su frente.

-Te diré la verdad: Me gustas. ¿Contenta? Eso es lo único que puedo decir.

-Si, claro... te gusto como todas las otras, solo quieres acostarte conmigo...

-¿Cuándo se te quitara lo desconfiada? Me gustas, y para que veas que digo la verdad... no te pediré que hagas algo que no desees, te respetare. –dijo con dificultad Draco, tragando saliva. Él diciendo a una chica que no le pediría nada de nada casi era inaudito. Pero si quería tener algo con ella, tendría que estar tranquilo por un tiempo. –Comenzaremos de cero, como si nada hubiera pasado y apenas nos hubiéramos conocido ¿Te parece?

-Es un trato, comenzaremos de cero –dijo Ginny, sonriendo – Pero para sellar nuestro trato haré esto... -tomo su rostro y lo beso.

_Fin del capitulo_

**¡Dejen reviews!**

Mmm... se que querrán alguna explicación por no haber actualizado a tiempo... y bueno, jeje esa explicación se las daré en el ultimo capitulo de "Dejate querer" que lo subire a mas tardar el sabado. Gracias a las personas que aún me leen y quieren seguir haciendolo. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y sean muy lindas y me dejen un review.

_¡Viva México!... Orgullosamente mexicana (15/septiembre... día de la Independencia de México)_

Lucre: Jaja ¿Quién no quiere alguien así? Buena pregunta: ¿De quien me inspire? Jeje tu sabes mas que nadie que ahora no tengo de quien inspirarme, ya que nadie me gusta ¡ahhh! Creo que estoy enferma ¿No gustarme nadie? Por Merlín, si que estoy al punto de la muerte jajaja. Y sigo esperando a tu amiguito , hey si quieres te mando el boleto de avión y me lo mandas y yo lo recibire con gusto. Un beso.

Hitomi Felton: Gracias por el review .

Lil Sonis: Muchas gracias pro tus comentarios, hiciste sonrojarme jaja. Gracias por leerme. Saluditos.

Eri Mond licht: Me encanta leer tus reviews, nunca te olvidas de dejarme uno . Me alegro en no caer en situaciones que se repitan, la verdad a veces pienso que sucede y trato de cambiarlo... jeje pero bueno, sigueme leyendo. ¡Saluditos!

Fabisa: Gracias por el review... y espera por ahí les tengo una sorpresita que te gustara .

SaraMeliss: Me agrado a hablar contigo en el msn, jeje la pequeña escritora . Trato de actualizar lo maás rapido posible, pero ahora tengo otras prioridades que tengo que sacar y aunque me guste mucho escribir no me da tiempo !! .Pero gracias por seguir leyendo mis fics.

Magia: ¿Por qué no a nosotras? Eso pedimos todas . Como te darás cuenta Ginny si aún quiere a Harry, pero cierto rubio la esta haciendo olvidar. Jaja "casanova profesional" tu lo has descrito en dos palabras la personalidad de Draco. No se porque pensamos que es asi, si en el libro no viene nada... tal vez sea el chico mas timido del mundo o sea gay jajaja... mmm... lo dudo. Siempre me dicen que mis fics parecen novelas y eso me agrada . Besos.


	6. ¿Juntos?

**Dedicado para mis queridas amigas, que aunque nos hemos alejado un poco, siguen conmigo... ustedes ya saben quienes son .**

**Capitulo 6**

_¿Juntos?_

Draco leía un libro, levanto su vista hacia donde estaba Ginny Weasley arreglándose para salir con sus amigas. "Noche de chicas" había dicho ella, con una sonrisa divertida. Irían a un bar a tomar unas cuantas bebidas, y después llegarían a la casa de otra de sus amigas a dormir. Ese pantalón y esa blusa negra que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo... no era por celos... solo era que no era adecuado salir con esa ropa sin un hombre que la cuidara de todos esos idiotas que seguramente irían tras de ella.

Giro su vista a las maletas que estaban a lado de la puerta del baño, ella se marcharía con sus padres el día 19 de diciembre, para celebrar la navidad con ellos y a él lo dejaría solo en aquella ciudad. No deseaba ir a su casa, aunque su madre le había insistido que la acompañara en las festividades.

-¿No prefieres ir al cine conmigo? Prometo que te dejare ver una de las películas románticas que tanto te gustan –dijo Draco tratando de persuadirla, tomando un sorbo de su refresco.

-Ya te dije que no, quiero divertirme un poco con mis amigas –respondió Ginny, dándose los últimos toques a su maquillaje.

-¿No te diviertes conmigo? –pregunto seductoramente, acercándose a ella.

- Eso no funciona conmigo –dijo Ginny, quitando todo el encanto del momento.

Draco gruño y fue hacia la puerta sin despedirse.

-¡Hasta mañana, cielo! –exclamo Ginny, sabiendo como odiaba esas muestras de cariño Draco.

Salio de su habitación, deseosa de pasarse una buena noche junto con sus amigas. Y recordando que al otro día cumplían tres semanas de "novios"... creía que esa era la palabra que debía utilizar, aún no sabía como definir esa relación. Él la celaba y no dejaba que nadie se le acercaba, pero a la vez no admitía enfrente de los demás que eran novios. Eso la estaba cansando, salir de "amigos" y terminar besándose en el sofá de la habitación de Draco. Nunca había pasado más que unos simples besos y caricias, pero cada vez cedía más y le daba miedo perder la poca compostura que le quedaba.

-Pensé que no te vería hasta mañana –comentó Ginny, terminando de ponerse los guantes.

-Olvide despedirme –dijo Draco, besándola pausadamente disfrutando al máximo el beso.

-No tardan en llegar mis amigas –aviso Ginny, retocando de nuevo sus labios con el brillo labial.

-Si, no es buena idea que nos vean juntos –dijo en voz baja Draco.

-¿Dijiste algo? –pregunto de inmediato Ginny.

-No, nada... ya me voy a buscar a Ryan.

-Le mando saludos y dile que aún me debe un café –dijo Ginny, con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro, le diré –dijo Draco con una forzada sonrisa.

-¡Ginny, se nos hace tarde! –grito Morgan, desde la ventana de un automóvil azul.

-¡Adiós, Draco! –dijo, corriendo hacia el automovil.

-¿Otra vez con el rubio guapo? –pregunto una de sus amigas con sorna, asomada de otra ventana.

-¡Tienes muy buen gusto! –comento otra.

-¡Basta chicas! -pidió Ginevra, sonrojada.

Draco solo sonrió, murmurando lo tontas que eran esas chicas.

--------------------

Que noche había pasado con sus amigas, ninguna aguanto más que cinco bebidas y para las 2 de la mañana todas ellas se encontraban en la calida y comoda casa de Yukimi una compañera japonesa que se les había unido al pequeño grupo de amigas. Constaba de Morgan, Alyson, Hilary, Yukimi y Ginny.

-¡Hola preciosa! –dijo un chico con malicia, tomándola de la cintura.

- Sanders... vete, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo –dijo molesta por la actitud de ese estúpido chico, tratando de soltarse.

-Espera.... no hemos terminado lo que empezamos... –dijo, tratando de besarla.

-¡Mira, Mike lo que trae en su bolsa! ¿Una varita mágica? –pregunto con burla uno de sus amigos que había tomado su bolsa y ahora la revisaba sin preocupación, sacando y tirando sus cosas al piso.

-¡Que miedo!... nos va a hechizar a todos –exclamo Mike aparentando que temblaba- Weasley ¿No crees que ya estas muy grandecita para que estes jugando con esto?

-¡No la toques! –advirtió Ginny. Ese día tuvo la tonta idea de llevarla en su mochila, para mostrársela a Morgan.

-¿Con que eres una bruja? –pregunto aun con su tono burlón. –Ya lo sabíamos, las chicas que se comportan como tú son unas brujas... aunque eres una bruja muy hermosa.

Uno chico, seguía jugueteando con la varita, agitándola insistentemente soltando chispitas de varios colores.

-Es peligroso. ¡NO LA AGITES! –gritó de nuevo Ginny. Ella sabía muy bien, que podía haber graves consecuencias si la seguían usando.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó el chico que se había quemado sus manos al estar jugando con la varita. - Voy hacer magia: Abra-cada... –empezó a decir ceremoniosamente como si se encontrara frente a un público y fuera a presentar un show de magia.

-Eso no funcionara si dices esas palabras –dijo la voz arrastrada de Draco, detrás de ellos.

-Oh... ya viene nuestro amigo Draco –dijo con sarcasmo Mike, que abrazaba con fuerza para que no se fuera Ginny - ¿También eres un brujo? –pregunto con una fingida voz de miedo.

Draco asintió levemente.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe algunos hechizos? –pregunto con "inocencia", pero su mirada cambio a una de maldad. Le mandaría unos cuantos "Crucio" si continuaba tocando a Ginny.

-Me impresionas Draco, hoy andas de bromista –dijo Sanders.

-¡Entrégamela y lo demostraré!– ordenó extendiendo su mano, y el chico le entrego la varita. Draco la vio haciendo una sonrisa despectiva, definitivamente esa varita debió de ser de uno de los hermanos de ella, ya que estaba gastada y vieja. Comenzó a dar unos finos movimientos recordando los viejos tiempos, tenia muchos tiempo que no había tocado alguna varita.

-Basta de tonterías y empieza –exclamo con aburrimiento.

La sonrisa de Draco se agrando, y lentamente movió los labios. Sentía un cosquilleo en sus manos, unas ansias locas de volver a usar la magia y sentir ese poder traspasar su piel. Por unos instantes no le importo lastimar a esos tipos que molestaban a Ginny, sabía más que nada Maldiciones (la mayoría Maldiciones Imperdonables)... su padre se había encargado de enseñarle la Magia Negra más avanzada y sabía muy bien utilizarlas.

-Avada Kevr.... – dijo dirigiendo la varita a Mike, un rayo verde comenzó a brotar de la punta de la varita. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, ya no aguantaba... tenía que terminar de decir esa maldición, esa necesidad de usarla por primera vez lo estaba carcomiendo. "Era uno de los más grandes placeres que podría sentir", le había dicho su padre en su 7to año en Hogwarts.

-¡No Draco! ¡No lo hagas, es peligroso! –grito Ginny, desconcentrándolo.

Uno de los chicos le arrebato la varita y la partió en dos ante las risa divertidas de los demás. Ella hizo un gesto de dolor haciendo que se acentuaran más las risas.

-Larguémonos, ya me aburrieron estos perdedores –dijo Sanders, soltando con brusquedad a Ginny – ¡Nos vemos chicos! –se despidió caminando junto con sus amigos, las sonrisas burlonas se fueron alejando.

Ginny tomo los dos trozos de su antigua varita, él se acerco con cautela.

- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto, hincándose enfrente de ella y tomando sus manos.

-Era de Bill –respondió con tristeza- me lo dio antes de entrar a Hogwarts... él la quería mucho.

-Te comprare una –dijo de inmediato. Creo que me está afectando estar con ella todo el tiempo pensó.

Desde el día que habían hablado de que se harían "amigos", no paso un solo día en que no se vieran y siempre terminaban en lo mismo: besándose. Aunque trataban de evitar hacerlo no podían, en cada uno había nacido una necesidad de estar siempre juntos, aunque discutieran o simplemente se sentaran a estudiar juntos. No eran novios, esa palabra estaba prohibida o trataban de evitar el tema. Las demás personas solo los veían como un par de compañeros que se llevaban terriblemente mal y era forzoso el estar los dos juntos (N/A: Recuerden que están haciendo un trabajo en equipo). Draco no salía con nadie desde que se veía con ella, y Ginny hacía lo mismo.

-No te preocupes... como sea aquí no la voy a utilizar –dijo resignada.

-No me agrada verte triste... –dijo, dándole un rápido beso.

-Ya no lo estoy –respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Así?... ¿Segura que no necesitas más? -pregunto insinuante, para su suerte no había nadie que lo viera haciendo ese tipo de "muestra de cariño".

-Mmm... de nuevo estoy triste –comentó traviesa.

-Entonces tendré que animarte –dijo, alargando su nuevo beso -¿Mejor?

-Jajaaa... si, mejor. ¡Así cualquiera se pone feliz!– contestó abriendo los ojos, con una gran sonrisa –Quiero comer algo, antes de que estudiemos. ¡Te llevare a comer unas nutritivas hamburguesas!

-¡Eso no es nutritivo!

-Anda, no seas malo. Una buena y nutritiva hamburguesa de doble carne no te hará nada mal. Cada día te veo más demacrado. –dijo con un deje de preocupación, hacia días que lo notaba extraño.

-Mejor comamos algo más ligero, aún no me repongo de esa comida mexicana que preparaste –dijo Draco, aun con un poco de malestar estomacal.

-Creo que condimente mucho la comida. ¡Pero era la primera vez que lo hacia! –se excuso.

-No tengo hambre, ve a comer y te espero en la biblioteca –dijo de pronto, acababa de ver alguien conocida.

-Bien, nos vemos en una hora –dijo, encontrando con su amiga Morgan en la puerta del restaurante.

Una mujer que vestía estrafalariamente, se acerco a Draco. -¿Qué quiere usted aquí? –pregunto secamente. -¿Es usted el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? –pregunto ansiosa la mujer. -Si, soy Draco Malfoy –respondió con desprecio. -¡Que bien! ¿No me recuerda?...mmm... no creo fue hace años cuando lo entreviste. Soy Rita Skeeter, reportera del diario "El Profeta". ¿Ahora si me recuerda?. -Rita Skeeter –murmuro, recordando todo los reportajes en contra de su familia que publico.- Pensé que dejaría de escribir... Señora, haga el favor de no hacerme perder el tiempo –dijo con disgusto. -No señor, aun me queda mucho por informar. ¡Concédame 5 minutos! –pidió, aferrándose a su abrigo. -¿5 minutos y promete dejar de molestar? -Si, señorito Malfoy. –dijo melosamente. Él se incorporo. -Diga que quiere y lárguese –dijo, comenzando a sentirse incomodo por las miradas de los demás estudiantes que se giraban a ver a su acompañante. -Quiero que aclare los rumores que circulan acerca de usted. -¿Rumores? ¿Qué rumores? –pregunto a la defensiva. -De que usted sale con la señorita... –dijo, revisando en su libreta – Ginevra Weasley, hija de uno de las personas más representativas del Ministerio de Magia. -Ni siquiera la conozco –mintió enseguida. - Las fotos dicen lo contrario –dijo mostrando una foto, donde salían los dos platicando. -¿Y eso que prueba? -¡Prueba todo, señor! Usted esta enamorado de la ex novia de Harry Potter y una de las personas causantes de la muerte de tu padre. -Ah... se me había olvidado eso -dijo inconscientemente. -¿Que dijo? Usted puede desahogarse conmigo, soy su amiga. –dijo, pestañando rápidamente. -Nada. Solo que ya estoy harto de sus especulaciones. - Responda. Ya que sus admiradoras estarían feliz si saben que usted está libre. -Estoy libre ¿Contenta? –respondió cada vez más harto de las formulaciones de Sketeer. -Si, y mucho. ¿Que sucedió con su relación con la señorita Parkinson? ¿Están aún comprometidos? -No estamos comprometidos. Y nunca lo estuvimos. -Ella dijo lo contrario... -No me interesa lo que ella opine. – respondió fríamente, tenía mucho tiempo que no recordaba a Pansy. -Continuemos con la entrevista en otro lugar, que tal una cafetería. –invito Rita entusiasta. -¡No! Está "entrevista" se acaba en este instante. Me aleje del mundo mágico por gente como usted. Skeeter lo veía emocionada, estaba consiguiendo una gran nota. Del restaurante salió Ginny, era demasiado rápido para que hubiera terminado de comer. No era recomendable que la reportera la viera, pensó Draco. -¿No es la señorita Weasley? –pregunto de pronto Rita. –En mis notas dicen que la llaman "Ginny", veamos. -¡No la moleste! Ella y yo no tenemos nada, así que lárguese –dijo impaciente. –Usted sabe que no es recomendable meterse con un Malfoy –amenazó. -Eres una mala imitación de tu padre... bien me iré, pero no olvide que Rita Skeeter lo sabe todo –termino de decir, desapareciendo dejando un rastro de humo. ------- 

Entro a la biblioteca buscándola con la mirada, se le borro la sonrisa al verla platicando animadamente con Ryan. Se notaba al instante que estaba interesado en ella, ya que no dejaba de observarla y tratar de acercarse a ella. Se quedo callado, necesitaba ver como reaccionaba Ginny cuando estaba con Ryan.

-Salgamos al cine –dijo Ryan, sentado a su lado.

-No creo que sea buena idea, aún me falta 5 capítulos por leer. –respondió amablemente Ginny, subrayando un párrafo del libro.

-Ginny, recuerda que prometiste salir conmigo –dijo, acomodándole un mechón tras su oreja.

Draco cerró los puños, entornando su mirada y deseando tener en ese instante su varita y echarle unas cuantas maldiciones. ¿Qué se creía el tipo?

-Quiero que me respondas algo: Ginny ¿te gusta Draco? –pregunto con cautela Ryan. –Últimamente se ha dicho mucho ustedes dos son más que simples compañeros de equipo. -Tengo que admitir que Draco es muy apuesto... pero nunca hemos salido ¿No te has dado cuenta de que no soportamos estar en un mismo sitio por más de 10 minutos? –respondió mintiendo en sus palabras. -Entonces ¿Por qué dicen que te han visto salir de su habitación? –pregunto incomodo Ryan. Ginny se quedo unos momentos en silencio, pensando bien su respuesta. –Sabes que me gustas más que una simple amiga y que desearía que fueras mi novia. -Ryan, yo... no se que decir –un intenso rojo carmesí comenzó a teñir sus mejillas. -Draco ¿Qué haces aquí? 

-Recuerda que estudiaríamos juntos... pero por lo visto estás muy ocupada –contesto con frialdad.

-Me tengo que ir, Gin –dijo el chico, besándola en la mejilla. –Nos vemos, Draco.

-Cuidado en donde te metes Ryan –susurro Draco, cuando el paso a su lado.

-¿Te molesta que hable con Ginny? –pregunto Ryan.

-Si, y mucho... no te vuelvas acercar a ella –advirtió.

-Ginny habla con quien quiera. Al menos de que fuera tu novia, la dejaría en paz ¿Son novios?

Draco se quedo callado.

-Como todo está aclarado, es mejor que me vaya. Adiós.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, ella decidió salir a afuera seguida por Draco.

-¿Me puedes decir que demonios te sucede? –pregunto furiosa.

-No me agrada que hables con él.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Es un buen amigo y tu menos que nadie me lo impedirá!

-¡Te pidió que fueras su novia!– exclamó molesto.

-Ah... ¿Éstas celoso? –preguntó con un poco de ilusión.

-Tal vez un poco... ¡No me gusta que se esté metiendo con mi novia!

-¿Desde cuando somos novios? –pregunto sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

-Desde este instante.

-¿Cómo estás seguro de que yo quiero ser tu novia? Si eres muy distante cuando estamos rodeados de gente, ni siquiera te atreves a darme un simple beso en la mejilla... pero cuando andabas con Dana te besabas con ella en cada pasillo, sin importarte lo que pensarán los demás –dijo al fin confesando sus sentimientos.

-Dana es diferente –espetó.

-¿Diferente? –pregunto ofendida.

-Ella... ella es una chica fácil...y tú... -no encontraba las palabras. -¡No se como explicarlo!

-¡Encuéntralas, que ya no aguanto está situación! Si tan solo fueras un poco cariñoso conmigo...

-¿Quieres que sea ridículamente cariñoso como Potter?

Recordaba como los veía en los jardines siempre tomados de las manos o besándose a escondida de los profesores, de hecho él les había bajado unos 20 puntos al encontrarlos besándose en la entrada del Gran Comedor.

-¿Porque tenias que mencionar a Harry? –pregunto porque tanta la insistencia de hablar de Harry todo el tiempo. Era tanta su inseguridad que a veces eso la hartaba.

-Porque quieres que sea igual que él... yo nunca seré como Potter, recuerda eso Weasley –dijo lentamente.

Ginny respiro hondo y negó con la cabeza.

-Esto no podrá funcionar Malfoy –respondió con un nudo en la garganta. –Quisimos olvidarnos de nuestros pasados rencores, pero es algo imposible.

-¡Ginevra, no seas ridícula!

-¿Ridícula? Piensa lo que quieras Malfoy, la verdad ya no me afectan tus palabras. Es mejor terminar con todo esto –explicó Ginny. –No sacaremos nada bueno de esta relación...

-¿Estás terminando conmigo? Perfecto... pero no puedes terminar con algo que ni siquiera había empezado. –dijo Draco, enarcando su delgada ceja. -Lo sabía, yo siempre fui una aventura más para ti. Draco sonrió maliciosamente. -¡No me vuelvas a buscar! –exclamo enojada consigo misma. -No te preocupes, no lo haré. –respondió fríamente. 

-------- 

Toda la tarde se la había pasado con Morgan, nuevamente su amiga tuvo que animarla. Era bueno contar con una amiga así. Se recargo cansada en la pared. Antes de llegar a su habitación la lluvia la había empapado y ahora temblaba incontrolablemente. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Draco.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto de mala manera, entrando al lugar. Se quito el húmedo suéter y soltó el pelo. Comenzó a buscar ropa, para darse una buena ducha de agua caliente.

-Ginny, llegaste en un buen momento –dijo su compañera de habitación saliendo del baño, envuelta en una toalla. –Si hubieras llegado 20 minutos antes... -rió tontamente, señalando la desordenada cama.

Draco no dejaba de observarla.

-Es mejor que me vaya –dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Querida, no tardamos en irnos. –dijo Dana, volviendo a entrar al baño.

-No perdiste el tiempo... –dijo Ginny, antes de salir. Hasta el último momento pensó que podrían estar de nuevo juntos. Cuantas veces habían peleado pero siempre se reconciliaban. Pero ahora no volvería a pensar en él... si había logrado olvidar a Harry, con más facilidad olvidaría a Draco.

Continuará...

¡DEJEN REVIEWS!

¿Cómo están mis queridas lectoras? Yo estoy bien, aunque muy ocupada para mi gusto... es que (como algunas sabrán) estoy por graduarme (¿de que?... mmm...) y eso me trae loca, juntando que mi computadora aún no funciona perfectamente, debo formatearla cuanto antes... malditos virus ¬¬. ¡Argh! Jeje van a odiar a Draco, pero desde ahora les adelanto que esa actitud es por una gran razón... comencé a escribir el nuevo capitulo, muchas sorpresas habrá.

Gracias a las chicas que me han dejado reviews, disculpen por no responderlos, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de hacerlo. Los próximos prometo responderlos.


	7. Engaños

Dedicado a Airilee… 

**Capitulo 7**

_Engaños _

Draco se quedo observando unos minutos más la puerta de madera, deseaba correr tras de ella para explicar la verdadera razón de eso. Pero entendía que era demasiado tarde, ella no entendería razones. En parte estaba contento porque había conseguido alejarla de una vez. Pero por otra, tenía una extraña sensación en su corazón, como una sensación de vacío.

Vio a Dana, frente al espejo maquillándose tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Siempre tan despreocupa y sin asomo de sentimientos. Ese papel era el que a él mejor le quedaba, pensó.

Flash back

Tenía que hacerlo, no le quedaba ninguna otra opción. Aunque hacia unas horas había peleado con Ginny, sabía que le tentaría volver a su lado. Era mejor terminar todo de una vez por todas antes de que resultara lastimada. Diviso a la joven rubia coqueteando abiertamente con un chico.

-Dana necesito tu ayuda –pidió Draco, sin importarle la cara de molestia de su acompañante.

-Estoy ocupada –respondió de mala manera Dana, volviendo su atención hacia el chico.

-Vienes conmigo –ordenó exasperado Draco, tomando su brazo violentamente. El chico se acerco dispuesto a golpearlo –Eres Harrison de 2do año ¿Verdad? –pregunto fríamente, el chico asintió. -Agradece que te quito de encima a una mujer como ella.

Con tal respuesta, Harrison se quedo viendo como Draco se llevaba a su casi asegurada conquista.

¡Ya suéltame imbecil! –grito Dana, soltando su brazo. –Yo veré la forma de hacerte pagar esto.

Draco masajeo sus sienes con la punta de sus dedos. Siempre que hablaba con ella le traía dolor de cabeza. Ella solo servía para dos cosas: ponerlo de mal humor y "divertirse" con ella en sus momentos de aburrimientos.

-Calma tu histeria mujer, que te conviene lo que te voy a proponer –espetó, cansado del teatrito que comenzaba hacer.

¿Mi ayuda? Debes de estar en un gran aprieto para que me lo pidas –dijo con malicia la rubia. Encontrando interesante que él le pidiera ayuda.

-Solo escucha, quiero… – le comenzó a decir el plan, Dana soltó una risita.

¿Ya te cansaste de ella? –preguntó con alegría. –Aunque lo raro es que te tardaste en dejarla. Admito que la chica es linda y simpática, pero es raro verte con chicas bien portadas.

-Deja de decir tonterías –respondió¿Me vas ayudar?

-Si, será divertido. Además no tengo nada mejor que hacer –dijo, tomando la mano de Draco.

Fin flash back

-Pagaría lo que fuera para saber que estas pensando –dijo Dana, observándolo desde el espejo.

¿Eh? De que hablas.

-Que te estoy hablando y no me respondes. ¿Piensas en Ginny-pregunto, con una sonrisita.

-Claro que no, tengo mejores cosas en que pensar.

Dana se levanto y se acerco a él, con un mirada extraña. Era la primera vez que notaba que le afectaba algo ¿En verdad esa simple chica le gustaba¿La amaba? Eso era imposible, enfrente de ella estaba el frió y que rara vez mostraba algún asomo de cariño hacia a alguien. Pero esa mirada, era tan diferente. ¡No lo puedo creer! Nunca imagine verte enamorado, Draco –comentó burlonamente Dana.

Draco hizo una mueca de desprecio, y peino hacia atrás su pelo rubio.

¿Yo? Por favor Dana, deja de decir tonterías –respondió, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Si, él estaba enamorado, no había ninguna duda. Nunca la evadía, ni se hacía el desentendido. Lo peor era que se había enamorado de la persona menos indicada para su status social. Eso iba a estar demasiado entretenido de ver, pensó la chica.

-No… tu no querías deshacerte de ella… hay algo más importante –dijo acertadamente, esculcando su mirada gris. ¡Ja! Te conozco desde niños y nunca había visto esa mirada.

¡Bah! Eso es mentira. Es demasiado tonta, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que también eres una bruja… mejor dicho: squit… –respondió maliciosamente.

La muchacha le aventó una almohada, que él supo esquivar con facilidad. De algo le había servido estar en el equipo de quidditch del colegio.

¡Siempre lo tienes que recordar! Bueno, me he metido en muchos problemas por ti… pero este "favor" te costará mucho. La chica me caía bien, no dudo que ahora busque otra habitación.

-Eso har�, pero no importa. Escucha bien Dana, quiero que mantengas tu boca cerrada porque tendrás serias consecuencias si llegas a comentar algo.

-Lo que sucede debe de ser más grave de lo que imagino… ¿Será que "él" volvió? –pregunto tentativamente. –Mi padre me escribió diciendo que habían escapado varios presos de Azkaban.

-Es imposible escapar de Azkaban –replicó Draco.

-Claro que es posible, recuerda que hace pocos años escapo Sirius Black y…

-Seguidores del "Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" –termino Draco. –Antes los dementores custodiaban, pero ahora tiene otro tipo de seguridad.

Los dos callaron, quedándose sumidos en sus pensamientos.

&&&&&&&&

Camino durante una hora sin rumbo fijo. Estornudo varias veces, sintió un leve dolor de cabeza. Seguramente tendría un resfriado. Sus ropas seguían mojadas y la temperatura bajaba cada vez más.

Solo tenía a un lugar a donde ir. Decidida se dirigió a un edificio cercano. ¿Qué pensaría si la viera llegar así? Se sentía avergonzada por tan mal semblante que tenía. De pronto se encontró enfrente de la puerta de Ryan.

Con inseguridad toco el timbre, esperando que estuviera. Necesitaba tanto hablar con alguien. Se escucharon unos pasos y enseguida abrió Ryan, que se mostró sorprendido.

¿Ginny¿Qué pasa? –pregunto enseguida, preocupado por su aspecto. Enseguida ella lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar en su pecho, Ryan sin saber que hacer la atrajo más hacia él, tratando de tranquilizarla con sus palabras.

Pasaron varios minutos para que ella se tranquilizara, la invito a pasar e hizo que se sentara. Ella se recostó en el sillón, tratando de controlar un poco los escalofríos.

-Te traeré algo caliente para tomar, te vas a enfermar –dijo amablemente.

El volvió con unas tazas de té, y una pijama.

-Ten, ponte esto–djo, dándole la pijama. Ginny sin oponerse, la tomo.

¿Dónde me puedo cambiar? –pregunto.

-El baño está en el pasillo, en la puerta de la izquierda.

Después de cambiarse, volvió con Ryan. Lucia una pijama azul oscura, propiedad del chico castaño. Se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias… disculpa por venir sin avisar –dijo, tomando la taza que le ofrecía Ryan.

-Ginny, siempre eres bienvenida aquí. ¿Me dirás que sucede?

-Hoy no… por favor, no deseo hablar sobre eso… -dijo bajamente.

-Bien. No preguntaré nada mas –dijo, entendiendo que no era buen momento para presionarla.

Ya eran alrededor de la una de la mañana. Iba por su 3era taza de té, vio su contenido por un instante, era un poco extraño el sabor y la consistencia. ¿Por qué Ryan no había tomado ningún té? Eso le extraño.

-Me debo de ir –dijo, tratando de levantarse del sillón. Sintió unos terribles mareos que la hicieron mantenerse sentada. –Me siento mal…

-No tienes nada, tranquila… -eso fue lo único que escucho, antes de caer dormida profundamente.

Trajo una frazada y se recostó junto a ella. No era buena idea dejarla sola en ese momento. Todo estaba saliendo según sus planes. Ese había el mejor momento para aprovechar y confesarle a Ginny sus sentimientos… al fin le había dado una oportunidad para comenzar una relación más allá de amigos. Pero tendría que darle "tiempo"… y eso era algo que él no tenía. Tenia que hacer algo, para acelerar las cosas.

Ryan recordó que no le había comentado quien era su nuevo compañero de departamento. No creía que él llegara esa noche a dormir, ya que tenía compañía para largo. Estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió.

¿Draco? – pregunto bajamente. Alargo su mano hacia la lámpara que tenía a su lado y la prendió.

Draco había trato de hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería encontrarse con su amigo y soportar preguntas sobre porque no le había dicho que era "novio" de Ginny toda la noche.

¿Te desperté? Disculpa por el rui… –se que callado al ver como Ginny dormía tranquilamente sobre su pecho –No sabia que estabas ocupado-comentó con frialdad, observando la pijama puesta que traía la pelirroja.

Ryan entrelazo su mano con la de Ginny, que soltó un sonidito y se acomodo más en el pecho de él.

-Ginny me explico que ustedes nunca fueron novios –mintió, Ginny no había comentado nada sobre él. -Así que no encuentro el motivo de darte explicaciones –dijo Ryan con un tono de voz que desconocía Draco.

-No te las estoy pidiendo –respondió secamente, caminado hacia su cuarto.

&&&&&&&&

Ginny se despertó abrazada a alguien que reconoció enseguida como Ryan, sonrió con leve tristeza. ¿Habría estado bien, darle una oportunidad a Ryan¿Cómo quedaría frente a Draco, si llegando de vacaciones se presentara como la novia de Ryan? Ya no importaba, no creía que Draco se preocupara por ella. ¿En realidad, quería ser su novia, esa pregunta circulaba en su mente.

Se toco su cabeza, aún tenía dolor de cabeza. En ese momento se dio cuenta, que no debía estar ahí. Lo ultimo que recordaba era que después de tomarse el té, le había dado unos tremendos mareos ya no recordaba más. "Que tonta eres Ginny en pensar mal, después de que amablemente él te cuido", pensó. No estaba acostumbrada amanecer así, por eso se había asustado. "Fue el cansancio lo que me hizo dormir", pensó de nuevo.

Trato de no levantarse muy bruscamente, pero Ryan al sentir un movimiento abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días, amor –dijo Ryan, despejando su rostro con su mano derecha, mostrando un anillo de oro, decorado con una pequeña piedra verde.

¿Dónde había visto un anillo parecido, se pregunto Ginny. Sin poder disimular su curiosidad.

¿Te gusta mi anillo? –pregunto Ryan, levantando su mano, para que Ginny lo viera mejor. –Me lo regalo mi madre –dijo bajamente, su mirada se ensombreció. –Mi madre murió hace pocos años… mi padre se volvió a casar, ya sabes, siempre sucede.

-No era mi intención… pero creo que… no mejor olvídalo. ¿Dormiste bien- pregunto Ginny, admirando sus intensos ojos azules. Hasta recién levantado no perdía su encanto.

-Claro, a tu lado dormí mejor que nunca... espero que se repita... pero dudo que a la próxima te deje dormir –susurro insinuante en su oído.

-Debo irme, el tren a Londres saldrá en dos horas –dijo la pelirroja, cambiando el tema enseguida, sin dejar de sonrojarse.

¿Quieres que te acompañe? –pregunto, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

Ella se alejo un poco, y trato de sacar la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-No, gracias. Es mejor que vaya sola... –dijo tratando de pensar una rápida excusa. Estaba por levantarse, cuando Ryan la detuvo.

-Ginny, quiero que seamos sinceros –dijo con seriedad Ryan, tomando con delicadeza su rostro.

¿Sinceros? No entiendo –respondió, desviando su mirada.

-Si, quiero hacerte un par de preguntas… aunque me imagino las respuestas por el estado que estabas ayer, quiero que me las aclares.

Ella solo hizo un movimiento rápido de cabeza, aceptando.

¿Tuviste alguna relación con Draco? –hizo la pregunta temida.

Ginny, suspiro largamente.

-Si –susurro avergonzada. Ahora estaba preocupada por lo que pensara Ryan. ¿Y si pensaba que era una chica fácil, como con las que acostumbraba andar Draco?

-Me lo imaginaba. ¿Lo quieres? Confiésalo, mis sentimientos hacia ti no cambiaran.

-Eso no te lo puedo responder… porque ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que siento por él –confesó, sin poder evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho solo al recordarlo.

-Bueno, eso me da una esperanza –respondió, sonriendo. –Por cierto, dame el numero telefónico de tu casa, para poder llamarte cada vez que te extrañe… aunque si eso hiciera, no te podrías despegar de la línea telefónica –dijo, besando con suavidad las mejillas sonrojadas de Ginny.

-Yo te hablare, no es conveniente que sepan que salgo con alguien más… no por el momento –dijo incomoda. Ryan frunció un poco el entrecejo no entendiendo su reacción. -Me dejara el tren –avisó la pelirroja, deshaciéndose del afectuoso abrazo de Ryan. Lo vio por unos momentos, y pensó que tenía mucha suerte al encontrarse a alguien como él.

Salio de prisa, cuando iba llegar a la puerta de la entrada alguien le cerro el paso. Ella abrió los ojos, cuando vio que era Draco que la miraba maliciosamente.

-Nunca creía que fueras tan fácil de llevar a la cama… no se porque conmigo te hacías la difícil –dijo el rubio tomando su cuello y acariciándolo con lentitud.

-Entre Ryan y yo no sucedió nada –aclaró la chica, alejándose de él.

-Deja de hacerte la buena, que no te queda. ¿No quieres jugar conmigo? –dijo sugestivamente.

¡Eres un idiota! Ultimadamente, a ti no te debe de importar lo que haga o deje de hacer –grito, antes de salir furiosa del departamento.

-Si me importa… -susurró. No entendía porque deseaba tenerla a su lado y porque moría de celos al saber que estaba con Ryan. –Ya olvídate de ella, es como todas –se dijo a si mismo.

&&&&&&

Después de varias horas de llego a la Madriguera, no le había avisado a nadie, llegaría de sorpresa. Sigilosamente entro a la cocina para encontrarse a su madre cocinando algún guisado que olía delicioso.

¡Ginny! Que felicidad, pensamos que no vendrías –dijo su madre, dejando todo para abrazar a su pequeña. –Pero que delgada estás, te haré comer mucho durante tus vacaciones. ¿Quieres comer algo?

-No, gracias mamá. Preferiría irme a dormir. –dijo bostezando, besando su mejilla y subiendo a su cuarto.

Sonrió al entrar, todo seguía tal como lo había dejado. Su madre le había puesto unas flores frescas en su mesita de noche, como si presintiera que ella llegaría. Se acerco a la ventana abierta, y tomo una bocanada de aire.

Ese sentimiento de tristeza no la dejaba. ¿Cómo se había podido enamorar de alguien tan rápido? Si, se había enamorado de ese hombre que poco a poco se había ganado su confianza.

-Draco –susurró con dolor.

¿Por qué la había engañado¿Por qué? Esa constante pregunta se hacía a cada instante. Quito una lagrima de su rostro pálido. Ahora tenía que olvidarlo, tenía a Ryan que le ofreció su amor sin pedirle nada a cambio. Callo de rodillas, rendida. Esperaba tener más suerte en el amor y no volver a pasar por lo mismo. Ya nada importaba… nada.

¡Ginny! Me dijo tu mamá que habías llegado –dijo la voz alegre de Hermione Granger, que llevaba una bandeja con platos de comida. ¿Fue Draco? –pregunto de inmediato, al encontrarla bajo la ventana. Había dejado de llorar, y sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos.

-Él me engaño con otra… soy una tonta, al creer que sería bueno y me quería –respondió, evitando su mirada.

¡Te lo advertimos! Ningún Malfoy es digno de confianza… y mucho menos Draco Malfoy. ¡Es un patán!

-Pero tuve la esperanza que conmigo cambiaría, si vieras lo dulce que era…

¿Estamos hablando del mismo hombre? –pregunto, interrumpiendo.

-No es malo como todos piensan, solo necesita de alguien que lo amara sin interés…

-Ginny, es imposible que él cambie. Los Malfoy son personas muy malas y no es conveniente que sigas con esto –aconsejo su amiga, ayudándola a levantarse. -Esto cada vez se pone peor –dijo bajamente. ¿Lo quieres?

-Eres la segunda persona que me pregunta esto –dijo, con una media sonrisa. –Y le respondi que no estaba segura… pero mentí.

-Por eso debes alejarte cuanto antes –dijo tajante. Eso estaba mal, ahora menos que nunca debía estar cerca de él, si tan solo pudiera decirle la causa…

&&&&&&&&

Draco entro a la mansión Malfoy, odiaba ese lugar. Su madre le había enviado una carta, diciendo que de inmediato regresará. No sabía que le esperaba, aunque presentía que era lo que sucedía. Un elfo domestico lo recibió con múltiples reverencias, llevándose sus maletas. Miró por la ventana como llegaba con lentitud la noche.

¿Desea algo de comer? –pregunto el elfo con voz chillona.

-No…

El elfo hizo una nueva reverencia, Draco dirigió la mirada hacia la escalera de mármol, decorada al estilo barroco. Su madre bajaba majestuosamente, como si se tratará de alguien de la realeza. Su bello rostro no delató ningún signo de alegría al ver a su único hijo.

-Perkins, lleva té al estudio –ordenó Narcissa Malfoy con asco, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se retirará.

-Madre ¿Por qué me hiciste venir? –pregunto recibiendo un beso frió de su madre.

-Espera, y te explicare –solo dijo eso, haciendo que Draco la siguiera.

Ya se había desacostumbrado a la poca iluminación de la mansión, así que caminaba con cuidado de no tropezarse. Todo seguía igual de la última vez que la había visto. Su madre paro de pronto y señalo la puerta del estudio que era de su padre.

-Yo no puedo entrar, hasta que me lo indiquen.

¿Quién te lo va a ind…

-Ya no hagas mas preguntas y entra –dijo su madre, empujándolo hacia la puerta.

Sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda, dándose cuenta que una de las ventanas estaba abierta ¿Qué sucedía? Su madre había clausurado esa habitación, nadie ni siquiera él podía entrar.

Entro con pasos inseguros. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, salvo por la ventana y la chimenea donde quedaban los últimos vestigios de una fogata. Se quito su túnica, y la dejo sobre un sofá negro.

Plop. Apareció el elfo domestico con el té y apresuradamente sirvió dos tazas.

-Señorito Malfoy –dijo el elfo, entregándole una taza de fina porcelana. –Señor ¿gusta más té? –pregunto con nerviosismo.

-Si, y no quiero que vuelvas a tirarlo al piso –dijo una voz ronca.

Draco al reconocer la voz, casi tira su taza de té. Paso saliva, ahora él era el nervioso.

¿Padre? –pregunto temeroso.

-Quien iba a pensar que un Malfoy estudiaría junto a las sangre sucia…

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver –dijo secamente, recomponiéndose de esa sorpresa.

-No tienes tanta suerte –contesto burlonamente la voz fría.

-Padre, aquí nadie te necesita.

Lucius Malfoy, apareció entre las sombras. Su aspecto era enfermo, su cabello antes bien cuidado estaba desaliñado, lo que más llamo su atención fue su mirada vacía y cristalina.

-Esperaba un recibimiento más afectuoso, hijo –dijo cínicamente, sosteniéndose de un bastón.

**Continuara**

¡Dejen reviews!

_Arwen chan_

_Miembro de la Orden 3A_

¿Que les pareció¿Les gusto? Jeje, ya basta de sufrir y sufrir, desde ahora comenzará el misterio y la acción. Jeje, se me han ocurrido varias cosas, que creo que les gustará… Por cierto estoy feliz porque tengo una gatita nueva llamada "Narusegawa" (como la protagonista de un manga llamada "Love Hina").

Gracias por los reviews, cada vez veo chicas nuevas… eso me emociona, aunque no dejo de extrañar aquellas chicas que siempre me dejaban reviews, pero es comprensible que los gustos cambian jeje. ¡Muchos reviews! Hace mucho que no me dejaban tantos… jeje, creo que tendré que escribir algo parecido a "Déjate Querer" para recibir muchos…

Cam Felton: Ufff… "Déjate Querer" me traía muy buenos recuerdos jjeje, de hecho muchas me comenzaron a leer por ese fic . Y que bien que te guste esta nueva historia, que creo que es muy diferente a ese fic. ¿Maldiciones imperdonables? Gracias por no mandarme ninguna… ufff… tratare de actualizar más rápido.

Sthefany Weasley: Espero no haberme demorado tanto, y Ginny si le dará una lección al tonto de Draco… sigue leyendo.

Cristal-dono: Muchas gracias por el review, y bueno si puedes pasarte a mis otros fics, te lo agradecería jeje. Saludos.

Tefi: Como verás Draco está sufriendo… y Ginny, creo que disfrutará más de la vida con Ryan… pero no se confíen mucho, que trae muchos sorpresas bajo el brazo este chico. Gracias pro el review.

Fabisa: Gracias por el review.

Lucre¡Holas, Hermy!... jeje. Para que digas que te gusta más este capitulo que "Quédate"… es que realmente te gusto… muchas gracias . Besos desde México.

Yamilie: Wua… me gusta provocar diferentes sensaciones... que agradable que digan eso . Y sobre Ryan, si es el mismo que al principio va a buscar a Draco. Jaja, y si, es "amigo" de Draco… recuerda que Draco no tiene amigos verdaderos jeje. Pobre Dana, pero como ya leíste, todo lo que paso fue por una "buena causa"… aunque la chica se divirtió mucho. Besos.

Luciana: Che, ya casi no hablamos �! Y bueno, jeje se que me demoró mucho en actualizar porque se me ha secado el cerebro jajajaja, y ya n me imagino las historias como antes… realmente fatal. Creo que se debe a que deje de leer fics, así que me tendré que poner hacer esa tarea jaja. Jajaja ¿Draco malo? Pues, así nos gusta a todas ¿Te corto en el chat? Jeje, recuerda que estaba en la universidad jeje… pero lo peor (y muy acertadamente) no respondo reviews, ahí no tengo excusa UU. Y siempre he dicho que la gente no nos entiende… es que a gente tan inteligente y geniales como nosotros es difícil de entender… jajajajajajjaja. CHUIKS…

Juana I La loca: Me has hecho sonrojarme… tenía mucho de no hacerlo. Ginny me encanta porque se le puede sacar mucho provecho y como te diste cuenta es una "Girl Power" y nunca se dejara de los demás jeje. Espero verte pronto en mis reviews de nuevo… saludillos.

Eri Mod Licht: Que bien que te siga gustando el fic… y bueno gracias.

Pilita-LastHope: Gracias pro seguir leyendo mi fic y dejando review.

Krotelupin: Gracias. ¿Más celos? Te los concederé jeje. Tratare de mejorar en los detalles, pero es que me da tanta flojera escribirlos… pero gracias por el comentario.

Kika: Gracias por el review… sigue leyéndolo ¿si?

Saray: Pequeña, gracias por el review ¿Cuántos te debo? … muchísimos… saludos.

Andy-Wm: Gracias pro los reviews... la verdad, ni me los merezco… soy tan mala amiga por no leer tus fics, pero prometo ponerme al día cuando tenga internet. Y gracias por el capitulo que me dedicaste, me gusto mucho. Ufff… que bien que no te molestara el final triste del fic que te hice… no lo tardo en subir… Besos.

Andre Black: Hermanita colombiana, sabes bien que siempre me acuerdo de ti, aunque no nos escribamos, te considero una persona muy especial y que ha estado conmigo en todo momento. Y nunca podría estar "brava" contigo, pero casi no te escribo es por la falta de internet… bueno, eso ya lo sabes. ¡Un besote hasta Ibague, Colombia!


	8. Conversaciones

**Capitulo 8.**

_Conversaciones._

Ante ella estaban los suculentos platillos de su madre. Un pollo asado acompañado de verduras y junto con la crema de brócoli que se acababa de devorar, se sentía satisfecha. Como adoraba estar en su casa, y estar conviviendo con su familia. Aunque no había podido ver a su hermano Ron, porque estaba ocupado en Londres junto con Hermione con la organización de la boda.

-Extrañaba tus comidas –comentó Ginny, después de cinco días de estar en la Madriguera. Corto un pedazo de pie de manzana, y lo sirvió en su plato.

-Hermanita, y dinos ¿Algún chico por ahí? –pregunto Fred, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Mmm… tal vez –respondió jugueteando, sabiendo lo celosos que eran sus hermanos.

-Hija, cuenta ¿Es muggle o mago? –pregunto su madre con curiosidad.

Ella sonrió. Entonces, si hacían ese tipo de preguntas, significaba que no sabían nada de su relación con Draco. Se había quitado un gran peso de encima, no quería que sus padres se decepcionaran de ella.

-Esperamos tu respuesta –dijo ansioso George, blandiendo su varita como si estuviera escogiendo un buen hechizo para el desdichado que anduviera saliendo con su hermana.

-Se llama Ryan y es muggle, aún no es nada serio –dijo de inmediato, al notar la cara de alegría de su madre. - Solo salimos… 

-Que lastima que sea muggle, así no lo podremos conocer –dijo su madre, comenzando a recoger los platos. 

-Ginny ¿Quieres ir acompañarnos a la tienda? –preguntaron sus hermanos. –Así te podrás distraer un rato. 

-Pero niños, llegan temprano. Tenemos que comenzar la cena de navidad ¡Sus hermanos no tardan en llegar! –dijo alegremente, esperando con ansia la llegada de sus hijos y sus primeros nietos. 

-Bien, pero yo los alcanzo allá. Quiero ir a visitar a Luna a su casa. 

-No será necesario, porque acaba de llegar –dijo su madre, señalando hacia la puerta de la cocina que estaba abierta. 

-¡Luna! ¿Cómo estas? –pregunto Ginny, abrazando a su amiga. 

Luna no tenía muchos cambios, seguía teniendo esos llamativos ojos grises que no perdían esa mirada de curiosidad. Su cabello rubio lo tenía recogido en una coleta, y sus ropas eran sencillas: pantalón de mezclilla y un sueter azul. 

-Buenas tardes, Sra. Weasley. 

-Luna, ¿Dónde anda Neville? –preguntaron los gemelos, logrando que Luna se sonrojará. 

-Ésta visitando a sus padres –respondió. 

-Vamos al callejón Diagon, quiero comprarme una varita –dijo la chica, invitando a su amiga. –La mía se rompió… mamá era muy vieja –comentó, antes que le preguntaran. No tenía ganas de recordar como se había roto su varita. -Voy a cambiarme. 

El Sr. Ollivanders, fue a envolver la varita que había escogido. No fue difícil encontrar una varita que se adaptará a ella. Le había dicho el Sr. Ollivanders, que su varita era perfecta para hacer hechizos poderosos. 

Camino por unos estantes nuevos, había desde limpiador especial para varitas hasta libros donde explicaban paso a paso la elaboración de ellas. Se distrajo con un estuche de piel de dragón, que costaba 5 galeones. 

-Srita. Weasley, ya esta lista su varita –anunció el señor con formalidad. 

-Gracias. ¿Cuánto es? –pregunto, sacando su monedero. 

-Ya está pagada –respondió, con una extraña mirada. 

-¿Pagada? Eso no es posible ¿Fue alguno de mis hermanos? –pregunto la chica extrañada. 

-No, fue el señor Malfoy hijo. 

-¿Draco Malfoy? –él asintió. –Dígame cuanto es, yo no aceptaré nada que provenga de esa familia –dijo orgullosa. ¿Qué se pensaba Draco, al hacer ese tipo de tonterías, pensó. 

-Él ya me había prevenido de su reacción, así que me pidió que le comentará que se la había prometido –dijo, observando con detenimiento su reacción. 

-No la quiero –dijo, comenzando a exasperarse. –Tenga el dinero –dijo, dejando un par de monedas sobre el mostrador. 

-Es un regalo –dijeron a sus espaldas. –No seas maleducada y acéptalo. 

Ella se giro, encontrando los hermosos ojos grises de Draco. Se quedo prendada unos segundos a su mirada. Le gustaba como se le veía esa cara túnica negra con el emblema de los Malfoy y como lucia su cabello un poco despeinado. Su nariz y mejilla están un poco rosadas, ya que afuera hacia un frió terrible. 

-Gracias, pero no lo acepto. –dijo cortante, guardando el monedero en su bolsa. –Sr. Ollivanders, gracias. 

-Tenga cuidado, señorita… no es recomendable que tenga tratos con esa familia –murmuro secretamente, cuando le entrego la varita. 

Ginny asintió sin decir palabras. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y salio al frío invierno. 

-Ginevra, no seas orgullosa –dijo, siguiéndola a través de las calles concurridas. 

-¿Ahora, soy "Ginevra"? Nunca te entenderé… 

¿Qué le sucedía? No podía creer, como alguien podía tener muchas facetas: Indiferente, amable, frió, celoso, malhumorado, sincero… Paro de caminar, cuando sintió como la sujetaba Draco. 

Sus miradas se encontraron, él de era indescifrable. Draco levanto su mano, como ansiaba acariciar su rostro, no se atrevía a tocar ese delicado rostro, después de lo que hizo… él que había criticado tanto a su peor enemigo, por haberla lastimado… y era igual que él. 

-No se por donde empezar… yo… -parecía que le quería decir algo importante. Voltio hacia la otra acera y encontró que lo vigilaba uno de los conocidos de su padre. Bajo la mano con rapidez. –Debo irme. 

-Ginny, te están esperando tus hermanos –dijo Luna, que acababa de llegar con una lechuza recién comprada. 

-¿Era Draco Malfoy? –pregunto Luna, observando como se perdía entre la multitud de magos y brujas que iban a comprar los últimos regalos de navidad. 

-¡Oh, disculpa! –dijo Ginny Weasley, al tropezar con un joven alto haciendo que se le cayeran una cajas de regalos. 

El chico se inclino a recogerlos, y con impaciencia los levanto. 

-Fíjate por donde caminas –espetó. 

-Vamos, Ginny que nos esperan tus hermanos –dijo Luna, apurándola. Ya sabía la reacción que tendría Ginny por tal contestación, y era mejor alejarla antes de que le echara un hechizo al chico. 

El chico la detuvo, se formo una sonrisa en sus labios. 

-¿Eres una Weasley? –pregunto, tocando confianzudamente el pelo rojizo de Ginny. 

Ella molesta, le quito la mano de un manotazo. ¿Qué se creía ese tipo, pensó. 

-Si, no es obvio –respondió como si la pregunta fuera la más estupida del mundo. Ya la estaba irritando. 

-Claro, es fácil darse cuenta por esas vulgares pecas, el pelo rojo y la mala educación –respondió con burla. 

-¿Tienes algo contra mi familia? –pregunto, a punto de cachetearlo. 

-No, para nada… pero mandale saludos a tu hermano, de parte de Blaise Zabini –dijo de modo de despedida. 

Ginny, reacciono. Ese era uno de los mejores amigos de Draco, uno de los chicos que más molesto a su hermano en Hogwarts. A buena hora se encontraba a esos idiotas, que les encantaba molestarla. ¿Qué dirían si se enterarán que casi fue novia de Draco? Solo imaginar la cara de ellos sintió un enorme placer… pero para su desgracia nunca podría verlo. 

Otra vez estaba en su aburrida habitación, ya había leído todos los libros de su biblioteca personar y no encontraba nada mejor que hacer que dormir toda la tarde. Pensó en Ginevra, y los deseos que sintió de estrecharla entre sus brazos, y besarla hasta que les hiciera falta el oxigeno. Pero segundos después recordó a Ryan, jugueteando con el pelo de ella ¿Habrían llegado a algo más allá de los besos Ryan y Ginny? Al solo imaginarlo, sentía su sangre hervir. 

Ahora se le vino a la mente una imagen más nítida: la de su padre. Su padre diciéndole lo decepcionado que estaba, repitiéndole una y otra vez que no debería estar con los muggles… 

Flash Back 

Cuando vio salir a su padre, con ese aspecto tan patético sintió lastima por él. ¿Qué había sucedido con el hombre cuyas mujeres al verlo pasar suspiraban? No era raro que siempre llegara tarde a su casa, era un secreto a voces que su padre engañaba a su madre con cuanta mujer se le aparecía. Su madre se hacia la indiferente, se conformaba que mantuvieran esa imagen de una "pareja fiel y feliz", pero sabía que en el fondo le dolía que la engañara. A él no le importaba eso, mientras siguiera con su madre. 

-Esperaba un recibimiento más afectuoso, hijo –dijo con cinismo Lucius Malfoy, sosteniéndose de un bastón. 

Draco volvió en sí de sus pensamientos. 

-¿Quieres un abrazo? –pregunto con sarcasmo. No pudo evitar que sus manos temblaran al sujetar la taza, así que decidió dejarla. No era recomendable lucir débil ante él. 

Su padre torció sus labios, simulando una sonrisa. 

-Narcissa me ha contado sobre tu vida "muggle" –dijo eso con disgusto, sentándose en su cómoda silla ayudado por un elfo. Draco ni se inmuto en ofrecerse ayudarlo. Lucius lo miró con frialdad con sus ojos grises. -Pensé que aun tendrías los buenos modales que te enseñamos arduamente… pero al parecer se te han olvidado ¿No será porque te ha relacionado con gente como los Weasley? –pregunto de pronto, desconcertándolo. 

-¿Quien te dijo esa estupida mentira? Yo nunca me juntaría con los Weasley, sería lo último que haría en mi vida… sabes como odio a ese pobretones –respondió, tratando de sonar indiferente. 

-¿Crees que puedes mentirme? Por favor, Draco –dijo, estallando. Estrello contra la pared la taza de té. Nunca se imagino que su hijo podría decepcionarlo tanto. Su hijo era su última esperanza, deseaba que siguiera las tradiciones de la familia y que sacará de nuevo a relucir el apellido "Malfoy". 

El joven rubio, lo vio con desafío. Ya no le temía como cuando era niño. Si tuviera la oportunidad, sería capaz de denunciar a su padre para que volviera a Azkaban. 

La puerta se abrió bruscamente. 

-¡Lucius! –grito su madre, aterrorizada. –No debes hacer eso, el doctor te lo prohibió. 

Se hinco ante Lucius, y tomo sus manos. 

-Me volvería loca si te pasará algo –dijo su madre con voz entrecortada. 

Draco nunca imagino ver a su madre tan sumisa, que decepción. 

-Narcissa, no te di la orden de entrar ¡Vete! –grito, empujándola con fiereza. Él no necesitaba la lastima de nadie. 

Su madre cayó sobre la alfombra. 

-¡Mamá! ¿Este bien? –pregunto con preocupación. Le dio su mano para ayudarla, pero ella se levanto sola. En silencio salio de la habitación. 

Draco ahora si estaba enojado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a lastimar a su madre? 

-¿No te das cuenta que mi madre solo desea estar contigo? ¡No pasa un día que ella no piense en ti! –espetó con odio. 

-Basta, después hablare con ella –dijo cortante, dando a entender que se había finalizado ese tema. –No deberías confiar en nadie – continuó -Alguien muy cercano a ti, me ha dicho todo lo que has hecho durante este tiempo… y no me agrado en nada. 

-¡Padre, no te tengo que dar razones de mi vida! –replicó. 

-Sobre este tema si. ¿Qué relación tuviste con la hija de Arthur Weasley? 

-Nada. 

-¿Nada? Mmm… entonces ¿Por qué se la pasaban juntos todo el tiempo? Y ahora no puedes mentir, porque se que es cierto. Con unos cuantos galeones, Ritar Skeeter me proporciono esa información. 

Esa estupida bruja había abierto la boca, tendría que hacerla pagar. Ya encontraba el motivo de porque tanto interés en el tema de sus "novias". 

-Bien, te diré la verdad… salí unas cuantas ocasiones con ella, solo para divertirme un poco, nada serio. 

Lucius, al parecer le había creído por que sonrió complacido. Aplaudió. 

-De una u otra manera, Weasley se tiene que enterar que deshonraste a su única hija –dijo, riendo con placer. –Espero, que por lo menos te hayas cuidado, no vaya a salir como la madre… aunque si quedará embarazada la muchacha su padre se volvería loco –rió con más fuerza, sabía que si Arthur Weasley tenía una debilidad, esos eran sus hijos en especial la pequeña pelirroja. 

Draco se sorprendió, que hubiera creído tan fácilmente esa mentira. Aunque, había malinterpretado las cosas… pero si eso lo tranquilizaba lo dejaría por la paz. 

Durante varias horas más continuaron hablando… 

Fin del flash back 

-¡Maldición! –susurro, sacudiendo sus ropas. Estaba cansado, de la constante vigilancia de su padre. Cerró los puños con impotencia. 

Su madre, estaba encantada de tenerlo nuevamente en casa. Canturriaba alegremente por los pasillos, y se esmeraba en su vestimenta. Tenía años que no veía a su madre tan feliz, al parecer los malos tratos de su padre no le importaban. 

-Vendrán invitados, así que prepárate. Y cambiare de ropa –dijo su madre, con su voz fría. Se detuvo frente del espejo y comenzó a peinar su cabello, que se encontraba en perfecto estado. 

-Madre, no tengo ganas de bajar… prefiero quedarme aquí. 

-Draco, ya no eres un chiquillo de 10 años. Así que compórtate de acuerdo a tu edad –dijo a regañientas. –Bajaras, tu padre quiere tener una cena familiar. 

-¿Cena familiar? –dijo irónicamente. –Por favor madre, eso nunca lo hemos sido. Hubiera preferido que se quedará en Azkaban… 

Plaff 

-¡¿Como te atreves a decir eso! –gritó su madre, aún con la mano levantada. Draco la miraba con odio. –Niño malcriado, deberías estar agradecido, gracias a él has tenido todo lo que cualquiera pudiera soñar. 

-Sal de mi habitación –ordeno Draco, tratando de controlarse. 

Su madre lo vio con decepción. Odiaba esa mirada ¿Cuándo sería el día que le dedicara una solo mirada de cariño? 

-Debes de estar listo a las 8:00 de la noche –dijo. 

-Si, madre –respondió forzosamente. 

Ya había logrado calmarse, todo era una pesadilla. Si pudiera, se iría de nuevo, por lo menos allá no tendría que soportar todo eso. Los muggles ya no eran problema, hasta le estaban comenzando agradar, después de todo eran como ellos. A veces envidiaba, la tranquilidad que emanaban, no tenía que preocuparse de nada. 

Toc, toc 

-Adelante –grito, abriendo un libro y sentándose en un elegante sillón de color negro con líneas plateadas. 

-¡Amorcito! –exclamaron con emoción, ni tiempo le dieron de reaccionar, cuando tenía sobre sus piernas a una de las personas que más la hartaban: Pansy Parkinson. 

-¿Qué quieres? -pregunto de mala gana, evitando los labios de la chica de cabello castaño. 

-¿No te da gusto verme? –dijo con una leve decepción. –Después de todo lo que pasamos en el colegio –dijo atrapando finalmente sus labios. 

Draco, usando un poco de fuerza se la quito de encima. 

-Pansy, no quiero ver a nadie –dijo, señalando la puerta para que saliera. 

-No Draco, no saldré. Me he salido de tu vida durante estos dos años y ahora que de nuevo volviste no te dejare ir –dijo tajante. –Además mis padres vendrán, para que hablemos sobre el día de nuestra boda… mis padres esperan con ansias un nieto. 

-Pansy ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que no te quiero?... no siquiera te deseo un poco, ni siquiera por diversión… tuve suficiente en el colegio –dijo fríamente, sin poder evitar soltar una sonrisa burlona. 

Pansy, sonrió también. Raramente estaba tranquila, en otro tiempo la chica se le hubiera echado encima y le hubiera pedido de rodillas que no la dejará ¿Pero porque sonreía así? 

-Te casaras conmigo… o quieres que tus padres se enteren de la relación que tuviste con Weasley. 

-¿Weasley? –pregunto como si pronunciar el simple apellido le dieran nauseas –La verdad nunca me han atraído los pelirrojos y menos si son hombres… definitivamente Ronald Weasley no es mi tipo –terminó con sarcasmo. Pero en su mente llegaban imágenes de la chica pelirroja y su sexy sonrisa. 

-No seas estupido… hablo de la hermana, de esa pequeña pelirroja que siempre andaba detrás de Potter. 

-¿Qué hay con Ginevra? –pregunto sin darse cuenta que la había llamado por su nombre. 

-Oh, con que se llama "Ginevra". ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? 

-Este… no sé, lo escuche por ahí cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. No recuerdo –dijo rápidamente. 

Si algo tenía Pansy Parkinson, era que conocía perfectamente a Draco Malfoy. Durante los 7 años que estudiaron en Hogwarts, su mayor entretenimiento era observar al rubio. Conocía cada gesto y tono de voz. A ella no la podría ser tonta fácilmente. Sintió ira al darse cuenta que en realidad si había tenido alguna relación con esa mujer. Respiro hondo, controlándose. 

-Que buena memoria tienes. Ten cuidado, amorcito… que si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar –dijo lentamente. 

Nuevamente lo había tomado desprevenido, sentándose en sus pernas. Pasó sus brazos por su cuello y comenzó a besarlo lentamente. 

-Si es todo, deja que duerma… ya sabes, vengo cansado después de tantas citas con chicas muggles. 

Ella abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se separo, limpiando sus labios. 

-¿Muggles? ¡Que bajo has caído!–exclamó con asco. 

Él rubio había logrado darle en su orgullo. Tal vez, por un tiempo no se le acercaría por el desprecio que le tenía a lo muggles. Ella pensaba que eran como una peste, que se tenían que exterminar cuanto antes. Él había aprendido, que los muggles eran personas como ellos… 

Bajo las bolsas al piso y sacudió su capa llena de ceniza de la chimenea, no podía ocultar una gran sonrisa. Había pasado una tarde entretenida con su amiga Luna. Olvido el suceso con Draco, era mejor no recordarlo porque le hacia sentirse triste. Ahora, se pasaría una cena de navidad divertida a lado de su querida familia. La casa olía a la rica cena que su madre estaba cocinando. 

De repente, un pequeño corrió hacia a ella aferrándose a su túnica, Acrecentó su sonrisa al ver a su pequeño sobrino. Era pelirrojo como todos los Weasley, pero sus ojos eran de un azul claro igual a las de su madre. 

-Hola, Peter ¿Dónde están tus padres? –pregunto, cargándolo y llenándolo de besos (N/A: Lo mismo que hago con mi sobrinito jeje) 

-Papi, estar con tío Hagui –dijo el niño, con acento francés. 

-¿Harry? –murmuro. –Fleur, Bill –dijo, al notar que estaban frente a ella. Soltó al pequeño y fue a abrazar a su querido hermano. 

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, te extrañaba mucho –dijo Ginny, aún abrazada de su hermano mayor. Bill acaricio su pelo, como lo hacia desde que era una niña. 

Fueron interrumpidos por su madre que los llamaba desde la cocina. Hermione también estaba, y la saludo a su próxima cuñada. 

-Ginny –la llamó Hermione, antes de entrar a la cocina. -Creí que celebrarías con tus padres –comentó. 

-No, ellos están en Francia –respondió. – ¡Sabes que Harry está aquí? 

Ginny se encogió de hombros, no dándole importancia. 

Siempre pasa estas fechas con nosotros, así que no es raro que este –dijo finalmente. -¿Vino su novia?

Ella está con sus padres.

Bien, lo único que me faltaría es que estuviera ella también –dijo sin evitar sentirse incomoda, dispuesta a irlo a enfrentarlo.

Hermione la sujeto del hombro, deteniéndola.

¿Aún sientes algo por Harry? –pregunto para cerciorarse de sus sentimientos.

Ginny soltó una risita, ante la cara desconcertada de su próxima cuñada.

No siento absolutamente nada por Harry Potter, no siento celos, coraje, nada… ya lo supere–dijo con sinceridad. –Sabes, que mi corazón lo ocupa otra persona… pero bueno, no vale la pena tampoco hablar de él –espetó.

¡Hora de cenar! –grito su padre, desde el comedor.

El comedor fue decorado con luces rojas y doradas, un gran pino verde que rozaba el techo estaba a lado de la chimenea. Figuras de hadas, duendes y elfos bailaban con entusiasmo, gracias a un encantamiento. Al fondo se escuchaba al fantasma del ático gemir al ritmo de la música navideña que armonizaba la noche. Además de los gritos y risas de sus sobrinos que jugaban alrededor del árbol y los regalos.

De entre sus compras saco el estuche que contenía la varita que le había regalado Draco. Se decidió abrirlo y sacar su varita. La contemplo, paso con lentitud sus dedos sacando unas chispitas de color plateado. De pronto, sintió la necesidad de levantar sus ojos, topando su mirada con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

Oh, eres tú –dijo sin entusiasmo. Por primera vez no sintió esa punzada en su corazón.

¿No va a venir tu "novio"? –pregunto.

Ginny, frunció el entrecejo. Y bajando la voz le dijo:

No menciones nada de Draco… nadie sabe que tuve una relación con él, así que no te entrometas.

Entonces ¿Ya no son novios? -al parecer eso le había alegrado.

No, rompí con él antes de venir… no quiero hablar sobre el tema –murmuro.

Harry se quedo atónito.

¡Te enamoraste de él! –acusó, sin poder creer que ella se enamorará de alguien como Draco Malfoy.

Eso ya no importa –respondió secamente.

Pensé que solo por despecho, habías andado con él… pero que equivocado estaba.

¡Basta, Harry! No deseo hablar sobre Draco –dijo, con un nudo en la garganta. Se giro, dándole la espalda.

Perdón, Ginny. Aún espero el día que me perdones –dijo cambiando de tema.

Te perdono Harry… pero no será fácil hacerlo –contesto con cansancio. Era mejor hacerlo desde ese momento, ya que su familia no la dejaría tranquila. –Vamos a cenar.

Aunque le había dicho que lo "perdonaba", ella trato de mantenerse alejada y hablar solo lo necesario con él. Se dio cuenta que no era fácil de olvidarse de Harry, él siempre tendría un fuerte vinculo con la familia. Era casi un Weasley más, y así lo trataría… aunque para eso tendría que pasar mucho tiempo más.

Draco cenaba con aburrimiento, estaba rodeado de los "mejores" amigos de sus padres. Todos conversaban y celebraban el regreso de Lucius Malfoy. A el se le hacía una bola de hipócritas que deseaban sacar provecho de la situación. Aún seguían siendo una familia adinerada y envidiaba por muchos. Más que nada pro la fortuna de su madre y porque Lucius había prevenido sus bienes y los había puesto a nombre de Narcissa.

Uno de los elfos domésticos apareció a lado de Lucius.

Señor, lo esperan en su estudio –dijo bajando la voz.

Lucius sonrió, sin poder esconder su emoción.

Disculpen señores, pero me tengo que retirar por unos instantes –anunció. –Draco, acompáñame.

Lo siguió con pesadez, se mantuvo callado durante el trayecto. A su padre no le molestaba su actitud, es más lo ignoraba.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, en una esquina se encontraba un joven que observaba una pintura de sus padres que colgaba encima de la chimenea.

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Qué hacia él ahí? Él era un muggle… trato de articular palabra, pero raramente no podía decir nada.

¿Ryan? –fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

Su padre fue hacia él y lo abrazo fraternalmente. ¿Qué sorpresas más lo esperaban? pensó Draco.

–Tío Lucius, cuanto tiempo sin vernos –dijo jovialmente, dándole un fría sonrisa a Draco.

Draco trataba de encontrar respuestas en sus dudas. Ahora, se daba cuenta que nunca vivió "libremente" como se imaginaba, su padre siempre lo estuvo vigilando.

Continuara.

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

Espero que les guste el capitulo, a mi me pareció un poco "flojo", pero bueno… ¿Qué tal lo de Ryan? No se lo imaginaban ¿Verdad? Bueno, espero tener los capítulos pronto. Gracias por seguir leyendo…

Arwen chan

Miembro de la Orgullosa Orden 3A

Disculpen si hay reviews que no respondi, lo hare en el proximo capitulo

Pilika-LastHope: ¿Para que esta Lucius?... sencillamente para arrinuarle la vida a Draquito UU. Gracias.

Eri mond licht: ¡Hola ! Claro que me acuerdo cuando me pediste "permiso" (que no deberías, porque no necesitas pedirmelo…puedes guardar todos mis fics que quieras) y si recuerdo ese fic… la verdad no se cuando lo subire, porque primero quiero acabar los que tengo, pero si quieres dime tu mail (o escribeme, en mi biografia viene mi mail), y te mando lo que llevo escrito (le he avanzado un poco) de ese fic… la verdad, se me haría interesante escribirme contigo porque te interesan muchas de las cosas que me gustan. "Naru Narusegawa" jaja, y si, me encanta "Love Hina" (estoy escuchando "Kimi Sae Ireba", creo que es del ending de Love Hina)… y pobre de Keitarou, no se como aguantaba a todas esas locas chicas (¡Adoro a Shinobu, me recuerda un poco a mi a esa edad… y ¡Amo a Seta !). ¿Eres de México? Porque casualmente, aquí comenzaron a publicar "Clover" y "Chobbits" en español, me encantan esos dos mangas, aunque a Clover casi no le he entendido nada jaja (Yo te recomiendo "Video Girl Ai"… me imagino que eres mayor de edad, para poder comprar esos mangas… hey, no soy ninguna pervertida, solo que en México tienen la mente tan cerrada y son tan puritanos que no entienden los buenos mangas…) ¿Te respondí tu duda?... wua, es divertido hablar con alguien que les guste el manga… besos.

Luthien: Gracias, y me alegra mucho que te guste. Como vez, ahora si actualice más rápido. Ciao.

Andy-Wm: Amiga, gracias por leerme. Volví… y para actualizar como siempre. He decido que no las dejare esperando tanto por mis fics, tratare de actualizar más pronto ´… eso espero. Lucius, con el hecho de saber que estará presente en este fic, sabemos que atraerá muchos problemas, para nuestra querida parejita. Un beso.

Hitomi Felton: Claro que te perdono, pero si me sigues dejando reviews jeje… gracias por seguir mi historia. Saludillos.

Tefi: Me fascinan los reviews largos (como siempre lo digo), síguelos dejando así y me verás feliz de leerlos. No tengo disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar… pero últimamente me cuesta mucho seguir los fics. Pasando a otra cosa, te adelantaré que Ginny si se "distrajera" con Ryan… con un chico así ¿Quién no lo haría? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios tan lindos, por personas como tu es que sigo escribiendo. Jaja, ya no me tomare tantas "vacaciones". Saludos.

Luciana: Jaja, al parecer si cumples lo que prometes jaja. Ya sabes porque me demoró, así que mejor no alargo el review jajaja. ¿Te diste cuenta que cambie algunos detalles que me comentaste en el mail?... tenías razon lo que dijiste (te lo explico en un mail). También extraño esas noches largas, donde chateamos y me dabas consejos y me animabas… tqm. ¡Besitos! (claro que me acuerdo… )

Lucre: Prometo no hacer llorar tanto a Ginny, admito que ya me cansa ponerla tan débil y llorona… pero, bueno la chica tiene que llorar un poco, imagina tener tan mala suerte con los chicos… así, hasta yo lloraría jaja. Draquito… ya ves, que no es malo… solo lo necesario para hacerlo más hermoso jaja. Un beso.

Anto: Estoy muy bien ¿Y tu, muchas gracias por el mail, digo, review (es jugando…), me encanto. Que linda eres, me agradan tus comentarios… me haces sonrojar al considerarme unas de las "mejores"… jeje, gracias (Pero hay otras autoras como: Airilee,

Andy W-m, Anvy Snape, Angela5000, entre otras que escribe mucho mejor que yo). A mi me desagradan los fics donde ponen a un Draco que llora por el amor de Ginny y blabla… ufff, si que he leído fics así (guak!) y casi me dan ganas de golpear a Draco por ser tan tonto jeje. Que bien que te gusto "Déjate Querer" (mi fic preferido), me encanta que aún me sigan mandando felicitaciones por ese fic. Que bueno que al fin te animaste a dejarme review, y síguelo haciendo que me alegran mucho. Ya se que tengo que actualizar pronto, porque se les olvida las historias… yo por eso deje de leer fics, porque se me olvidaron todas las que leía… así que me tengo que poner al día con los fics jeje. ¿De donde eres?... Suerte, besos y abrazos.

Marce: Gracias por el review.

Anvi Snape: Amiga ¡Por Kami-sama! Va a llover… tenía meses que no te veía por aquí, ya te extrañaba. Pero claro esta que estabas ocupada con tu galán (¡Quiero uno así!) y lo comprendo. Y aunando que tu computadora esta igual de loca como la mía jeje. Eres la única que no le convence Ryan… y creo que tendrás la razón. Hasta yo misma me he sorprendido con el giro de la historia. Si recuerdas, te había comentado que ese fic duraría mínimo 5 capítulos… pero por los visto ira por más jeje. Este fic se ha vuelto uno de mis favoritos, y tengo tantas ideas… espero que me sigan leyendo después de tantas tonterías jaja. Dana squib… quien lo imaginaria (ni yo lo sabia cuando comenze la historia). Esta Rita nos traera alguna sopresita bajo el brazo, tu espera y verás. Si, hay que seguir "Simple Juego", pero no he podido leer lo que me enviaste, mil disculpas. Muchos besos… "Orgullosa Miembro de la Orden 3A"… por cierto, André te manda muchos saludos y besos.

Anzu: ¿Qué pasará? Eso me pregunto tambien jaja Gracias por leerme.

Daniela Lupin de Black: Gracias por el review .


	9. Relaciones peligrosas

Dedicado a mis queridas colegas: Pichu, Ami y Mako… las quiero mucho amigas, personas como ustedes es difícil de encontrar… las extraño. Ami debes hacer otra carne asada en tu casa, así Pichu tomará hasta ponerse muy "happy" y yo bailare y cantare (con mi desafina y horrible voz… para hacer eso no necesito ni una gota de alcohol) y Mako… seguramente estará tomando fotos para después burlarse de nosotras jaja. ¡Kawwwaaaaaaiiiiii!

**CAPITULO 9**

_Relación peligrosa._

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, en una esquina se encontraba un joven que observaba una pintura de sus padres que colgaba encima de la chimenea. Al verlos entrar se acerco a ello con rapidez, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Qué hacia él ahí? Él era un muggle… trato de articular palabra, pero raramente no podía decir nada.

¿Ryan? –fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios. Trataba de recomponerse de la sorpresa, pero se sorprendió más cuando su padre fue hacia él y lo abrazo fraternalmente. ¿Qué sorpresas más lo esperaban? pensó Draco.

–Tío Lucius, cuanto tiempo sin vernos –dijo jovialmente, dándole un fría sonrisa a Draco.

Draco trataba de encontrar respuestas en sus dudas. Ahora, se daba cuenta que nunca vivió "libremente" como se imaginaba, su padre siempre lo estuvo vigilando. Al escuchar sonar las 12 campanas del reloj de madera, reacciono.

Muchacho, tanto tiempo sin verte –comentó Lucius, devolviendo el abrazo como si se tratará de su propio hijo. De hecho, ni a su hijo lo había abrazado con tanta familiaridad.

¿Me van a decir que sucede? –pregunto Draco con confusión.

Su padre se sentó en su sillón favorito y a su lado se quedo Ryan. Tal pareciera que él fuera su hijo y Draco solo un invitado más.

Ya se conocen ¿verdad? Ryan me ha comentado que son muy buenos amigos –dijo Lucius con una singular alegría, nunca vista.

Si, nos conocemos muy bien -respondió Ryan, sonriendo. –Desde que nos encontramos en la universidad nos volvimos en buenos amigos.

Yo pensaba que lo conocía –replico molesto por el engaño.

Draco, no le hables así –regaño Malfoy padre. – ¡Ni te imaginas todos los sacrificios que ha hecho este chico por nuestra familia!

Draco frunció el entrecejo ¿A que estaban jugando esos dos? Ya se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

Tío, no importa. Esta enojado por que no le hable con la verdad… disculpa Draco, me impidieron decírtelo –dijo fingiendo arrepentimiento. – Comenzare con lo importante, con eso entenderás una parte. Mi apellido verdadero es: Lestrange… Ryan Lestrange –dijo con orgullo en su voz, se le iluminaron los ojos al mencionarlo.

¿Lestrange? Esperen, mi tía nunca tuvo hijos –replico Draco. – ¡Tu familia es muy conocida entre los muggles!

¿Mi familia? –rió con fuerza. –Fue muy fácil hacer creerle a los demás que ellos eran mis padres. ¡Somos magos! Se podría decir que les hice "un lavado de cerebro", solo utilice un sencillo hechizo.

Pero… nadie me había dicho que…

Tus tíos lo mantuvieron en secreto, sabiendo que los estupidos de la orden podían hacerle daño si se enteraban que tenían un hijo –interrumpió su padre. -Cuando fueron apresados, yo me lleve al niño y lo escondí por un tiempo. Pero decidimos que era mejor dejarlo con alguna otra familia y fue enviado a Estados Unidos.

¿"Él" lo sabía? Tal vez no era por miedo a esos amantes de los muggles… -insinuó Draco.

Los dos lo miraron se miraron con complicidad y rieron más fuertemente.

Claro que el Señor Tenebroso lo sabia –respondió Lucius. –Bellatrix era una de sus fieles seguidoras.

Voldemort –dijo sin mostrar miedo al mencionarlo. –Fue mi padrino.

Aunque solo lo vi en unas cuantas ocasiones. Si tan solo el hubiera gobernado el mundo mágico y destruido a los muggles… yo estaría con mis padres –dijo con rencor.

Ese Ryan que estaba enfrente de él, no era el que conocía, en cierta manera le recordaba a su padre.

Nunca los conocí –persiguió. - Solo por fotografía, cuando quise reunirme con mi madre no pude, porque interfirieron esos idiotas.

¿Qué haces aquí¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eres mago¡No entiendo nada!

Primito, calma. No era conveniente para nuestros planes que te enteraras… además me di cuenta que tenias una relación algo "especial" con Ginevra Weasley.

¿Qué tiene que ver ella aquí? –pregunto preocupado, algo que hizo que Ryan lo mirara sigilosamente.

¡Todo! Es muy importante para nuestros planes –continuo Lucius, saboreando el momento. -Hijo entiende esto: ella fue poseída por "Él" y con su sangre podremos revivir a nuestro maestro. Después nos vengaremos de cada uno de la Orden…

¿Por qué crees que tenia tanto interés en ella? Una chica tan insignificante y sin gracia –comenzó a explicar Ryan. – Hice todo lo posible para que Ginevra fuera a la misma universidad, fue un poco difícil lograr que se interesara en ingresar.

¿Por qué tenia que ser en una universidad muggle? –pregunto Draco, tratando de sacarle la mayor información posible.

No era recomendable, aquí estaría rodeada de personas que constantemente la cuidan. Por eso tenia que ser en un lugar lejos de su familia, donde sería fácil de conquistarla. Además su familia es muy querida –agregó. –Y bueno, cualquier chica cae bajo los encantos de un chico amable y cariñoso… además Sarah fue de gran ayuda.

¿Sarah? La prometida de Potter. ¿Entonces esta con ustedes?

No, es una chica inocente. Solo tuve la maravillosa idea de hacer que se conocieran Potter y ella. Nunca pensé que él se enamoraría tan fácilmente –dijo burlonamente. -Eso sirvió para que Ginny quedará libre. Me llevo muchos años tramar todo esto.

Lucius comenzó a toser y a respirar con agitación.

Tío es mejor que vaya a descansar, yo seguiré hablando con Draco-dijo Ryan.

Gracias muchacho, me hubiera encantado que fueras mi hijo –comentó agotado Lucius Malfoy, viendo hacia la dirección de Draco.

Ryan lo ayudo a ir a su habitación. No tardo en volver.

Ahora, quiero que hablemos sobre Ginny –dijo Ryan hablando con voz profunda.

¿Quieres que la deje? Eso nunca.

Bien, te diré algo que no podía decir enfrente de mi tío –dijo secretamente. -La chica me atrae mucho. Se todo sobre ella, desde que le fascina el helado de vainilla hasta todo los datos de sus amigos y familiares que la rodean.

¡Déjala en paz!–grito, azotándolo contra la pared. –Yo le diré la verdad.

¡Cuidado en lo que te metes, Draco! Estas enamorado y no lo puedes negar –grito Ryan, forcejeando. – ¡Ella finalmente ayudará a que Voldemort vuelva más poderoso y junto a él gobernaremos a todos!

Draco se sobresalto al escucharlo decir ese nombre por segunda vez.

¡No te volverás acercar a ella!

Ryan enarco la ceja y lo vio fríamente.

Esa chica es mía y me divertirá un poco… merezco un premio –dijo maliciosamente.

Te voy a mat…

Ryan ¿Quieres venir a jugar con nosotros un partido de quidditch? –interrumpió Blaise Zabini, entrando por la puerta. Los dos se separaron, aun con ganas de golpearse.

Si, ahora voy –respondió volviendo a su voz habitual.

¿También lo conocías? –pregunto Draco, sujetando de la túnica al joven pelinegro.

¿Conocerlo? Claro, somos amigos desde niños –dijo Blaise, quitando las manos de Draco de su túnica.

Amor, mis padres quieren hablar contigo –dijo Pansy Parkinson, vestida con un elegante vestido negro.

Yo no deseo hablar con ellos –contesto de mala gana, tomando una copa de vino.

Es una orden de tu padre –respondió Pansy con altanería. Sabía que siempre obedecía sin objetar. –Tenemos que hablar de nuestra boda.

Hacen una linda pareja –comento Ryan.

Draco lo vio amenazante, pronto encontraría la manera de vengarse y cuando sucediera lo disfrutaría enormemente. Pero ahora, lo importante era prevenir a Ginny. Tendría que ir a buscarla a su casa, aunque eso le costará enfrentarse a toda su familia.

Ahora voy, solo termino de arreglar unos asuntos –dijo cortante Draco. Tenia que calmarse, estaría metido en grandes problemas si seguía con esa actitud.

Si, cariño –respondió Pansy, besándolo en la mejilla.

Parkinson se retiro.

Por cierto, me encontré a la hermana de Ronald Weasley ¿La recuerdas? –dijo Blaise, tomando una de las copas y llenandola hasta el tope de vino. –La estupida pelirroja que…

Cuidado Blaise –intervino Ryan. –Que esa chica es mi novia.

¿Tu novia? Tus gustos se han deteriorado –comento Blaise. –Pensé que pronto te comprometerías con esa chica irlandesa.

No, ella no me interesa por el momento.

Voy a ir con mi padre –dijo Draco con brusquedad.

Draco, no hagas tonterías… que después lamentaras –aconsejo Ryan, como si le leyera la mente.

Draco sonrió con sarcasmo, ese tipo era hombre muerto.

¡Me voy a cambiar! –grito Ginny, corriendo hacia su habitación. Cantaba alegremente canciones navideñas, eso le hizo recordar al padrino de Harry y su divertida navidad en esa casa.

Su cuarto estaba a oscuras, solo entraba por la ventana una tenue luz proveniente de los rayos de luna. La puerta se cerro de un portazo, lo cual hizo que asustada se girara. Antes de que pudiera gritar sus labios habían sido cubiertos por una mano misteriosa y sujetada fuertemente de la cintura para que no escapase.

Tranquila, no te pasará nada –murmuraron en su oído.

¿Draco? –trato de preguntar.

–Si soy yo, promete no gritar y te soltare –dijo Draco lentamente.

Ella se sobresalto al sentir sus fríos labios rozar su oreja. Asintió con la cabeza.

¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto al fin, cuando la dejo libre. – ¡Si alguno de mis hermanos entra, te mataría!

Ginny cerró con candado la puerta, y nerviosa vigilaba cualquier ruido que diera indicio que alguien se acercaba.

Necesitas alejarte de Ryan –dijo de pronto Draco, asomándose por la ventana. Se veía como si tuviera días sin dormir. Ese día había tenido suerte de salir sin ser visto de su casa, habían pasado 4 días desde la última plática con Ryan.

¿Qué me aleje de Ryan? Por favor, Malfoy… eres la persona que menos me lo debía decir -–comento ácidamente, sacando de un cajón una blusa limpia, su sobrino le había vaciado sobre su blusa un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

Draco la miro por unos segundos sin decir nada. ¿Cómo le diría que Ryan era brujo? De una u otra manera lo estaban vigilando, y su padre le había puesto un hechizo para saber donde localizarlo. Solo tenía exactamente 5 minutos para que lo descubrieran.

Olvídate de todo lo que te hice… te aseguro a que no vengo a "recuperar nuestra relación" –dijo comenzando a desesperarse. - Ginevra, escúchame: Ryan no es el chico que tú piensas… te quiere hacer daño.

¡Hija, vamos a partir el pastel! –grito su madre desde el primer piso.

¡Vete¿No te das cuenta que toda mi familia está aquí? Con un simple "Auxilio" mis 7 hermanos subirían y sin preguntar nada te llenarían de maldiciones… además también está Harry.

Ya entendí porque tanta prisa en bajar –dijo sin poder evitar escucharse celoso.

Harry esta comprometido y aunque ya no estuviera entre los dos no podría suceder nada –dijo aclarando. Por un segundo sintió feliz por las muestras de celos de Draco… ¿La quería, se pregunto con anhelo.

¿Estas bien? -preguntaron tocando la puerta.

No tardo en bajar, Fred –grito Ginny, con una señal callo a Draco –Estoy buscando un suéter.

Bien, pero no tardes –respondió Fred, escuchando como bajaba las escaleras.

Promete que te alejaras de él –pidió Draco, sujetándola de los brazos.

¡No lo haré Draco, deja que sea feliz! Tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste –respondió molesta.

¿Entonces aun sientes algo por mi? –pregunto Draco, sonriendo. ¿Sentía amor por ella, se pregunto a si mismo.

Nunca sentí nada por ti –mintió.

No lo creo –replicó. Sin pensarlo dos veces la beso en los labios. Le fascinaba sus labios y perderse en ellos. Tal vez esa era una buena oportunidad de volver, pero…

Ella lo empujo, evitando que la siguiera besando. Un segundo más y hubiera caído en sus juegos de nuevo.

Quiero que te vayas –ordeno, tentada de darle una cachetada.

Me iré, pero recuerda: No te acerques a Ryan –fue lo ultimo en decir, antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Ginny sintió frustración, esa situación había servido para que le diera una respuesta definitiva a Ryan. No le creía nada a Daco, estaba molesto porque no la veía sufriendo por él. Así, que no se dejaría envolver en sus mentiras.

Pasaron los últimos días de vacaciones y con pesar tuvo que dejar a su familia. Su madre le había enviado muchos pasteles y dulces hechos en casa, para que siguiera probando sus guisos. Iba a buscar su salón, cuando se cruzo con Ryan que caminaba con aire distraído.

¡Ryan! –exclamo emocionada Ginny. Había tomado una decisión que seguramente cambiaria su vida.

Hola, cariño –dijo Ryan, abrazándola. -¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? –pregunto, besando su mejilla.

¡Perfectas y divertidas! Extrañaba tanto a mi familia –dijo con cierto tonito infantil. Su cara se mostró seria. –Debo de hablar contigo.

¿Si?

¿Aun sientes algo por mí? –pregunto, sonrojándose. Bajo la mirada, se sintió azorada ante su ojos penetrantes.

Claro, sabes que me gustas mucho –dijo poniendo atención en lo que iba a decir. Sonrió, al parecer la chica al fin iba acceder ser su novia oficial.

Quiero… quiero decirte que desde hoy me olvidare de… bueno, ya sabes y desde ahora me comportare como una verdadera novia.

¡Oh, Ginny! –exclamo Ryan, abrazándola de nuevo. Al parecer todo estaba saliendo perfecto. Dentro de poco su padrino estaría con ellos… -¿Puedo besarte? –pregunto aparentando timidez.

Este… claro… creo –dijo nerviosa.

Ryan la tomo del rostro, y la beso durante varios minutos. Ginny se sentía incomoda. Aunque sabia que tenia la suerte de tener un novio guapo, amable, atento, inteligente y que besaba maravillosamente bien (como acaba de comprobar).

Me tengo que ir –dijo sorpresivamente Ginny, rompiendo el beso.

Vamos a otro sitio… mas intimo –invito Ryan, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y tratando de besarla de nuevo.

La pelirroja no le agrado que fuera tan rápido, quería comenzar una relación tranquila. Ni siquiera con Draco había permitido llegar tan lejos… aunque muchas deseo más que simples besos. Pero con Ryan era diferente, no se sentía a gusto estarse besando así enfrente de media universidad.

¡Colin y Megan! –grito Ginny, saludando con la mano a sus amigos. Ellos se acercaron a saludarlos y platicar con la pareja.

Ryan tratando de controlar su molestia ante esa interrupción y también los saludo. Tenia que guardar las apariencias del ser el chico bueno y amable de la universidad.

¿Viste a Harry? –pregunto con curiosidad Colin. –Prometió enviarme una snitch autografiada por el equipo de Inglaterra.

Megan le dio un pisotón su novio, por haber mencionado la palabra "snitch", pero al parecer Ryan no se percato de eso.

¿Cuándo dejaras de hablar de Harry Potter? –murmuro con cansancio Megan.

Ryan quito por unos segundos la sonrisa. Cerró los puños, ese tipo le había quitado toda su felicidad. Ginny lo vio extrañada ¿Por qué había puesto esa cara al escuchar su nombre? Ella nunca lo había mencionado.

Ejem, cariño sabes que no debes importunar a Ginny…

Si, te la envió –dijo Ginny, sacando una pequeña caja de su mochila. –Ábrela en tu habitación –susurro al dársela.

Ginny nos vemos en la clase, te separare un lugar –dijo Megan, siendo arrastrada por su novio, que ansiaba sacar su regalo.

Ryan… ¿Conoces a Harry? –pregunto Ginny. Era imposible que lo conociera, tal vez alguna vez Draco lo había mencionado. Caminaba a su lado, y nuevamente Ryan se veía como en otro mundo.

¿Eh? - esa pregunta lo hizo volver en si, tenia que evitar volver a comportarse así. -Profesor Kreyszig ¿Cómo est�? –dijo Ryan, cuando uno de los profesores mas destacados iba pasando.

Bien, Amstrong. Quiero felicitarlo por su fabuloso ensayo –comentó, dándole la mano.

Gracias.

Disculpe, señorita Weasley ¿Podemos hablar? –dijo el profesor Kreyszig.

Me imagino que es por el trabajo en equipo…

Si, hace unos momentos hablaba con Malfoy y…

Ginny lo interrumpió.

¿Estaba aquí? –pregunto con preocupación.

Malfoy se acaba de ir, me lo encontré en esa esquina –dijo, señalando un lugar cerca de donde anteriormente se había besado con Ryan. –Iba hablar con los dos, pero usted… estaba ocupada –dijo incomodo, rascando su cabeza calva.

¿Él me vio? –pregunto bajamente, evitando que su novio escuchara. Por suerte, se había distraído con un compañero.

Era obvio que la había visto, maldijo por sus adentros. Por extraña razón se sintió avergonzada.

Señorita Weasley, no creo que eso sea importante –dijo el profesor, sacando unas notas de su maletín de piel. –Quiero que me den un adelanto de su trabajo para el próximo viernes a las 9:00 a.m.

¡Pero profesor, yo no quiero hacer el trabajo con él!

No me interesa si usted tiene algún problema con el señor Malfoy, limitase hacer su trabajo y punto –dijo fríamente.

Si, profesor…

Draco estaba realmente enojado ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso esa tonta? No se daba cuenta que estaba en peligro, y ahora la encontraba besándose con ese estupido de Ryan. Si tan solo pudiera usar su varita… le hubiera borrado esa estupida sonrisa de triunfo que le había dedicado cuando se dio cuenta que los veía. Se sentía morir de celos, quería golpear a alguien.

Amor, te he estado buscando… esos asquerosos muggles no dejan de hacerme invitaciones ¡Como si yo les fuera hacer caso! –dijo Pansy, tomando su mano.

No se, porque mi padre te pidió que vinieras conmigo –comento con molestia. A su padre, se le había ocurrido la "maravillosa" idea de que Pansy se fuera a vivir con él. Seguramente era para vigilarlo de cerca, aunque con Ryan no era necesario que alguien más estuviera vigilándolo.

Pronto será nuestra boda, y deberías tenerme un poco mas de respeto –exclamo ofendida. –Además… podemos adelantar nuestra noche de bodas, que no se te olvide –dijo seductoramente, pasando una mano por su brazo.

"Amorcito" desde hace años que adelantamos nuestra noche de bodas –dijo con burla. – ¿Sabes? Deberías ir a visitar los centros comerciales con Dana, se divertirían mucho.

¡Con esa cualquiera nunca saldría! –exclamo.

Pero mira quien nos esta visitando –dijeron a sus espaldas. -¿A que se debe tu desagradable visita?

Draco, me voy al departamento –dijo ignorando a la chica rubia, que la veía con desagrado.

Nunca se te quitara lo mal educada… definitivamente, el dinero nunca le dará clase.

Draco se echo a reír.

¡Extrañaba sus constantes peleas! –comento Draco, saludando a Dana. –Son tan divertidas. Pansy date cuenta que nunca le ganaras a tu prima.

Pansy solo se limito a verlos con desprecio y desaparecer del lugar.

Draco, dime que es mentira que te comprometiste con ella –dijo, implorando que fuera solo un simple chisme que le había dicho Zabini en su última carta.

Temo decirte que es verdad…

¿Que pasara con Ginny? Estas enamorado de ella –dijo Dana sintiendo lastima.

Tengo que hablar contigo -dijo bajando la voz. –Pero antes tengo que buscar a Ginevra. No es para lo que te imagines –agregó.

Mira, va hacia la biblioteca.

Draco se echo a correr hacia ella.

¡Ginevra! –la llamo.

Ginny suspiro, lo vio con determinación. Ninguna de sus palabras le afectaría.

Tenemos que terminar el trabajo cuanto antes –dijo Draco utilizando la voz fría que habitualmente usaba. –Esta noche nos veremos y…

No puedo –interrumpió. –Tengo una cita con Ryan –dijo con incomodidad. -¿Qué te parece mañana? Ó mejor aun… ¿Por qué no lo hacemos por separado? –dijo esperanzada.

Draco soltó una risita sarcástica.

Ginevra, me encantaría poder hacer eso –contestó arrastrando las palabras. –Pero es imposible, y bien, mañana nos veremos en mi departamento.

Ginny medito la preposición de hacer la tarea en su departamento, si aceptaría. Estaría con Ryan, y no habría contratiempos con Draco.

Mañana, a las 8 en mi departamento. Por cierto, no pensé que fueras tan tonta –dijo. –Te advertí sobre Ryan, y ahora te veo besándote…

¿No te cansas de decir tantas tonterías? –replico. –No creo ni en una sola de tus palabras, además estoy enamorada de Ryan –termino por decir, sin ni siquiera despedirse se de él.

Draco tenía que hacer algo para separarlos, Ginny estaba en peligro… tal vez si hablara con su hermano ó con alguien cercano a ella…

Continuara.

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Arwen chan**

**Orgullosa Miembro de la Orden 3ª**

¡Más de 25 reviews! Desde "Déjate querer" que no me dejaban tantos reviews, si ustedes me siguen dejando tantos reviews prometo actualizar con rapidez… es una promesa. ¡Ah…! La recomendación del DIA es que lean el manga (comic o historieta… como ustedes le quieran llamar) "Alice 19th" de Yuu Watase… ¡Quiero los 4 tomos que me faltan de leer¡Lean mangas y sean felices!

Por ultimo les quiero decir que toda la comunidad católica estamos de luto… se que no debo mezclar la religión en este tipo de cosas… pero es inevitable no expresar mi tristeza por la muerte de ese gran hombre que ahora está a lado de nuestro Señor. ¡Juan Pablo II te quiere todo el mundo¡México siempre fiel! Descanse en paz…

Tefi Felton: Jaja… que mala soy en no actualizar rápido, merezco esos regaños… -Arwen apenada-Y creo que este capitulo quedo mas largo que el pasado, a mi me agrada escribir mínimo 12 paginas, porque así ustedes pueden leer un poco más (no me agrada esos fics de solo 5 paginas… o menos). ¿Ryan divino con Ginny? Mmm… bueno, tu también caíste en sus encantos, es inevitable no hacerlo. Wua… gracias… ¿lo imprimes? Me siento muy halagada por eso… pero si puedes arreglarle los errores ortográficos que tengo antes de imprimirlos, te lo agradecería jaja (me da pena, darme cuenta todos esos errores de escritura que tengo). Saludos.

Marce: No continué muy pronto el capitulo… pero aquí lo tienes. Espero que te guste.

Mury Weasley: Gracias por dejarme por primera vez un review, espero que lo sigas haciendo. Creo que todas fueron conquistadas por Ryan… pero era el perfecto "malo", es el típico personaje que parece ser bueno y nadie piensa que en verdad es el causante de todos los problemas. Gracias por tus comentarios.

Luciana: Mi pequeña, me encanto hablar de nuevo por teléfono contigo… te agarre de sorpresa jaja. Por cierto, no recuerdo que te había dicho que pondría de Draco… yo y mi mala memoria UU (Pero no me lo digas aquí, mejor por mail). Ryan de malo… me encantan lo malos, son tan… sexy jaja. ¿Qué tal las clases, che? Jaja… ¿Quieres que te diga dos frases en portugués? (tu entiendes por que te digo eso): "Fecha a porta agora" (cierra la puerta ahora) y "Yo gosto de gallina" (o galina… me gusta la gallina (pollo)… no se si están bien escritos, pero mi tía (que es portuguesa) me dijo que así se decían jeje)… creo que no se me da el portugués jaja. Cuídate mucho, besos.

Andy-Wm: Hola amiga, no hay problema que no me dejes reviews largos, agradezco mucho todo los reviews que me dejan. Me encanto platicar contigo, con todo web cam… aun no entiendo como la pantalla de tu monitor aguanto sin romperse, y a ti que no te dio un ataque cardiaco al verme jaja… y como siempre te digo, eres muy linda … besos.

Azazel Black¿Sin palabras? Jaja que comentario mas perfecto . La familia Malfoy tiene muchos familiares escondidos jaja. Besos.

Karkinos: Hey, tu me contactaste en mi msn…bueno, espero algún DIA charlar contigo. Me haces sonrojar con tus comentarios, gracias.

Agnes Seaton: Gracias por tu rebién, y como veras actualice rápido… la universidad, jaja si escribo sobre ella es porque acabo de pasar por esa estresante etapa, aunque mas bien el ambiente universitario es mas bien parecido al americano que pasan en las películas, porque mi universidad éramos demasiados tranquilos. Sigue leyendo.

Anvi Snape: Querida amiga, extrañaba tus extensos reviews. Jaja, casi siempre hemos pensado igual, y no te equivocaste en cuanto a lo de Rayn y Dana… ¿Tu crees que Draco se hubiera hecho casi novio de Dana, si no fuera bruja? Aunque esta en ese mundo muggle, aun no puede olvidar sus raíces mágicas. Pobre Harry jaja… ¿Te caía mal Ryan desde el principio? Eres la primera que dice eso… de hecho, ese chico lo hice pensando en uno de los tantos que me han gustado a través de mi vida. Si, un Blaise insoportable, y se pondrá peor… eso te lo aseguro. ¿Qué te pareció "Simple Juego"?... Besos .

Eri Mond Licht: Bien, pues ya te respondí tus preguntas con el mail que te envié…Saludillos desde Mty.

Abin¿Te imaginabas lo de Ryan? Pues eres de las pocas, aunque escribí detallitos como el anillo (lo tome de la 3era película, donde Draco y sus amigos traen anillos de oro con una piedra verde). Disculpa que no actualice rápido… pero tratare de hacerlo para que no se les olvide. Besos, y tenias mucho de no aparecerte en mis fics.

Pilita-LastHope: Gracias por el review y suerte en tus clases.

Hitomi Felton: Jaja te puedo asegurar que no estaba planeado, como lo dije anteriormente Ryan iba ser el novio perfecto y comprensible para la pelirroja, mas de una se enamoraría de él… pero también me di cuenta que Ginny confiaba ciegamente en él… y que mejor para romper con los planes de G&D, y si ponía a Harry… como que me daría flojerita, además porque se iba a casar y todo eso. En fin, el pobre de Ryan le toco ser el malo jaja.

Anzu: Que bueno que no soy tan predecible con este fic, la mayoría de las veces lo soy… y se encontrarán con cada sorpresa jeje. Sigue leyendo.

Aurora Black: D&Hm… sin comentarios jaja. Pero los G&D esos si me fascinan… ¿Muerte a Lucius? Pobrecito, si es el que menos problemas dará. Draco al fin tenia que sufrir en alguno de mis fics (ok, lo acepto en "Déjate querer" lo hice sufrir demasiado… pero se ve lindo sufriendo). Gracias por leerme.

Saray: Jaja ya nadie espera que actualice, pero aquí me tendrán por largo tiempo dando lata muaj muaj… saludillos.

Lucre: Que lastima que no pude hablar por teléfono contigo UU, tengo muchísimo tiempo de no hablar ni nada, me imagino que debe ser por la universidad… en fin, si, hice muchos cambios que ni yo me imagine que haría jaja. Yo hubiera aceptado el regalo de Draco (soy media avara…) pero el orgullo es primero jaja. Ahora si te luciste con el review… muchas gracias. Besos… ahora hasta Tucumán (Arg).

Yamilie¿No te lo esperabas lo de Ryan? Jaja, aunque no lo creas esa idea me salio de repente, Ryan iba hacer el novio perfecto para Ginny, pero me di cuenta que después me dolería mucho que lo dejara por Draco, así que hice ese pequeño cambio. Ya te habrás dado cuenta para que necesito a Ginny. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo… besos hasta Buenos Aires...

Fabisa: Eres de las pocas personas que me comentan algo sobre Ryan, yo esperaba que mas de una se sorprendiera… jeje, creo que no resulto. Ciao bambina.

BabyJapan¡Oh, me encantan tus fics! … te he dejado varios reviews hace muchísimo tiempo, mi favorito es "El tutor" y hay otro que no recuerdo como se llama. Gracias por leer mi fic, y no eres la única que ama a Draco jeje… lastima que también adoro a Harry y no me gusta hacerlo sufrir mucho. Y gracias por tus comentarios sobre la continuidad y la ortografía… ufff… si leyeras mis primeros fics te darías cuenta que he mejorado muchísimo jaja. Sabes, me sucede una cosa muy curiosa: yo soy muy perfeccioncita en mis cosas, y cuando escribo lo leo varias para asegurarme que no tengo errores… y no encuentro nada y cuando los publico ¡Sorpresa! Tengo miles de errores… UU tratare de no tener tanto jeje. Que bueno que te entretuvieron, y bueno… espero que soluciones tus problemas. Gracias por el 2do review que me enviaste, y no te preocupes me alegra mucho que me envíen muchos reviews. Por cierto, que bonito nombre tienes (Andrea).

Sthefany Weasley: Gracias por tu review, y disculpa que no lo haya respondido desde el pasado capitulo. ¿Quieres que sufra más Draco? Eres mala… pero te lo cumpliré jaja. Y bueno, si anteriormente has leído algún fic mío te darás cuenta que siempre se quedan juntos, soy demasiado predecible con los finales. Ryan, al fin van a conocer como es en realidad.

KapdWeasley¡Es un verdadero milagro! No puedo creer que hayas leído mis fics de nuevo, me da mucha alegría. Este fic me esta gustando mucho (claro, que mi preferido es "Déjate querer"), y anda, vuelve a escribir, ya que las escritoras que mas me gustaban como: Sashira, Airilee (amiga, te extraño), Kami-chan, tu y entre otras han dejado de escribir ! Y la verdad ya casi ningún fic me interesa, de hecho, ya deje de leer fics… aunque no lo creas jeje. Besos y no te vuelvas a desaparecer ¿A que tantos lados viajaste? (¡te envidio!)


	10. ¿Le creó?

**Dedicado a Eri Licht Mond. (Agradecimientos especiales…)**

Hola mis chicas (os) que aun me leen, les daré un pequeño resumen del capitulo anterior, por que la mayoría debieron haber olvidado la trama del capitulo anterior, aquí va:

_Draco se volvió a reencontrar con su padre, después de años de no verlo. Se entera que Draco se podría considerar como un "familiar" más y se asombra al enterarse que era hijo de los Lestrange. Cuando se entera de los "malévolos" planes de sus familiares (que incluye a la pequeña pelirroja) va a prevenirla, pero Ginny no le cree ni media palabra. Ginny al volver de la casa de sus padres, decide ser la novia de Ryan. _

**Capitulo 10.**

_¿Te creo?_

En un bello y acogedor restaurante dos jóvenes disfrutaban una deliciosa comida o eso era lo que ellos pretendían creer.

Ryan con actitud molesta, comía su ensalada con aderezo. Dejo su cubierto a un lado del plato. Agarro su vaso y de un trago vació su contenido. Ginny comía con prisa su lasaña, intentando ignorar esa incomoda situación. Dentro de poco entraría a su última clase del día.

¿A que hora estudiaras con Draco? –pregunto con voz ronca. Volvió a tomar otro bocado llevándolo a su boca.

La pelirroja saco una pequeña agenda de su mochila y la reviso. No pudo evitar fruncir la frente.

A las 8 de la noche –respondió Ginny, cerrando su agenda. Solo había escrito "Trabajo en equipo", entre menos mencionara el nombre de Draco más tranquila se encontraría.

Entonces… estudiaran en el departamento, me parece una buena opción –comentó.

Ryan ¿Te molesta que me vea con Draco? –pregunto secamente, alejando su plato vacío y cruzando los brazos

¡Claro que no! –replico Ryan. –Draco es mi amigo y tu eres mi novia… se que antes tuvieron alguna relación y…

Nunca tuvimos una relación –aclaró con brusquedad.

Lo sé… pero a veces no puedo evitar sentir un poco de celos –confesó, tomando su mano y besándola. – Pero confió en los dos…

Por primera vez en todo el día Ryan logro sacar una sonrisa de Ginny.

Bueno… es que te quería llevar a cenar a un lugar muy especial esta noche, pero como estarás ocupada…

¿Por qué no me avisaste¿Quieres que cambie el día? –pregunto con una leve emoción.

No, olvídalo –musito Ryan. -Será otro día.

Claro… tal vez mañana sábado…

Si, mañana lo haremos. Hoy, aprovechare para ir a visitar a mi tío Edwing –dijo, notando que pasaba frente a la ventana del restaurante Draco en compañía de Dana. -Él ha estado muy enfermo –agregó, siguiéndolos con la mirada.

Sería agradable acompañarte para conocer a tu famoso tío –comento Ginny, buscando a la mesera.

Le encantaría conocerte –afirmó Ryan.

Por supuesto que al "Tío Edwing" le fascinaría conocerla… era el sobrenombre que usaba Ryan para hablar de su querido tío Lucius Malfoy. Le tentaba la idea de llevarla a la Mansión Malfoy, así se ahorraría muchos problemas, pero tenía que suprimir un poco sus deseos ya que no era momento de hacerlo. Acaricio el hombro de su novia, aprovecharía todo el momento que le restaba con ella, ese sería un premio más por todo el tiempo que había sufrido desde la muerte de sus padres.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Draco Malfoy escuchaba aburridamente a la chica de estatura media que hablaba sin parar, únicamente asintiendo con la cabeza o respondía con un "sí" o un "no" sin emoción. Hacia media hora que había llegado y la había encontrado en la sala con cara de aburrimiento y en instante que lo vio no lo dejo irse.

Pansy Parkinson se daba cuenta que el rubio se esforzaba mostrar un poco de interés en la platica, aunque estaba acostumbrada a su indiferencia a veces la cansaba, pero debía esforzarse para que no se alejara más. Había logrado que sus padres y los Malfoy al fin formalizara su relación (lo que había soñado desde niña) y no se daría por vencida.

Ni siquiera la presencia de la pelirroja la tenía que alterar, se había dado cuenta que Draco sentía algo más que simple atracción y eso hacia que muriera de celos. ¿Qué había visto en una simple muchachita? Siempre la recordaba la sombra silenciosa del tonto de Potter. Lo que la tranquilizaba un poco era que tenía de su lado a Ryan, él sería de gran ayuda y estaba logrando que la menor de los Weasley pusiera su atención totalmente en él.

Pansy, necesito que te vayas –dijo de pronto Draco, fijándose en su reloj que marcaba las 7:58 p.m.

¿Por qué¡Me habías prometido que pasaríamos el día juntos! –gimoteo, aprisionándolo con sus brazos. –Vamos a la habitación…

Draco con impaciencia se deshizo de sus tersos brazos, y se separo antes de que sus labios lo besaran. Tenía que hacer todo con cuidado, no debía precipitarse. Pansy tenía que creer que había comenzado a interesarse en ella, así tendría de su lado a su padre y no levantaría sospechas. Tenía que esconder los sentimientos que tenia hacia la pelirroja y aunque ella no le creía nada, por lo menos la trataría de proteger.

Mañana te llevaré a cenar a donde quieras - aseguró con aparente voz cariñosa, besando su frente. –Había olvidado que tenía cosas que hacer y…

Callo al instante al ver entrar a Ginny y Ryan tomados de las manos. Para variar tenía que soportar ver a esos dos juntos, sintió su cara arder. Si pudiera molerlo a golpes sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra. ¿Por qué demonios Ginny no se alejaba de él? Si le dieran a elegir entre Harry o Ryan para que estuviera con Ginny, sin pensarlo diría: Harry. Por lo menos, sabia que Harry nunca la arrinconaría al lado oscuro (N/A: Ejem… acabo de ver Star Wars III y creo que me "influencie" un poco ja,ja … ¡I love Ewan McGregor!) y la lastimaría.

¡Que hermosa pareja! –exclamo Ryan.

Ginevra se detuvo a medio camino, al notar a Pansy Parkinson sentada a lado de Draco. ¿Qué hacia alguien como ella en ese lugar? Era conocidos por todos que ella odiaba todo lo relacionado a los muggles.

¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunto Pansy con aspereza, señalándola con uno de sus delgados dedos.

Calla, Pansy –ordeno Draco, frotándose la sien. Nuevamente ese dolor punzante la acribillaba la cabeza. -Es hora de que te vayas, querida.

No me iré, me quedare contigo –dijo interpretando perfectamente a una chiquilla malcriada (N/A: Que no le cuesta nada hacerlo… opinión de Eri Mond Licht al leerle por teléfono el capitulo jaja). -¡Pero me estoy quedando aquí¿A dónde quieres me vaya?

Pansy, ya encontraras donde quedarte –dijo Draco, tomando su brazo y llevándola a otro sitio.

¡Soy tu prometida! No merezco estos tratos –gimoteó, al punto de las lagrimas.

Ryan movió la cabeza con una sonrisita burlona en sus labios.

Ginny abrió los ojos, sorprendida por la noticia. Era de esperarse que finalmente Draco y Pansy se comprometiera, porque los padres de ambos lo habían impuesto. Se cruzo con los fríos ojos de Draco, que tenían un brillo diferente.

Cariño, me tengo que ir ¿Segura que estarás bien? –pregunto bajamente, rodeando con sus brazos la pequeña cintura de la pelirroja. Ella asintió moviendo la cabeza.

Un poco más alejados estaba la otra pareja, Draco regañaba a Pansy por su actitud infantil.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que estarías a solas con ella? –inquirió con celos. Una cosa era que en raras ocasiones se topara con ella u otra era que los estuvieran completamente solos.

Es un simple trabajo escolar… y deja de hacer esas tonterías, no creo que a mi padre le guste eso -dijo con amenaza.

¡Si llego a saber que sucedió algo entre ustedes… ella pagara las consecuencias!

Draco se echo a reír por las ridículas amenazas de su prometida.

No pasará nada –repuso Draco con amargura al observar el efusivo beso de la nueva pareja.

Estaban sumidos en un incomodo silencio desde que se quedaron a solas. Sentado lo más alejados que podían a cada lado de la mesa rectangular. Solamente había pasado hora y media. Escribían y hablaban lo necesario, entre más rápido terminaran el trabajo de Prof. Kreyszig más rápido se acabaría esa tensión.

Draco observaba a Ginny la mayoría del tiempo poniéndola nerviosa. A veces simulaba que estaba concentrada en el trabajo, pero no dejada de sentir su penetrante mirada.

¿Ya leíste la pagina 257? –pregunto Ginny, evitando confrontarlo directamente.

Ya leí todo el libro –confesó con aburrimiento mientras jugaba con su bolígrafo de tinta negra. Encontró atractivo ese tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ginny dejo su libro y con un fuerte ruido se levanto de su silla. Con actitud defensiva se coloco frente a él.

¿Crees que haré sola el trabajo¡En ese caso, es mejor que me vaya! –gruño, exhalando una bocanada de aire.

Tranquila, ya tengo mi parte terminada –se apresuro a decir, irguiéndose y sintiendo un pequeño mareo al hacerlo tan rápidamente.

¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! –chilló. -Es mejor que me vaya –dijo determinante, comenzando a guardar sus libros, libretas y plumas.

¿Quieres que te ayude a terminarlo? –se ofreció Draco. Se sentía a gusto a su lado, además tal vez esa sería la última vez que la tuviera tan cerca.

No, gracias. Me faltan algunos detalles que terminare en mi habitación –respondió secamente.

–Recuerda que la parte que escogiste es la más difícil –remarco con astucia. -¿Qué dices? –insistió.

No me queda de otra, Malfoy – musitó, dándose cuenta que sin su ayuda sería imposible continuar con sus demás tareas. Él le llevaba ventaja por un año y además era experto en ese tema.

Bien pensado, Weasley –dijo con satisfacción.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hacia mucho tiempo que ese pequeño grupo no se reunían, la mayoría estaban entusiasmados porque pronto comenzarían a realizar los planes que durante años habían planeado.

¡El Señor Tenebroso volverá y todos los que lo traicionaron temblaran de miedo! –gritaba a todo pulmón, frente a los pocos que habían logrado llegar.

Se cubrían con mascaras y capuchas, como siempre lo hacían en pasadas reuniones. Muchos habían perdido sus vidas ó estaban presos en Azkaban. Los que estaban presentes se habían salvado, cuando huyeron del país. Por lo menos (pensaban) ellos no habían negado sus relaciones con Voldemort como años atrás algunos mortifagos lo habían hecho. Había unas cuantas personas que se acaban de incorporar a los mortifagos, muchos de ellos eran hombres y mujeres jóvenes que al prometerles grandes riquezas los habían convencido.

¡Dentro de poco, nos reuniremos con él y finalmente conocerán su grandeza! –seguía diciendo. – ¿Creen ustedes que alguien con sus poderes puede desaparecer con tanta facilidad?

¡No! –respondieron al unísono.

¡Señor¿Cuándo llegará ese día? –pregunto una mujer.

Lucius Malfoy la miro con desdén. Desde su llegada, él había sido el principal interesado en que llegará ese día. Después de todo, esos años en Azkaban lo habían dejado marcado. Aún podía escuchar los gritos de sufrimiento de los prisioneros en su mente, la mayoría de las noches despertaba exaltado y solamente Narcissa lo podía tranquilizar.

Pronto, se paciente –respondió la fría voz. –Por está noche, la reunión acabara temprano. Esperen un nuevo llamado –dijo el hombre, desapareciendo al instante del lugar.

Con rapidez desaparecieron la mayoría de las personas, solo quedando un par de jóvenes que conversaban bajamente.

Tenemos que hacer algo, ya me canse de estar esperando –comento el chico de cabellos negros, quitándose la mascara y la capucha.

Algunos asintieron convencidos mientras otros con inseguridad se veían.

No creo que le agrade… nos podría castigar –dijo con miedo la joven que abrazaba a Blaise Zabini.

¡Claro que no le agradará! -intervino Ryan, resoplando. -¿Un castigo¡Bah! Esto valdrá la pena, además mi tío Lucius esta muy contento con los resultados de estos días.

Es verdad. Como sea, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta que los mortifagos están volviendo…

–Mmm… tengo una idea para hacernos notar… -susurro malévolamente Ryan, tocando su anillo de oro.

Ya es hora de asustar un poco a esos impuros –terció Pansy Parkinson.

¿Cuándo lo haremos? –preguntaron.

Tenemos que esperar un tiempo, pero les puedo asegurar que se hará y será antes de lo que piensan –añadió Ryan, con una sonrisa torcida.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ginny le daba los últimos toques a su ensayo, después de todo Draco había sido de gran ayuda. Mañana tendría la noche libre para disfrutarla con su novio.

Eran las dos de la mañana y aun no llegaba. Seguramente había decido quedarse a dormir en la casa de su tío. ¿Dónde se habría quedado a dormir Parkinson? Sus ánimos bajaron al recordar el pequeño detalle que en verdad la había molestado en toda la noche: el compromiso de Draco.

¡Al fin terminamos! –exclamo contenta Ginny. Esa sería la última noche que estarían juntos. Después de eso, cada uno seguiría con su vida y olvidarían todo.

Es tarde –comentó Draco, bostezando. Se recargo en el respaldo de su silla y subió sus pies en otra silla.

Ginny levanto su mirada, atreviéndose a ver a Draco. Por suerte, acaba de cerrar los ojos para descansar unos minutos. Intentaba descifrar que era lo que verdaderamente le atraía de él y lo comparaba con Ryan. ¿Su belleza? Ryan también era muy atractivo. ¿Su forma de ser? Eso lo medito mejor, Draco nunca había sido amable con nadie… eso no podía ser. ¿La sonrisa que solamente usaba cuando estaba con ella? Tal vez era una de las cosas que la habían conquistado.

Detenidamente inspecciono su rostro, sus bellos ojos grises siempre estaban escondidos tras esas pestañas rubias y ahora escondidas tras sus parpados. Su piel pálida que raramente se teñia rosada, su nariz perfecta, sus labios rojos... Ginny suspiro.

Ginevra ¿Ya terminaste de admirarme? –comentó Draco con los brazos cruzados.

Ginny se sonrojo. Estaba tan embelesada que no se dio cuenta cuando había abierto los ojos.

Solo… este… -balbuceaba Ginny, pensando que era una tonta por dejarse llevar. -¿Admirarte? –pregunto sobreponiéndose de la vergüenza.

No te hagas tonta, si podía sentir como me comías con los ojos –respondió maliciosamente. –Como sea, estoy acostumbrado.

¡Nunca dejaras de ser tan ególatra! –exclamó tratando de huir cuanto antes de ahí. Draco podía ser realmente pesado cuando se lo proponía.

No es egolatría, solamente que los Malfoy somos muy atractivos –replicó con una fastidiosa sinceridad. - Lastima que los Weasley no lo sean –agregó Draco.

Ginny le dio la espalda, había tocado su lado sensible: su familia. Tal vez su familia no era rubia y de gran belleza… pero nunca las novias de sus hermanos les habían importado eso y mucho menos a las muchachitas tontas que siempre les enviaban lechuzas repletas de regalos.

¿Así? Nunca te quejaste cuando me besabas –dijo ofendida Ginny, se mordió los labios al darse cuenta la tontería que había dicho.

Como siempre te digo: _eres diferente a ellos_ –apuntó el rubio con seriedad, aunque le había sorprendido la respuesta de Ginevra. Sonrió, sabía que sus besos eran difíciles de olvidar.

Draco siempre había jurado que nunca se fijaría en una pelirroja vulgar como ella, pero no pudo evitar caer. Ahora, podría decirse que las pelirrojas eran sus favoritas.

Entonces, Parkinson esta viviendo contigo… ¿Cuándo te casas? –pregunto intentando cambiar de tema, era la pregunta más tonta que había podido hacer.

Malfoy la vio desconcertado. ¿Por qué hacia esas preguntas? Al parecer no le importaba mucho que se fuera a casar… ó tal vez se había enamorado realmente de Ryan. Pensar eso lo molesto aún más.

No lo sé –dijo finalmente respondiendo. -Mis padres están organizand…

¿Tus padres? –interrumpió Ginny, girándose hacia él.

Mi madre y los padres de Pansy -respondió de inmediato. No podía creer que fuera tan tonto para decir que su padre estaba con ellos, desde su fuga no habían dicho nada en los periódicos pero seguramente la famosa "Orden del fénix" se daban por enterados. –Aún no puedo evitar hablar como si mis padres estuvieron juntos –dijo fingiendo pesar.

Lo siento –dijo apenada Ginny.

Ya no importa –espetó Draco con su voz habitual. -¿Terminaste? –pregunto, si seguía junto a ella estaría tentado a besarla sin importarle que no le respondiera. Siempre le sucedía cuando estaba a solas con ella.

Si, es hora de irme –masculló la pelirroja, se volvió a morder el labio con nerviosismo. –Malfoy…

¿Si?

Está es la ultima vez que cruzo palabra contigo, no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar –dijo con firmeza. –Se que harás tu vida y te deseo lo mejor… yo estoy tratando de hacerla con Ryan.

¿No entiendes que Ryan te hará daño? –antes de que Ginny le reprochara de nuevo, continuo. –Haz lo que te plazca, ya me canse de estar así. ¡No me interesa que hagas con tu patética vida! –terminó arrastrando la voz, deseaba que Ginny finalmente se olvidará de él.

Al parecer por la expresión de odio de Ginny, lo había logrado.

Concuerdo contigo –respondió con voz ronca.

Era la segunda vez que había deseado ir tras ella, y decirle que en verdad le gustaba… tal vez… tal vez hasta sentía "algo" más… no, eso era imposible, un Malfoy nunca podía sentir "amor" por alguien que no era de su nivel…nunca.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

El tiempo paso con rapidez, hacia menos de cuatro meses que habían salido de vacaciones por navidad y más de uno deseaba salir de nuevo de vacaciones. Como pronto comenzarían los exámenes finales, ya los profesores les habían cargado la mano con las tareas.

Draco caminaba con impaciencia, lo único que quería era deshacerse de su amiga. Pero era algo casi imposible, porque su amiga hablaba hasta que se cansaba o encontraba un chico atractivo por su camino.

¿Vas a visitar a tus padres? –pregunto Dana, guiñándole un ojo a uno de sus compañeros, nunca dejaba a un lado su actitud coqueta.

No. Que se alegren con la visita de mi prometida – respondió amargamente. -¡Por fin me dejo solo! Ya me estaba hartando tenerla todo el tiempo junto a mi.

Pobre de ti –dijo burlonamente Dana, moviendo su largo pelo rubio. -¿Con quien saldrás en la noche?

Tal vez con esa chica castaña de primer año, es preciosa -comentó.

Con tan poco te conformas. Primero Pansy y después esa… ¿Cómo se llama? Ya recordé: Karen -dijo con burla.

Karen es linda, además solo quiero divertirme. ¿Se te ocurre alguien mejor?

A la chica se le ilumino la cara.

¡Claro! Pensé que como Ryan tampoco estaría… tal vez tu…

Ni lo creas, nunca volveré hablar con ella aunque eso dependa mi vida -contesto fríamente.

Desde la noche que había hecho el trabajo en equipo, se habían alejado totalmente. Era rara la vez que se encontraban frente a frente y si sucedía los dos se ignoraban, y se trataban como dos desconocidos.

¿Hablaste con "él"? -pregunto bajamente, cuidando que nadie la escuchara.

No, ni siquiera quiso recibir mi lechuza –comentó. –Ese Potter es un idiota.

Hacia unas semanas Draco le había enviado a Harry una lechuza pidiendo hablar con él, quería hacer un último esfuerzo de alejar a Ginevra de Ryan. Pero desgraciadamente el "gran" Harry Potter no olvidaba sus viejas rencillas.

Debes de intentarlo de nuevo –opino Dana.

Olvida eso, es mejor que me mantenga alejado de ella. Eso me causara menos problemas- confesó con pesar.

Eso dices… pero no te creo.

Ginevra me dejo en claro que no quiere que me acerque a ella –replico Draco.

Yo creo que tú le sigues gustando. Y te tengo una noticia que creo que te interesara…

Draco soltó un soplido, ya iba a comenzar con sus chismes.

La relación de Ginny y Ryan no va bien, por ahí dicen que la cela mucho… y que ella no tarda en terminar con él.

Draco levanto la ceja, lo cual Dana interpreto como un gesto de interés.

Aun tienes oportunidad de no echar a perder tu vida junto a Pansy –prosiguió.

Es algo inevitable –respondió con voz seca, perdiendo su mirada en un punto desconocido.

Dana Wickfield estaba decidida ayudar a su amigo. Ya había "sufrido" lo suficiente, soportando a su "prometida" que no lo dejaba ni solo un segundo.

111111111111111111111111111111

Morgan entro a la habitación de Ginny, encontrándola recostada en su cama, a cada uno de los lados tenía varios libros y hojas de maquina arrugadas, al parecer el ensayo no lograba terminarlo. Ginny se llevo una mano a la cabeza con desesperación, debía concentrarse o nunca terminaría.

Estupido Draco –murmuro. Se lo había topado en uno de los pasillos, divirtiéndose con una estudiante de su mismo grado, otra vez era el mismo patán de siempre.

Morgan hizo un ruido con la garganta, para llamar su atención.

Te buscan –aviso Morgan con incomodidad, seguramente su amiga se enojaría por haberla pasado.

¿Quién¿Ryan?–pregunto, incorporándose.

Seguramente vendría a disculparse por la escenita de celos que en la mañana le había hecho cuando la encontró hablando con un compañero de clases. Suspiro, tenía una "suerte" en encontrar a novios celosos… primero Michael, después Harry, Draco

Es mejor que vengas, me fui imposible decirle que no entrará –dijo en forma de disculpa.

Ginny fue al pequeño recibidor y se encontró con una de las personas que menos esperaba ver: Dana. La rubia con nerviosismo le sonrió.

Hola, Ginny –saludo.

Disculpa, Dana pero estaba por salir –mintió Ginny, tomando su bolsa. Aunque recordó que no era recomendable salir con el pantalón de la pijama color rojo, la camiseta negra con la leyenda "Chuddley Cannons" de su hermano Ron y las pantuflas a la calle.

Dana sonrió de nuevo, pero ahora con incomodidad.

Voy a ir al grano, porque se que no deseas verme –dijo Dana. –Esto lo hago por que se que eres una buena chica y me agradas.

Ginny soltó una sonrisita de incredulidad.

Bien… es sobre Draco.

Wickfield recuerda que tengo novio y…

Es importante, solo escucha –interrumpió Dana. -¿Recuerdas cuando lo encontraste en mi habitación?

¡Ja! Como olvidarlo –respondió ácidamente.

No sucedió nada…

¿Piensas que soy una tonta? Lo encontré semidesnudo y a ti saliendo alegremente de la ducha, presumiendo que habías tenido un "gran encuentro" con él.

Dana se sintió culpable.

No sucedió absolutamente nada… ni siquiera un beso… ¡Nada! Comprende que lo tenia que hacer… él me pidió ayuda para alejarte… quiere protegerte.

¿Protegerme¡Que forma tan interesante de hacerlo! –exclamo Ginny con sarcasmo.

Te quiere… aunque no lo admita. Por primera vez lo veo ilusionado por alguien. No se, que le habrás hecho, pero lo traes loco por ti.

Ginevra Molly Weasley, era una persona que difícilmente volvió a creer en alguien, pero las palabras de Dana se escuchaban tan sinceras. ¿Y si fuera verdad? Draco había cambiado drásticamente, no pensaba que por una simple pelea, él se fuera a los brazos de otras mujeres.

¿Por qué te esperaste tanto tiempo para decírmelo? –Repuso con brusquedad –Es demasiado tarde.

Ya te di la razón –expresó pasmosamente. -Mmm… bien, ya hice mi parte. No puedo hablar más… es peligroso –dijo bajando notablemente la voz.

¿Peligroso? Por favor di algo –dijo con firmeza, pero la respuesta de Dana fue callada por unos gritos.

Al instante Ginevra fue hacia la ventana, para buscar la causa de los gritos. Sin querer dio un grito ahogado al ver hacia el cielo iluminado de verde.

Es... por Dios –dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaba proyectado.

**Continuara…**

¿Qué tal¡Me tarde! Lo sé… pero les pido disculpas… trataré de actualizar cuanto antes. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y síganme leyendo. ¡GRACIAS POR TANTOS REVIEWS! Por cierto¡YA TENGO INTERNET!

Estoy feliz, por primera vez pude conocer a una de mis "lectoras" en ¡PERSONA, así como lo leen. Eri Mond Licht fue un verdadero placer haberte conocido… y muchas gracias por los DVD´s que me prestaste (¡Yui!...).

_Recomendación del día: El nuevo disco de Apocalyptica llamado "Bittersweet"… ¡Cómprenlo!_

Algunos de los reviews los conteste hace un buen tiempo, así que a lo mejor no tienen nada que ver ahora jeje)

KaryMalfoyBlack: Gracias por el review.

Caperucita Roja¡Bienvenida! Me imagino que ahora ya no eres tan "novata" en los D&G. Sigue leyendo.

Vane: Gracias… y bueno, sobre el nombre de Ginny: primero la llame "Virginia" porque todo el mundo pensábamos que era su nombre…y ¡zaz! Un día Rowling dice que se llama "Ginevra" y por eso cambie el nombre… aunque no quería, pero era lo mejor. En algún capitulo dije la explicación…

Mrimlfy: Gracias por el review… espero que la próxima entrega no me tarde demasiado.

KapdWeasley: Jaja ¿Odias a Ryan? Pobre chico jaja…y ya sabes, a veces puedo poner a Ginny muy necia jaja. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo en dejarme review ¡Que Linda! Ya sabes, que verás mis reviews en tus fics (¡ESCRIBE!). Besos!

Muro weasley: Gracias por el review, y si, Ryan es malo ¡Lastima de chico! Pronto Ginny se dará cuenta quien es Ryan… saludos.

Sailor Alluminem Siren¿Por qué Pansy nos caerá mal, si casi no aparece en el libro? Pobre chica jaja. Yo me la imagino, como la típica chica que le hace la vida insoportable a medio mundo ¬¬. Tenia mucho de no escuchar "nicks" relacionados con Sailor Moon (mi anime y manga favorita)… mis amigas me dicen como una de ellas.

AndyWm: Gracias por recomendar mi fic… eres muy linda al hacerlo . Si, Ryan resulto ser un Lestrange… y yo tampoco me lo esperaba jaja, la verdad le pensé varias veces para poner eso… pero en fin, para eso existen los fics. Espero que te haya ido bien en tu presentación… ¿Cómo se porto el profesor? Me imagino que sacaste la máxima calificación… besos.

Bellatrix Felton: Hola, en serio, trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible… pero a veces no se me da escribir ni una sola palabra, es desesperante. "Sabes? Ryan me parecía adorable pero resulto ser un cabrón..." jaja, me fascino eso. Es cierto, las apariencias engañan… y demasiado, me he llevado cada sorpresita. Saludos.

Luciana: Mi niña… te extraño mucho. ¡Escríbeme! ¬¬ ¡Escríbeme! Mmm... Pórtate bien, y no hagas enojar mucho a tu hermana. Besitos…

Hitomi Felton: Lastima que Ryan sea malo ¿verdad?... pero Draco es muy parecido a él ¿no crees? Jaja me dio risa tu comentario, acerca de cómo te "agradaba" Ryan ("patada al culo") Sarah es totalmente inocente, esta muy idiota para darse cuenta de los planes de la familia Malfoy, así que la pobre solo fue el "anzuelo".

Pilita-LastHope¿Será acaso semana de exámenes? Gracias por reportarte… descansa. Besos.

Blushy: Soy muy mala… jeje… me encanta que me lo digan ¿Cuántas amenazas he recibido desde que escribo? Oo… pero recuerdan, si me matan no seguiré escribiendo jajaja. Muchisisimaaaaassssss gracias por tu comentario, eso hace que trata de ser mejor escritora.

Gabisha: Gracias por tantos reviews (hiciste que mi medición de reviews subiera considerablemente ). ¡Wow!... gracias de nuevo. Que linda André en recomendártelo, a mi me gusta mucho sus fics. ¿Escribes? Disculpa, pero tengo meses que no entro a leer fics… me tengo que poner al día. Dime cual escribes y lo leeré. Por cierto, me encanta que me envíen tantos reviews… no me molesta en absoluto .

Fabisa: Jaja, ahora le llovió las críticas a Ginny… pero yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo ¿Y tú? Y bueno… las cosas se pondrán más peligrosas para ambos. Ciao!

Eri mond licht¿Más acción? Uff… tender que esforzarme un poco para lograrlo. Pero el pasado capitulo se podría considerar el "preámbulo" de lo que será el final de la historia. Hey, espero poder hablar contigo pronto… háblame cuando quieras.

Azazel Black: Ya "acerque" más a Ginny y Draco… ¿te gusto? Si entendí tu "explicación"… Ginny a veces es un poco terca (se parece a mi…entre más me digan que no haga algo… más lo hago) Sería un placer hablar contigo … espero conocerte pronto. Besos.

Fiosol¡Una nueva! Gracias por interesarte en mi historia.

BabyJapan: Me hiciste sonreír, cuando dijiste que te había alegrado el día. A mi me lo alegran más cuando leo tan lindos reviews. Pobre Ginny ¿Por qué siempre le hago eso a la chica? Saludos.

Saray: Gracias por el review… pero que mal que no te agrado el capitulo, espero que este nuevo te guste. Me agrada que me dejen críticas buenas y malas… saludos.


	11. Peligrosa realidad

**Dedicado a Erika... sin tus continuos peticiones de que lo continuara, no lo hubiera hecho... gracias . LEANLO CHICAS (os)... **

**Something**

**Capitulo 11.**

Draco el joven heredero de lso Malfoy disfrutaba de una velada romantica llena de apasionados besos, como extrañaba eso. Pansy Parkinson no lo dejaba solo un instante, pero por suerte sus padres la habian llamado y ella obedientemente habia ido a su encuentro.

Sonrio, mientras jugueteaba con el cuello de la chica, seguramente esa noche sería grandiosa. Se sentia totalmente libre, ademas ya habia decidido olvidar completamente a Ginevra, de nada serviria pensar en ella todo el tiempo... sabiendo que nunca mas estaria a su lado. Aunque aun sentia celos locos cuando la veia junto a su primo, pero que importaba eso, a ella no le interesba mas y al parecer si estaba enamorada...

El departamento de Karen Davis estaba decorado con elegantes muebles y costosas obras de arte de pintores reconocidos. Bueno, en ese momento era lo que menos le preocupaba a Draco Malfoy que se concentraba en cada beso y caricia. Habia velas aromaticas alrededor de la sala, que le daban un toque romantico a la cita. Esa chica pensaba en todo.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –se escucho de pronto unos gritos prolongados y asustados.

Draco entreabrio los ojos al escuchar el fuerte grito, lo habia hecho automáticamente. Entre las cortinas noto un tenue tono verde. Ignoro esa luz por unos segundos, hasta que los continuos gritos lo hicieron reaccionar.

-¡Esto no puede ser posible! –exclamo Malfoy, abriendo los ojos completamente viendo que esa luz verde entraba por las cortinas iluminando la sala. -La marca tenebrosa -dijo en un suspiro. Alguien debia haber muerto.

Todo lo que habia planeado para olvidarla, se le esfumo en ese instante. Tenia que buscarla, seguramente irian tras de ella... tenia que protegerla, aunque eso le costara la vida.

-¿Eh¿Hize algo mal? –pregunto desconcertada la joven, cuando Draco se separo bruscamente. Se reprocho ella misma, seguramente no volveria a tenr una cita con ese asediado chico.

-Ginny… -murmuro Draco, dejando a su cita confundida aun recostada en el sillon.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

-¿Por qué te esperaste tanto tiempo para decírmelo? –Repuso con brusquedad –Es demasiado tarde.

Ginny fue hacia la ventana, aun le lastimaba hablar de Draco. ¿Porque no tenia suerte en encontrar pareja? Ahora, tenia contantes peleas con Ryan, porque segun el ella coqueteaba con todo el mundo y solamente la queria estar con ella.

-Ya te di la razón –expresó pasmosamente. -Mmm… bien, ya hice mi parte. No puedo hablar más… es peligroso –dijo bajando notablemente la voz.

Ginny se giro hacia ella, tenia que hacerla hablar.

-¿Peligroso? Por favor di algo –dijo con firmeza Ginny, tomandola de los brazos, casi suplicando para que le dijera la verdad. Dana al parecer iba acceder hablar pero la respuesta fue callada por unos gritos.

Al instante Ginevra fue de nuevo hacia la ventana, para buscar la causa de los gritos. Sin querer dio un grito ahogado al ver hacia el cielo iluminado de verde.

Comenzo a temblar, hacia años que no sentía miedo. Recordo una de las últimas luchas en que toda su familia se vio involucrada… cuando murió Voldemort. No podía ser posible que la marca tenebrosa estuviera en pleno campus universitario muggle.

-Es... por Dios –dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaba proyectado.

-¡Espera¡Ginny, es peligroso! –grito Dana, tratando de detenerla.

Ginny salio de la habitacion ignorandola.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Draco corria entre los estudiantes, la mayoria veian con curiosidad ese simbolo que temian todos los brujos, claro estaba que esos muggles ni se imaginaba lo que realmente siginificaba, pero eso era mejor para ellos, o estarian corriendos despavoridos buscando un escondite como lo hacian unas cuantas personas, que seguramente eran magos.

-¡Draco! Acabo de hablar con Ginny -aviso Dana, tropezando con una estudiante extranjera que distraida miraba hacia el cielo.

-¿Dónde está? –pregunto Draco.

-No lo sé, se hecho a correr en cuanto vio eso –explicó Dana, sin entender porque varios estudiantes estaban corriendo desesperados por el lugar. Pero sabia que significaba algo terrible, por la cara de Ginevra. –¿Que significa todo esto?

-Ufff... Dana, ahora no tengo tiempo para explicarte y... ¡Creevy! –grito Malfoy. A menos de 3 metros vio a Colin Creeevy corriendo, como buscando a alguien.

Llego Colin Creevy sofocado.

-¿Has visto a Ginny? –pregunto desesperado Draco.

Le tomo unos segundos responder, mientras movia incredulo la cabeza viendo al cielo verde.

-Hace un momento la vi irse junto a Ryan –dijo entrecortadamente, tocando su pecho. -¿Han visto a Morgan?

-¡Draco, no debes de perder el tiempo¡VE A BUSCARLA! –grito Dana, pero no era necesario que lo dijera... en el momento de escuchar la respuesta de Colin, habia echado a correr.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ginny miraba a todos con desconfianza, nucna se habia percatado cuantos magos y brujas estudiaban ahi, claro la mayoria lo mantenia en secreto... aun temian por el regreso de Voldemort, aun cuanto el ministerio habia asegurado que Voldemort habia muerto y era imposible que volviera...

¿Estaria Draco involucrado en esto? Tal vez era esta la razon por la que se habia alejado de ella... o tal vez era por que no se queria involucrar con una Weasly... sus pensamientos la estaban matando. ¿Porque Dana habia esparado tanto tiempo para decirle que Draco la queria? Se llevo la mano a la boca... "Draco la queria" volvio a repetirse, esbozando una sonrisa.

Alguien la tomo con brusquedad del brazo, sobresaltandola y volviendo a la realidad, esa realidad donde estaba un eminente peligro en el ambiente.

-¡Sueltame! –grito, y forzejeo institivamente.

-Ginny, soy Ryan –dijo el chico, soltandola.

Ginny suspiro con descanso. Por momentos creyo haber tenido la mala suerte de toparse con el causante de todo ese alboroto.

- Ohh... ¡Ryan!–dijo, acurrucandose entre sus brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto al notar que estaba en pijama y ni siquiera habia tomado un sueter para salir, besando la frente de su novia.

-Si, no quiero estar aqui –dijo temerosa, sujetando el brazo de Ryan.

-¡Auch! –exclamo Ryan. –No es nada, me lastime –dijo al instante, al notar la cara de curiosidad de Ginny.

Llegaron al departamento de Ryan, en todo el camino se habia mantenido callado y serio. Ginny se sento en el sillon mas cercano, dejando a un lado el abrigo de Ryan. Busco con la mirada algun signo de Draco o Pansy estuvieran ahi, pero el lugar estaba totalmente solo y casi a oscuras, salvo por el tenue luz de la lampara.

Se comenzo a sentir incomoda, algo extraño sucedia y no queria investigar. Estaba intranquila y definitivamente se iria mejor a su departamente, algo estaba mal.

Ryan le ofreció una taza de té, que tomo con cautela. Movio la cabeza, ahi estaria segura porque estaba a lado de un 100 muggle. Suspiro.

-¿No te gusta el té de limón? –pregunto Ryan, sirviendose también y sentandose a su lado.

-Si, me encanta –dijo, tratando de escucharse lo más sincera posible. Acerco la taza a sus labios, y fingio que tomaba un sorbo. –Delicioso.

Ryan sonrió.

-Ginny, quiero hablar contigo… bueno, tengo algo que confesarte –comenzo a decir Ryan, tomando su mano y acariciandola. –Eres tan bella…–murmuro.

-¿Qué pasa? Ryan…

-Shhh… anda toma más té que se enfriará –insistio su novio, besando su pelo pelirrojo.

Ginny otra vez lo puso en sus labios y al ver la insistente mirada de Ryan le dio un gran trago. Hizo una mueca. Estaba amargo y tiene un sabor muy peculiar.

- Mis padres están muertos…

-¡Oh, Ryan¿Cuándo sucedió? –pregunto conmovida Ginny. Acaricio su bello rostro.

Ginny sintio como la mano de Ryan, comenzo a sostenerla con más fuerza.

-Ryan, me duele –dijo, tratando de soltarse. Había algo en su mirada, algo raro. ¿Y si… Draco tenía razón? Despistadamente, busco una salida. ¿Por qué de pronto le habia entrado de nuevo ese miedo terrible? Algo andaba mal.

-Disculpa, preciosa –respondió Ryan con calma.

Ginny derramo el té sobre sus ropas.

-Es mejor que me vaya, necesito cambiarme de ropa –apresuro decir.

-No, no te dejaré ir. Tienes que escuchar mi historia... por favor –suplico Ryan, siguiendola.

-Manana hablamos... siento lo de tus padres –dijo con pesar, caminando hacia la puerta.

Él se interpuso, y la arrincono en la pared. La imagen de Ryan se comenzo a distorsionar… ya entendia que tenia ese té, porque en la clase de Posiones lo había probado, cuando sirvió como "conejillo de indias" para el profesor Snape.

-Dejame ir o me pondre a gritar –amenazo, empujandolo con fuerza.

-¡NO TE IRAS! -grito Ryan, aprisonandola con su cuerpo.

-¿Que demonios te sucede, Ryan?

-Shhh... callate por un instante –susurro en su oido. --Mi padre murio cuando yo tenía dos años y mi madre hace pocos años –agrego con voz vacia. -Mis padres eran grandes magos –continuo. -Y lo seguirian siendo si no los hubieran asesinado –dijo con rabia, golpeando la pared, justo a uno centímetros del rostro de Ginny.

-¿Magos¡ERES UN BRUJO! -chillo. Draco tenia razon... era una estupida al no haber creido en sus palabras.- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo? –pregunto armandose de valor.

-No te haré daño... por lo menos no yo –dijo, al notar como temblaba. Acaricio su rostro, ella rechazo esa caricia. –Mi padrino siempre dijo que no me fijara en chicas como tu… creo que conociste a mi padrino… bueno, una parte de mi padrino.

-¿Tu padrino? No lo creó –dijo, aun si creer que todos esos meses habia estado a lado de un mago y que el sabia que ella tambien lo era. ¿Porque razon no habia dicho algo? Ahora comprendia, porque Draco se habia ido a vivir con Ryan...

-Si, fue muy buen amigo tuyo –aseguro, riendo fuertemente. - Mmmm… eso fue, cuando estabas en tu segundo año.

Ginny abrió los ojos, en ese momento deseaba que Draco entrara por la puerta. Trato de forcejear, pero el chico la aprisiono más. Podía sentir su frió aliento en su rostro.

-Lo recuerdas ¿verdad? Es difícil olvidarlo –apunto con diversion.

En su mente vinieron imagenes de la Camara Secreta... del diario... de su dueño... respiro con dificultad.

-¿Tom... Ryddle? –pregunto, tenía años que no mencionaba ese nombre, paso saliva.

-¡Felicidades, acertaste!. Ganaste un premio – respondió, forzandola a besarlo.

Ella trato de esquivar sus labios, pero fue imposible... despues de unos segundos Ryan se separo, y limpio sus labios. La tomo del brazo y la aventó al piso. Él se había comenzado a desesperar ¿A que horas llegarían?

-¿Quiénes eran tus padres? –pregunto Ginny.

Ryan se asombro que se atreviera a preguntarle. Acentuo una sonrisa.

-¿Mis padres? Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange –contestó con orgullo. –Fieles hasta la muerte a mi querido padrino.

-La asesina Sirius Black... –comento con rabia.

-Voldemort la premio por eso –comento con descaro, sacando un baúl que estaba escondido debajo del piso de madera.

-Ese baúl es de Hogwarts –exclamó.

-Oh, sí. Estudie en Hogwarts, pero era callado y timido… y tenia ordenes de que no debía convivir con nadie –lo ultimo lo comento con amargura, buscando con desesperacion dentro de su baul.

-¿Fuiste un Slytherin? –pregunto bajamente.

Ryan se giro hacia ella, con un varita en la manos.

-No, eso llamaría demasiado la atención –explico con indiferencia. - Fui un Revanclaw… hasta nauseas me da al mencionarla. Yo soñaba con estar en Slytherin, había nacido para estar en esa casa…

-Yo tenia amigos en Revanclaw... nunca te vi.

-Claro que sí, hable contigo un par de veces. Pero siempre, Potter se cruzaba y tu me ignorabas. Te desvivias por ese…

-Eramos muchos, pero a casi todos recuerdo… -dijo con dificultad.

-Deja de quebrarte la cabeza, no me puedes recordar porque yo lucía diferente. Era el tipico gordito de la clase, que recibia muchas burlas. Además mi cabello es negro como el de mi madre- por unos momentos se quedo callado, meditando todo lo que habia dicho, porsiguio. - Sacrifique muchas cosas y seré recompezado por mi padrino –concluyo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto¡No te he hecho nada! –pregunto Ginny, con desesperacion, no tenia fuerzas para levantarse... se sentia mareada y luchaba por que sus ojos no se cerraran.

-¿QUE NO HAS HECHO NADA¡TODA TU FAMILIA Y SUS AMIGOS DESTRUYERON MI HOGAR! –bramo, sujetandola de las muñecas.

-Ryan, por favor… -suplico casi sin voz.

Ryan la solto, cayendo Ginny pesadamente al piso. Se trato de arrastrar, pero le era imposible hacer un esfuerzo mas. El se hinco a su lado, y quito un par de mechones de su rostro. Ella ya no podia moverse.

-Al parecer esta haciendo efecto la pocima... la primera vez que te la di se tardo menos tiempo en funcionar –comento. –Esta pocima la preparo tu querido Draco –susurro con malicia. –Si, preciosa... Draco sabe de todo esto...

Ginny ya no pudo luchar mas al escuchar esas palabras, sus ojos comenzaron a humedeserce.

-Es mentira –aseguro con un nudo en la voz.

-Ginny... ¿Cuando dejaras de creer en Draco? El tiene el alma mas podrida que yo... el planeo todo esto... y ¿sabes? Todo eso de que esta enamorado de ti, es mentira... solamente apostabamos para ver quien podia llevarte primero a la cama... y creo que yo sere el ganador, no puedo despediciar esta oportunidad...

Continuara...

¡DEJEN REVIEWS! …

Ok… se que muchas estaran enojadas conmigo porque habia prometido continuar rapido con la historia... pero la verdad... pase por una etapa en que la inspiracion se me habia ido y ya no podia escribir ni una sola linea... en fin, ahora estoy de vuelta (y es una amenaza jaja) y tendras mis otros fics actualizados en estos dias... GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS...


	12. Buenas desiciones

_Capitulo dedicado a mi pequeña amiga Luciana¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!.. te deseo lo mejor (no se me olvido...)... te quiero amiga!_

**CAPITULO 12.**

**Buenas decisiones.**

Faltaba una cuadra para llegar al departamento, ahi estaría Ryan con Ginny, eso le acaba de decir un compañero de una clase que observaba la Marca tenebrosa sin saber su verdadero significado. No debia demorarse más, unos segundos que se tardara... y podría significar que nunca más podría estar con Ginny,

-¡Draco, cariño! –grito la voz irreconocible de Pansy Parkinson, alzando su mano para llamar su atencion, mostrando su varita con aire victorioso.

-¿Que demonios hacen? –pregunto Draco, arrebatandole su varita. Busco con la mirada a más magos y brujas, al parecer ella estaba sola en ese momento.

-Te estuve buscando, acabo de llegar hace unos momentos -exclamó Pansy, dejo de sonreir cuando noto la cara amenazante de Draco. –Solo nos estamos divertiendo... queriamos saber si todavia podia causar miedo la Marca tenebrosa... al parecer... sí -dijo esto ultimo con sumo placer al notar la cara de miedo de algunos de los estudiantes.

-¿Quien planeo esto¿Mi padre lo sabe? –la cuestionó.

-Calma Draco, y disfruta.

-No tengo humor para aguantar tus tonterías Pansy ¡Responde! –exigió.

-Bien... que aburrido eres –dijo secamente. -Lo planeo Ryan y tu padre no sabe nada...

Al fin pudo sonreir Draco.

-¿Lo hicieron sin el consentimiento de mi padre? Que estupidos son -dijo con burla. –El gran problema en que se han metido.

-No... no creo... lo hicimos por... por Él... se alegrará cuando vuelva... y...

Draco acaricio su rostro, y se acerco a sus labios. Pansy se mostro asombrada y no tardo en rodearlo con sus brazos.

-Draco... –murmuró emocionada, casi sobre sus labios.

-Pansy, nunca dejaras de ser la tonta chica de la cual nunca podre enamorarme...

Pansy se separo viendolo con furia, comenzando a llorar.

-Espero estar presente cuando reciban su castigo, por no obedecer -dijo maliciosamente, guardando la varita de Pansy en su bolsillo. – Tal vez unos cuantos Crucios serviran de escarmiento.

-¡TE ODIO! –grito Pansy.

-Ohhh... que dolor... -dijo fingiendo sufrimiento.

Pansy, seco sus lagrimas y lo vio altiva.

-¿Te despediste de la pobre esa? –dijo Pansy. –Espero que si... porque Ryan en este momento debe de estar deshaciendose de ella.. ¿Sabes? Finalmente encontramos una manera en que ella no fuera necesaria.

-¿De que hablas? Ella era necesaria, por su sangre y...

- Ajá... pero como lo dije antes: ya no es necesaria para nuestros planes. Tu padre encontro la manera de hacerlo volver...

-¡Mientes! –bramó Draco perdiendo toda la paciencia.

-Piensa lo que quieras – dijo Pansy, temblando de rabia.

-Si le llega suceder algo... cuidate –sentenció, dandole la espalda.

Llego en unos cuantos segundos a su departamento, buscando con desesperacion las llaves en su pantalón. Pero antes de encontrarlas la puerta se abrió.

-Al fin llegas -saludo jovialemente Ryan, recargandose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Dónde esta Ginebra? –pregunto Draco a gritos, tomandolo del cuello del sueter.

Ryan sonrio con descaro.

-No sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – exhalo hondo. -Te lo vuelvo a repetir ¿Dónde esta ella?

Ryan forcejeó, zafandose de los fuertes brazos de Draco, acomodo su cuello y con toda tranquilidad fue a sentarse y bebio un poco de su taza de té.

-Draco, te estas arriesgando tanto por esa chica que parece que estas enamorado –comento en tono mordaz, moviendo su cabeza en modo de negación. –No vale la pena, primo.

Draco apreto sus puños, tentado a golpearlo en ese momento.

-No juegues conmigo -amenazo fulminandolo con sus frios ojos grises.

-Si me respondes, tal vez te diga la verdad.

-¿Qué pasaría si lo estuviera? –pregunto con desafio Draco.

-Sería ridiculo que lo hicieras, porque de cualquier manera ella morirá en cualquier instante.

-¡Ella no morirá! Yo la protegere…

Ryan entrecerro los ojos.

-Me acabas de dar tu respuesta- respondio con satisfacción.

-Tarde o temprano se darian cuenta, que es verdad… que yo.. que yo… -Draco mojo sus labios con nerviosismo- que yo estoy enamorado de ella –no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Estás firmando tu sentencia de muerte –opino Ryan con tranquilidad, que cada vez mas exasperaba a Draco.

-¿Dónde está? –insistió el joven rubio, dispuesto a sacarle la información a base de golpes.

-En mi habitación –respondió, señalando la direccion con su delgada mano. Draco comenzo a caminar hacia alli, cuando Ryan lo llamo. - -Por cierto: he ganado la apuesta.

-¿Que apuesta? –comenzo a preguntar, no tardo en recordar aquella dichosa "apuesta", se quedo con la garganta seca. Sin importarle nada, saco la varita de su prometida y la encajo en el cuello de Ryan. -¿QUE LE HAS HECHO?

-Nada, que ella no quisiera- dijo maliciosamente, alzando una ceja. –Potter si que la entreno bien...

Calló en el instante que sintio como el puño de Draco se estrellaba en su mejilla derecha y mas golpes le arreciaron. Con dificultad Ryan trataba de esquivar los golpes.

-¿Te has atrevido a tocarla con tus sucias manos? -preguntaba con furia, mientras asestaba mas golpes, no dandole oportunidad a su primo de defenderse –Conozco muchos metodos de sacarte la verdad... que me encantaria practicar contigo –aseguro con una voz que le recordaba mucho a su padre, cuando torturaba a los que llamaba "sus enemigos". – Sera un placer usar una de las madiciones imperdonables. Contare hasta tres... 1... -Ryan lo vio con miedo, estaría muy enamorado y habia cambiado por la Weasley... pero ante todo era un Malfoy -2... 3... ¡Cruc...!

-¡No le hice nada! –dijo finalmente. -Esta en la habitación... le di una pocima... no le hice nada...

Draco lo observaba con peligrosidad.

-¿Que pocima le diste? –preguntó, acercando su varita cerca del rostro de su primo.

-Solo le di un pocima para dormir... ¡Es verdad! -insistió Ryan.

-Asi me gusta, nada te costaba decirme la verdad –dijo contento.

-¡Vas a morir! –grito Ryan, empujando con fuerza. Su cara estaba llena de moretones y su labio sangraba –Eres un perdedor, asi nunca llegaras hacer nada... ya lo decia mi tío...

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que mi padre diga...

–No tarda en llegar los demás, asi que no tengas la ilusion de escapar con ella...

Draco ahora sonrio con sus típicas sonrisas que usaba cuando veía a Potter.

-"Petrificus Totales" –murmuró cerca de su oído.

Ryan cayó al piso, rígido como una piedra.

-No te preocupes Ryan… me ire antes de que lleguen.

Entro a la habitacion, encontrandola recostada en la cama, parecía estar dormida. Se acerco a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, al sentirla la noto fría y su tez estaba palida.

-¡Despierta! – dijo quedamente. –Ginevra, despierta... estas a salvo. –la seguia llamando y no respondía. Estaba preocupado, parecía estar sin vida, pero notaba como su pecho se movia lentamente. La agito con fuerza, pero ella se movía como una muñeca frágil y sin vida.

Un ruido seco hizo que se sobresaltara... comenzo a escuchar voces en la sala. Habian llegado.

-¡Debemos irnos! Nos mataran si nos ven aquí – insistió de nuevo.–¡Despierta, tonta!

¿A donde llevarla¿Que sitio sería el más seguro? Las voces se acercaban y sin pensarlo dos veces la levanto con sus brazos, desapareciendo el instante en que una figura encapuchada entraba a la habitación gritando una maldicion, que rozo en su abdomen lastimandolo.

--------------------

No sabía lo que hacía, miró con temor aquella vieja puerta de madera. Al llegar casi tropezaba con un gato que dormía en la entrada. Seguramente, lo golpearían o lo hechizarían sin preguntar antes lo que había sucedido. Se armo de valor y toco la puerta. Nadie respondía, se desespero. Eran las 10 de la noche, ya deberían haber vuelto de sus trabajos, alguien debería de estar, ademas había luces en el interior. En menos de un segundo decidió a llegar ahíi, era el lugar mas seguro... por lo menos para ella.

Volvio a tocar, recibiendo finalmente una respuesta proveniente de una voz de mujer.

-Yo voy, ustedes sigan cenando -escucho decir la voz, que no reconoció.

Finalmente se abrió la puesta, dejando ver a una bella mujer de cabellos rubios y sonrisa amable que cambio al instante al ver a Ginny desmayada en los brazos de aquel chico que no conocía.

-¡Sr. Weasley, Sra. Molly! –gritó llamando a los dueños de la casa.

Draco tomo aire.

-¿Que sucede, Sarah? –pregunto una voz varonil.

Draco fruncio el entrecejo, lo que le faltaba... Harry Potter.

-¡Ginny! –exclamó Harry. Viendo a Draco con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Mi niña! –grito sorprendida Molly. -¿Que ha pasado? –pregunto con preocupación, al ver a su hija desmayada.

-¿Que le has hecho a mi hermana? –grito Ron Weasley, sacando su varita, mientras que Harry trataba de quitarsela a Draco. Observo como su hermana vestía solo su pijama y estaba descalza, despeinada y con moretones en brazos y cara.

-No... no le hecho nada -se apresuró a decir Draco, mientras más Weasley lo comenzaban a rodear. –Yo...

-¡Ron, calma! Deja que se explique –intervinó Hermione Grange, tomando la mano de su prometido, arrebatandole su varita. Por primera vez, Draco Malfoy se sentía agradecido con ella.

-Draco, tranquilo... dame a Ginny –dijo con voz tranquila el patriarca de los Weasley, tomando a su hija en sus brazos y entrando a la casa. Draco se quedo expectante de la reacción de los hermanos Weasley y Harry. –Pasa, hijo.

Entro detras del Sr. Weasley, custudiado por Fred, George, Bill, Ron y Harry. Casualmente esa noche la mayoría de los Weasley se habían reunido a celebrar la noticia de que Fleur estaba embarazada de nuevo.

La llevaron a la sala, y la acostaron en uno de los muebles que estaba enfrente de la chimenea. Todos se sentaron, menos Draco que se quedo a lado de Ginny. Hermione trato de buscar una respuesta en sus ojos. El silencio era terrible y solamente se escuchaban las murmuraciones de los hermanos, que observaban con preocupación a su hermana y con ira a Draco.

-Molly, trae algo de tomar a Draco –ordenó Arthur. –Sientate, muchacho. Necesito que me digas que sucedió –dijo con aparente calma.

Draco pensaba sentarse en el lugar mas cercano junto a la pelirroja, pero al parecer no era buena idea. Molly llego con un par de tazas de chocolate y se lo entrego a cada uno, menos a su marido que le entrego una copa de brandy.

-Primero, me debes de decir que pocima le dieron a Ginny –comenzó a decir con seriedad. -¿Es necesario llamar a...

-La pocima que le dieron no es peligrosa... solamente es para dormir -dijo bajamente. Antes de que preguntaran, respondió lo que menos quería admitir.

-¡LO SABÍA! Ese maldito le dio algo a mi hermana –gritó Ron, sus hermanos gemelos lo tomaron de cada brazo. -¿Te aprovechaste de ella?

-Yo nunca le haria daño –replicó Draco, levantandose tambien exasperado de lo estupido que era Ron. Entre Bill y Harry lo sostuvieron. –¡Ni te imaginas por lo que tuve que pasar, para traerla!

-Dejen de pelear –gritó Arthur. –Así nunca acabaremos esto... continua, Draco... -pidió.

-Despertara en un par de horas... o días... no lo se... todo depende de cuanta pocima utilizaron y... –ahí comenzo a contar todo lo que habia pasado, entre miles de preguntas.

Ya pasaba de la media noche, cuando finalmente termino. Estaba exhausto. En el momento que conto sobre la Marca Tenebrosa y los planes de su padre, la mayoría de los Weasley habían ido a una reunión urgente con los Miembros de la Orden del Fenix. Solamente quedaban Ron, Harry, Fleur, Hermione, Sarah, Sra. Weasley y Draco.

-Ron, lleva a Ginny a su habitación -dijo Molly, subiendo al segundo piso para arreglar la cama de su hija mas pequeña.

-Yo la llevo –se ofreció Draco, sorprendiendolos.

-¿Qué? No... no vuelvo a dejar a solas contigo a mi hermana –replicó Ronald.

-No es momento de pelear. Draco es mejor que te mantengas alejado de ella –dijo Harry con tono de hermano protector.

-No te metas en mis asuntos, Potter. Ocupate de los tuyos –dijo, arrastrando las palabras. –Yo te trate de avisar por el peligro que ella pasaba, y nadie me hizo caso.

El par de amigos se quedaron callados, dandose cuenta del error. Draco se acerco a la pelirroja, y sin importarle la presencia de ellos.

-Me vengaré de Ryan... –murmuro Draco. –Es mejor que me vaya.

-¿Irte¿Estas loco? Te quedaras aqui –dijo Molly Weasley, detras de él.

-Pero mamá, él es el enemigo! –gimoteó Ron.

-Ronald Weasley, deja de comportarte como un niño –gritó. –El salvo a tu hermana... deberías agradecerle y no comportarte asi.

-Pero... pero...

-¡Nada de "peros"! –gritó de nuevo la Sra. Weasley con peligrosidad. –Acompañame, te llevare a la habitación que era de los gemelos, ahí podras descansar...

Ron se quedo callado al igual que Harry. Ron bufó y fue hacia su hermana, para llevarla a su habitación.

-Sra. Weasley... me gustaría quedarme vigilando a Ginevra –pidió Draco con nerviosismo. Se sonrojo y evito la mirada de los demás, tenía la suerte que su tez era tan pálida que casi no se le noto.

Molly lo vio con perpicasia, y dibujo una media sonrisa sin preguntar nada. Si algo tenia ella, era que de inmediato podia identificar cuando alguien estaba enamorado... y aunque su parte racional decía que era imposible que un Malfoy se haya fijado en su hija, su otra parte estaba casi 100 segura que sí lo estaba. ¿Que otro motivo habría? Era inaudito pensar que algun dia alguien de esa familia se preocupara por un Weasley. Suspiro, y se giro hacia él, sonriendo completamente.

-Como quieras hijo.

-Entonces yo tambien me quedo –se ofreció Harry.

-No es necesario que tú tambien te quedes, cariño –aseguro Molly, palmeando su hombro. –Draco se quedara con ella y yo estaré pendiente tambien, es mejor que se vayan a dormir...

-Esperaremos a los demás en la sala, no podre dormir aunque quiera. ¿Herm, te quedas conmigo?

Ella asintió. Despues de acostar a Ginny todos salieron, y Draco escuchaba la platica.

-Me imagino que Harry no se ira a su casa, aunque deberias llevar a Sarah a la suya –aconsejó Molly.

-Me quedare, no puedo dejar solo a Harry –respondio la chica rubia.

-Bien, entonces Fleur deberías irte a descansar, no le hace ningun bien a mi nieto que te desveles –dijo Molly, tomando el brazo de Fleur y llevandola a una de las habitaciones.

Unos minutos mas tarde ya no se escuchaba ruido alguno, solamente ruidos de insectos y una que otra vez los lamentos del fantasma del ático. No dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, asomandose por la ventana o tratando de percibir cualquier sonido que podria indicar peligro.

¿Que había hecho? Su padre lo mataría... para ese momento Ryan ya debía haber dicho todo, seria desterrado de la familia al enterarse que estaba enamorado de Ginevra Weasley, la mujer que nunca debío haberser fijado... ¿Como lo tomaría la familia Parkinson al enterarse que no habría boda y todo por que había cambiado a su quedia hija por una chica sin dinero? Estás y mil preguntas rondaban en su cabeza. Casi amanecía y aun no llegaban, estaba preocupado...

-Mmm... Draco...

De inmediato Draco se acerco a ella, esperando que nadie mas la haya escuchado, necesitaba hablar antes con ella.

-Shhh... baja la voz –dijo Draco.

Ginny comenzo a respirar mas rápido, y finalmente abrió los ojos completamente. Su primera reacción fue mirar a todos lados, no reconocía el lugar.

-¿Donde estoy¿Donde esta Ryan? –preguntaba asustada.

-¡Ginny, no hables tan fuerte! –insitió de nuevo Draco, tomanla de los hombros.

-¡Sueltame¡Auxilio! –gritó desesperada, levantandose y corriendo hacia la puerta.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, Draco la tomo de la cintura y trataba de callarla cubriendo su boca.

-¡Ginny¿Que le haces? –preguntaron desde la puerta que se habíia abierto estrepitosamente.

-¡Harry! –grito con alivio Ginny.

Draco movio la cabeza, ahora si venían los verdaderos problemas.

Continuara...

DEJEN REVIEWS!

¿Les gusto? Bien, les aviso que el proximo capitulo finalmente terminara esta historia . No se si me animare hacer mas fics de esta pareja... o si volvere a escribir... pero bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo.

Fabisa, Clau y Lidia Black.. gracias por leerme .

Lynette P. Broderick: Gracias por tus comentarios, es agradable saber que hay gente que aun le gusta como escribo. Y como dije anterioremente:nunca abandonare mis fics... solamente hay 2 que si he abandonado... pero este, te aseguro que no puedo dejarlo asi . Te envio un beso y un abrazo... por personas com tu es que continuo escribiendo... gracias.

Comadreja: Gracias pro leer mi fic.

Pilika-LastHope: No, Draquito no puede ser tan malito UU... gracias por el review.

Eri mond licht: Helloooooo... mmm... sobre lo de la ortografia, la verdad, es que la mensa de yo se equivoco y subi el que no estaba bien... mil disculpas, pero ya sabes que a veces soy muy descuidada. ¡Quiero ver a Sakurita y Shaoran¿Cuando nos vemos? Hey, y escucha los grupos que te recomende.

BabyJapan: Pense que no te volveria ver en mis reviews... gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic. Kisses!

Meichen-Chan: Hola preciosa! Que gusto ver que aun me sigues leyendo.. te quiero mucho. Chuiks!

Zaira Malfoy–Hitomi Felton: Gracias .

Alyssa Largerfiel M. : Wua... que nick ¿De donde lo sacaste?. Gracias por los animos y tambien teenvio un beso.

Verons: Gracias por tu review .

Andy Malfoy: Que felicidad ver que el primer review es tuyo . Besos... y si, de nuevo estoy aqui.


	13. Salvación

Dedicado a todas las que esperaron pacientemente a que volviera a escribir, espero que me sigan apoyando en mis próximos fics (¡Lean "Lovernon"!), aunque dije que tal vez dejaría de escribir, es algo casi imposible de hacer... GRACIAS, THANK'S, GRAZIE, MERCI, ARIGATO, etc..

Eri ya cumplimos un año de habernos conocido... nos vemos el sábado .

**Capitulo 13.**

_Salvación._

Sin previo aviso habían irrumpido en el departamento de Ryan, aun con sus capuchas puestas y sus varitas levantadas, encontraron al chico petrificado por la maldición de Draco.

Sin perder el tiempo, uno de sus compañeros dijo la contra maldición volviendo a Ryan hacia su estado natural.

-¡Draco, quiere huir con ella! –avisó Ryan con dificultad. Draco le había dado una buena golpiza.

Pansy grito enojada, ella se encargaría en terminar la vida de esa intrometida pelirroja. Blaise Zabini, la siguió.

-¡Pansy, no hagas una locura! –recomendó. –¡La necesitamos viva!

-No me importa, esa estupida debe morir –gruño Pansy, escuchando la voz de Draco. -¡Están aquí!

Al abrir la puerta, encontró a Draco cargando a Ginevra. ¿Por qué la salvaba¿Cómo podía preferirla a ella? No dejaría que huyeran. Grito la primera maldición que se le vino a la mente: Crucio, pero solamente alcanzo a rozar a Draco antes de que desapareciera.

-¡Me las pagarás! –gritó furiosa. ¿Como se había atrevido a preferir a esa muerta de hambre que a ella? No tenía comparación, pensaba desesperada.

Zabini la tomo del brazo, y aunque se rehúso acompañarlo, la forzó regresando con Ryan. Lo encontraron acostado sobre el sillón y ayudado por uno de los nuevos miembros. Por la puerta, se asomo Nicolás Jhonson destacado mortifago que se había unido hacía 3 años.

-¿Que haces aquí? Deberías estar de guardia –regaño Ryan. –Debes seguir mis órdenes.

Pero el chico ni se inmuto y lo vio con nerviosismo.

-Armstrong... nos han pedido que regresemos –respondió con voz temblorosa. -Ya se enteraron...

Nuevamente, estaban de regreso al sótano de la mansión Malfoy. Varios de los antiguos mortifagos los veían con desaprobación.

-¿Saben que lograron con eso¡Ahora la Orden del Fénix nos estará cazando! –gritaba Lucius, furioso y con toda la intención de castigar a cada uno de la peor manera. --¿Quien fue el que organizo esta tontería? –al notar que ninguna hablaba, los amenazó con la varita. -¿No me dirán? Entonces tendremos una larga noche.

-¡Señor, yo diré quien fueron! –se ofreció Jhonson.

-¡Habla! –ordenó Lucius, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Esa tarde había decaído de nuevo.

-Si, hablas morirás –lo amenazo Zabini casi en un susurro.

-Fue idea de todos –intervino Ryan. Su tío lo estimaba mucho, para hacerle daño.

Lucius se acerco un poco más a él, observando su mal estado, pero aun así no bajaba su tono rudo de hablar.

-¿Y esos golpes?

-Fue Draco... cuando escapo con esa mujerzuela.

-¿Qué? Draco... Esa mujer lo tiene hechizado –gruño Malfoy. Su hijo siempre había demostrado no ser digno de la familia.

-Si, él la ayudo a escapar... yo... yo había logrado que tomará una pócima para dormir, para traerla y comenzar cuanto antes el renacimiento de Voldemord...

Sin esperarlo, Lucius lo tomó con fiereza de la túnica y lo llevo a otra habitación. Al llegar lo azoto contra la pared y coloco la varita sobre el pecho del muchacho.

-¡Te advertí que no hicieras nada! –comenzó a gritar Lucius, con los ojos llameantes. -¿Que ganaste con eso?

-¡Basta, tío! Solo quería ahorrarle más problemas, usted esta enfermo. Y entre más pronto regresará mi padrino y así acabar con todos –respondió con voz seca.

-¿Crees que no deseo lo mismo¿Crees que me gusta estar postrado todo el día en una cama¿Crees que no me percato como todos me miran con lastima?

-Tío... no fue mi intención.

-¿Por lo menos tienes una idea para donde escaparon? –pregunto con brusquedad, el chico se quedo callado. -¡Piensa, muchacho! Eres igual que tu madre... por eso murió –dijo con desprecio Lucius. –Siempre, tratando ser la mejor de todos ¡Já!

-¡No hable mal de mi madre! –exigió Ryan, empujando el débil cuerpo del hombre rubio.

-Tu madre solamente era una perdedora y murió como tal –replicó hiriente Lucius. –Solo los más fuertes quedamos viv... ¿Que haces Ryan¡No¡NO LO HAGAS! –suplicó.

-¡Avada Kevrada! –gritó Ryan.

Cuando la luz verde desapareció, dejo ver el cuerpo inerte de Lucius Malfoy. Con satisfacción sonrió. Durante esos meses había soportado que hablara mal de sus padres, solamente por que creía que así retornaría más rápido Voldemort, pero se dio cuenta que ese viejo decrepito no le serviría de nada.

-Nunca más ofenderá a mi madre...

-¡Ryan, debemos huir! –le avisó Zabini, que por unos segundos se quedo paralizado cuando vio al padre de Draco muerto. -¿Qué hiciste?... ¡Vamos, ellos están aquí!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry dormía sobre el hombro de su novia, y aun en sueños no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido en esa noche. ¿Realmente Draco podría enamorarse de alguien como ella? Una vocecita molesta le daba la respuesta: si.

Despertó al sentir que su novia se movía, abriendo los ojos y se percató que todos dormían, aun esperando la llegada de los demás. Hermione dormía intranquilamente sobre el pecho de Ron que al contrario de ella dormía placidamente con una mano entrelazada a su enmarañado pelo. Pudo escucha a la Sra. Weasley haciendo el desayuno en la cocina.

¿Como estaría Ginny? Decidió subir a verla, aunque en las dos ocasiones anteriores que lo había hecho, Draco casi lo mataba con la mirada. Se quedo pensativo frente a la puerta, apunto de abrirla cuando escucho alboroto adentro.

Instintivamente saco su varita y abrió la puerta, en donde encontró a Draco tomando de la cintura con un brazo y la otra mano tratando de cubrir sus labios.

-¡Ginny¿Que le haces? –pregunto Harry.

-¡Harry! –grito con alivio Ginny.

Draco movió la cabeza, ahora si venían los verdaderos problemas. La soltó y ella se fue a abrazar a Harry.

-¡Viniste a salvarme! –dijo Ginny con un brillo en los ojos. -¿Donde estoy?

-Ginny, estas en casa –dijo Harry. -¿Que demonios le hacías Draco? –pregunto secamente el joven de pelo negro, soltando a Ginny y sacando su varita, Draco también saco la suya.

-No hacia nada –espeto con coraje. –Solo quería hablar con Ginevra.

-¡Mentira! Me quería llevar con Ryan -replico Ginny, sujetando el brazo de Harry.

-Ginny, te equivocas, él... –comenzó a decir el chico muy a su pesar.

Draco sujeto con más fuerza la varita, al ver como Harry la abrazaba. Si la llegaba a tener entre sus brazos más segundos, Draco estaba dispuesto a maldecirlo. ¿Como se atrevía a tocarla? Sentía hervir su sangre. Ya no pudo mas, ver esa escena.

-Te ordeno que la sueltes -dijo finalmente, conteniéndose un poco más.

Harry lo vio con sorpresa. Ginny no entendía, porque Harry no lo había atacado. ¿Cómo había logrado entrar en su casa?

-¿Que es todo este escándalo? –gritaron desde las escaleras.

-¡Mamá! -grito Ginny, echándose a correr hacia su madre.

Harry la siguió con la mirada.

-Te repito... no vuelvas a tocarla -murmuro Draco, cuando paso a su lado.

Los dos bajaron siguiendo a Ginny, que no se despegaba de su madre. La llevo a la cocina hizo que se tomara un fuerte té de manzanilla para que se calmara. Tanto Ron como Hermione y Sarah se despertaron al escuchar los gritos de la pelirroja.

Ginny no dejaba de mirar a Draco y a su familia. ¿Porque todos estaban tan tranquilos? Finalmente Draco levanto la mirada y Ginny lo siguió viéndolo con desconfianza.

-Draco, desayuna –dijo la Sra. Weasley, sirviéndole un par de huevos y tocino en su plato.

-No comprendo que les sucede –reprocho Ginny levantándose de la silla. – Malfoy fue el causante de todo lo que me sucedió y ahora el esta tranquilamente desayunando con nosotros.

Draco también se levanto ofendido.

-Ginny, él te trajo a salvo a casa –dijo su madre, mientras le servia a Harry. –Sabía que aquí no podrían hacerte daño.

-Gracias por todo, me tengo que retirar –dijo Draco con educación. No soportaría el desprecio y la desconfianza de ella.

-¿En verdad Draco me trajo? –pregunto disimulando frialdad.

-Si... él muy... ¡Mamá no dije nada! –reprocho Ron, con la mano en la cabeza. Su mamá le había aventado un cucharón de madera en la cabeza.

Ginny se cubrió la boca, comenzando a sollozar. Si había arriesgado su vida para salvarla, significaba que todo lo que había dicho Ryan era una gran mentira. Inesperadamente se echo a correr a los brazos de Draco y en menos de un segundo Ginny lo estaba besando.

Al principio lo había sorprendido y trato de alejarse, después de todo ella lo había ofendido al pensar que la haría dañó... pero era Ginny... su Ginny. La tomo de la cintura y la acerco más a él. Como extrañaba sus besos.

-Ejem, si no se han dado cuenta: NO ESTAN SOLOS –grito Ron. -¡Mama me dolió! –reprocho con un nuevo golpe en la cabeza.

Ambos se separaron apenados, pero que importaba de una vez por todas demostrar que se querían. Draco se sintió incomodo, no era usual hacer este tipo de demostraciones en publico.

-Dana me dijo la verdad -susurro en su oído.

-Le advertí que no dijera nada –musito seriamente, pero en seguida sonrió. –Pero recordando como es Dana, es imposible que guarde un secreto... tendré que agradecer su intervención.

Arthur Weasley llego de improviso, detrás de él los seguían sus demás hijos, que al parecer lo único que querían era dormir. Tenían heridas en los brazos y caras. Fred ostentaba con orgullo su gran herida en su rostro, signo de una gran pelea.

-Hermione y Sarah, traigan unas vendas y ungüento para las heridas –ordenó Molly.

Obedientes las mujeres fueron a buscar las cosas, Ron y Harry les cedieron sus asientos a Fred y George. Sin que su madre se los pidiera, comenzaron a engullirse la comida que había sobre la mesa.

-Iré, a buscar a Fleur –dijo Bill.

-¡Toma algo, hijo!

-Deja que se vaya, mujer. Necesito un vaso de agua -fue lo primero que dijo. –Logramos agarrar a la mayoría -continuo, y bebió de nuevo su agua. –Nos dieron un gran trabajo...

-¿Encontraron a mi padre? –quiso saber Draco.

Arthur se sorprendió al ver a Draco y a su hija tomados de la mano, pero después preguntaría. Había cosas más importantes que ver a su hija saliendo con Draco Malfoy. Aunque, no le agradaba mucho, pero su esposa le había dejado entrever algo de la relación de ellos. No por nada, la había llevado ahí.

-Lo siento, Draco –dijo finalmente con incomodidad Arthur. –Él... el murió.

Sintió como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, ya sin su padre nadie se interpondría en su relación con Ginny. Trato de encontrar un rastro de dolor y pena en su corazón, pero desde hacia años que no sentía absolutamente nada por su padre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco acompañaba a su madre, desde hacía tres meses había dejado de hablar y su mirada se había perdido. Era la que más le había afectado la muerte de su padre. Varios días después había sido su sepelio, en donde nadie más que su madre y él estuvo, lo cual no era difícil de imaginarse ya que la mayoría de los amigos y conocidos de los Malfoy habían escapado ó retirado su amistad.

No podía creer, que Ryan lo hubiera matado. Aún seguían buscando su paradero la familia de su novia, ya imaginaba lo que le harían si alguno de sus hermanos lo encontraron, se alegro en no estar en sus zapatos.

-Madre, debe de comer –trato de convencerla, pero su madre giro su cara ignorándolo. –Bien, después le dará hambre –dijo resignado. –Ya te puedes retirar.

-Si, señor –dijo con voz chillona la elfa, que sostenía la bandeja con la comida de su ama.

Últimamente la mansión Malfoy lucia muy desmejorada, pero al él no le importaba, lo primero que haría era venderla. Contemplo a su madre, que aun así con ese aspecto lucía bella. Narcissa miraba a través de la ventana de donde raramente se retiraba. Siempre estaba ahí esperanzada a la llegada de su padre.

-Señor, ya llegaron –avisó un elfo viejo y con voz ronca.

Draco exhalo hondo.

-Hazlos pasar.

Por la puerta, entraron un par de hombres vestidos de blanco y una mujer de amable sonrisa.

-Madre, estarás mejor en San Mungo –susurro Draco, besando su frente.

Ordenó a todos los elfos que se prepararán, ese sería su último día trabajando para él. Pero se irían a un lugar mejor: a Hogwarts. Muchos de ellos no estaban de acuerdo, querían seguir sirviendo en la mansión, pero Draco los había amenazado con la "prenda".

Estaba en la biblioteca, buscando unos libros que deseaba que leyera Ginevra. Aún faltaba una media hora, para su encuentro con ella. Aunque, aun no se podía acostumbrar tenerla que visitar a su casa en donde sus hermanos constantemente lo observaban con peligrosidad, a cambio de sus padres que lo trataban amablemente.

-Hola, primo –dijeron a sus espaldas.

Draco con tranquilidad, se giro hacia él. Se imaginaba que lo buscaría. Ryan se encontraba tan jovial e impasible como siempre.

-Te habías tardado en venir a visitarme –dijo Draco, invitándolo a sentarse.

-Me ha llegado el rumor de que te comprometerías con Ginevra –comentó, como si fuera una charla bohemia.

-Nadie puede guardar un secreto –respondió Draco, restando importancia al asunto.

El joven de pelo castaño se acomodó en el sillón que estaba a lado de una mesa donde había varios vinos, del cual se sirvió de uno color rojo oscuro.

-Brandy hecho por los elfos, buena elección –felicito, con un extraño tono de voz.

-¡Anda, primo celebremos tu unión! –exclamó Ryan, ofreciendo una copa a su primo.

-Gracias. ¿Dónde te has escondido? –pregunto Draco.

-Estuve paseando por la Reviera Francesa, que belleza de lugar –comenzó a decir –deberías pedirle a Ginevra que te acompañe, seguramente no debe de conocerlo. Mmm… ahora estoy buscando casa ¿Me venderías la mansión?

-Debes buscarte otro sitio para vivir, aquí eres muy buscado y si te llegan a encontrar seguramente irás a Azkaban –aseguró el rubio.

-Primo, tengo muchos contactos… o ya encontraré la solución para ese pequeño problema –respondió, sin la más mínima preocupación. --Solo pase a saludarte… por cierto, siento lo de tu padre.

-Ahh… eso, tarde ó temprano alguien más lo hubiera hecho, gracias –dijo Draco, examinando las uñas de sus manos. –Lamentablemente, mi madre ha perdido la razón por eso.

Ryan rió fuertemente.

-Sabía que no te enojarías, siento lo de mi tía… ¿Sin resentimientos?

-Sin resentimientos…

Los dos se observaron con desafío buscando la verdad entre sus ojos. Ryan se levanto, y se acerco a Draco quedando frente a él. EL rubio levanto una ceja, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Qué planeas? –pregunto finalmente. Draco solamente sonrió. –Se que no te quedaras con los brazos cruzados.

De pronto Ryan abrió los ojos, y se toco la garganta con una mano, tosiendo. Unos segundos después dejaría caer su copa de vino de la otra mano.

-¡Que lastima! Mi madre acababa de comprar ese tapiz. ¿Te sucede algo? –pregunto inocentemente.

-¿Qué… que me… diste? -pregunto casi sin voz. Se estaba ahogando, y cayó de rodillas al piso. Tomo con fuerza la orilla de la túnica de Draco. - ¡ME… QUIERES… MATAR!

-¿Yo? Por favor, Ryan ¿Crees que mancharía mis manos con tu sucia sangre? No… no morirás, por lo menos no por mí –aclaró, carcajeándose maliciosamente. –Tranquilo, la pócima te hará sufrir un poco… solo un poco…

Ryan, seguía tosiendo y cada vez se ponía más pálido. Draco dejo de reírse, y se arrodillo junto a Ryan.

-Te advertí que no lastimarás a Ginevra… y lo hiciste, así que te haré pagar ¿Te duele?

Sonrió, no creyó que Ryan fuera tan descuidado. De hecho tenía unos cuantos planes para detenerlo, pero el más sencillo de ellos era el que había resultado. Ahora solo faltaba esperar a que llegarán por él.

-Da…me… el… an… tído… to –suplico Ryan.

-Draco ya es suficiente… -intervino su novia desde la entrada.

Draco sonrió al verla, acompañada por sus hermanos y guardias de Azkaban. Con pesar, acerco una pequeña botella a la boca de Ryan, que enseguida hizo que recuperará el color y la respiración.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto su novia, besándolo. (N/A: Ya fue mucho beso… pero entiendan jaja… maldita Ginny )

-Hola, Ginny –la saludó Ryan, que era levantado por dos fuertes hombres. – ¡Argh!

-¡No vuelvas a molestar a mi hermana! –amenazó Ronald Weasley, después de haberle dado un puñetazo. –Chicos… ejem… espero que esto no vaya al expediente –dijo, con una sonrisa,

-Nosotros no hemos visto nada –contestó uno de los hombres que sujetaba a Ryan.

-¡ME LAS PAGARAN! –gritaba Ryan.

-No lo escuches –aconsejó Draco, abrazando a su novia.

Después que desaparecieran solo quedaron Ginny y Draco.

-¿Por qué viniste? –pregunto Draco.

Ginny sonrió, sin decir ni una palabra Draco entendió que ella sabía que si alguien no lo detenía hubiera sido capaz de matar a Ryan, después de todo en su sangre corría sangre Malfoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era un día bello de enero, donde la noche anterior había nevado. Se abrocho el último botón de su abrigo color negro. Estaba en la estación del ferrocarril, casi partía y su familia aun no conseguía despedirse de ella.

-¡Mamá me va a dejar el tren! –exclamó Ginny, tratando de separarse del fuerte abrazo de su madre.

-Molly, deja que suba al tren –dijo su padre, separándola de ella.

-Ginny no creas que por que estás comprometida con ese, puedes hacer… -se quedó callado Ron, sonrojado.

-¿Hacer qué, hermanito? –pregunto burlonamente, encontrándose con la mirada de complicidad de Hermione.

-¡Olvídalo!

Ginny por fin pudo abordar el tren, despidiéndose de la mano de su familia. Suspiro con alivio, después de un año aun no podía olvidar del todo. Decidió buscar un asiento, para despejar su mente. Como era de suponerse, estaba la mayoría de los compartimentos ocupados, hasta que finalmente encontró uno vació.

Se sentó a lado de la ventana húmeda, ya se había alejado lo suficiente de la ciudad. Hubiera deseado estar un poco más con su familia, pero debía volver a la universidad.

- Te tardaste demasiado, creía que no llegarías –dijo Ginny, sin voltear a la puerta corrediza que se había abierto.

-Había métodos más rápidos y con menos gente para llegar… pero claro, amas estos métodos muggles…

-Nunca, dejarás de quejarte –bromeó la pelirroja.

Ginny, sintió los brazos de su novio rodeando su cintura. Exhalo el aroma a colonia de Draco.

-Viajar en tren, me recuerdan nuestros viajes a Hogwarts –confesó Ginny, quedando a pocos centímetros de la cara de Draco.

-Olvídate de eso y bésame –susurro Draco, acercando sus labios.

**FIN**

DEJEN REVIEWS

¿Les gusto¡Digan que SI!... espero sus opiniones… me costó mucho terminarlo, pero creo que lo terminé bien… aunque un poco meloso, pero bueno… me van a reclamar (ya leas veo chicas ) porque no subí ayer, pero traté pero la pagina no me dejo… así que espero no me regañen mucho jaja. Sigan apoyando mis fics…

Gracias por los reviews a: Clau (por los 7 reviews jeje, incrementaste el numero que tenia), Anzu Black, Sakura Shidou, Zaira Malfoy, Meichen-Chan (chuiks!), Lidia Black, Fabisa, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Lucre (¿Que ha pasado contigo?), Andy Malfoy, Maya Tonks (gracias por tus 3 reviews, disculpa que no te haya respondido, antes, pero últimamente no entró a ni siquiera leo fics ni nada, solo entro a subir capítulos... pero gracias), Comadreja, Alyssa Largerfiel M., ClauMalfoy, Verons, Eri mond licht, Pilika-LastHope y Aragorn´s wife.


End file.
